RWBBY
by DeltaSandman
Summary: Each team is supposed to have four members, but for team RWBBY, they're the exception. Although Bari never received any previous training, she was accepted into Beacon Academy for her heroism along with Ruby. And will develop friendships with others, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Blue**

The rain was pouring from the smoggy brown rainclouds blanketing the evening night sky into an eerie atmosphere, yet at the same time it had a strange peaceful feeling to it. Somewhat of an odd feeling for the Industrial District of the coastal city of Vale, but it has that affect for the young woman sitting on a desolate grass field next to a worn down tombstone.

Her clothing was merely a black sweatshirt with her hood covering her head, worn jeans that are losing their color, and dark blue sneakers. Her knees were sticking up and her crossed arms were resting on the caps. She let out a shaky breath feeling the cold rain affecting her already through her soaked sweatshirt, but it didn't matter all that much. She was not leaving, nor did she want to. She loved the rain, she loved being the dreary outside, she loved the smoggy rain clouds, and she just loved the rain in general. Not to mention she had an obligation to stay here.

Sitting in solitude in a graveyard drained her of any emotions, and she didn't feel completely alone. When arriving and sitting down to the tombstone, she would not say anything, because no words can be found. There would be no tears for the rain took that responsibility. She would just sit there as if she was an added ornament to the graveyard for hours if need be. At least until it was time for another match.

A gentle chime can be heard from her sweatshirt's pockets, and wasted no time pulling out her scroll turning off her alarm and got to her feet and walked away without even looking back at the tombstone to say her farewells.

The time shown on her scroll read 6:09 PM, and she was supposed to fight in 21 minutes. It was supposed to be an intense match, because the winner gets 60,000 Lien, and for her, that's an offer she cannot refuse. Then again, anyone who lives in the industrial district would never refuse that kind of offer unless they love their job working in poor working conditions, corrupt law enforcement, or mobsters who run this part of Vale.

She cut through an abandoned alley as a shortcut, and although her head was slightly down and her hands were in hiding in her sweatshirts pockets, her ears were on hyper alert for any thug willing to jump out at her. She ended up walking into a slum town seeing two young children running past her at lightning speed. She ignored every plea, and alms, every sick person she walked passed, as if they weren't really exist, because there was nothing she could do for them, and she knew some of them were not the decent sort.

It didn't take long until she was back into Industrial proper already seeing her destination right in front of her across busy street. The building was a small rectangular structure with the neon words flickering on the top: **Feline Kingdom** and two purple holograms of girls fluidly gyrating and dancing around the polls.

Looking both left and right she waited for the right time to pass, and hopped into the streets where it was clear for the time being. She ran into the other lane and did a great big leap onto the other sidewalk at the right moment before the next car has passed. She was stopped by one of the bouncers who wanted some money for entrance, but she brought out her ID showing that she was a participant in tonight's fight, and he immediately backed away.

"Good luck in those fights, sweetheart."

Ignoring that, she walked into the club where everything was in a dark purple bluish lighting, with people dancing, drinking at the tables, or watching human and faunus dancers teasing their customers while pop upbeat music blasted throughout the club.

Going down into an extra set of stairs and into a dim walkway and stopped at the door rhythmically knocking on the door 7 seven times. The door opened up slightly with a guys head peeping out with his eyes narrowed but quickly softened recognizing who it was. He shut the door again only to open it fully allowing her access inside.

"C'mon in, Death Maiden." He addressed her by her fighting title in a gruff but respectful manner.

She didn't say anything, but gave him a kurt nod and carried on walking into an enormous spheric fairly packed arena with the crowd in an uproar cheering and booing. Her eyes glanced up to see two big burly men brutally beating each other with such savagery with a laser orange fence shutting off the whole fight mostly for the audience's safety. She marched into a steaming rotten locking room already yanking her sweatshirt off throwing it on the bench. She placed her hand on the locker with the number 4 designated on it and after two high pitched beeps, the locker flew open with her fighting gear stuffed and ready for her. She pulled them all out and got out of her clothes until she was only in her bra and panties. She had a medium build was not so tall. Not muscular in any way. In fact she looked like an ordinary young woman.

She did not waste any time getting her gear on which was simply a ripped dark blue tank top, sweatpants and her running shoes. Stuffing her other clothes into the locker and with a loud slam, she walked over to the sink to splash some water on her face. She then looked up at the mirror to see her reflection.

She's a round face girl fair skin and a small scar the bottom of her lip, bronze eyes and a dark brown pixie cut with a blue streak up front. She looked fairly attractive in a rugged wiry way, but she doesn't consider herself to be someone of high beauty. There was a cold and determined look across her face before it was slowly being consumed the mist. She washed her face one more time and walked away ready for one intense fight with a big reward on the horizon.

 ***RWBBY***

The giant of a man conquered the match pumping his fists up in the air roaring at the crowd making them cheer for him more, but at the same time, he had his fair share of boos.

The commentator ran over and raised his hand up in the air while bringing the microphone to his mouth. "Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for SkullScream!" Cheers and jeers filled the arena. "His opponent put up one tough fight! But they didn't know... THAT it was the biggest mistake he has ever made!" A loud screech plagued everyones ears for a second. "Now whoever wins this night will be going home with the fine price of 60,000 Lien annnnnd..." He twirled around with his finger pointing up in the air while a glass container was slowly lifted down by chains. Inside the container rests a highly compact shiny silver and blue small cylinder. The exterior of it looked more crystalized than that of metal. "The legendary Violet Light! The one and only of it's kind semi automatic sniper katana! At far to mid range, this beauty can fire with such precision, but that doesn't mean it's useless close quarters! Oh no! She has a shiny crystal blade that's at a razor sharp 2.0! Will SkullScream go home with his beauty tonight? Or will it be stolen by the undefeated... the deadly... the amazing Death Maiden?!"

Lights flashed to one corner of the arena as Death Maiden marched boldly down the walkway and into the ring. The laser fence was activated trapping her inside with her murderous opponent, but she did not look intimidated by his presence.

"Really?! Is this the the best for last?!" SkullScream shouted. "A scrawny little girl?!" He turned to face the crowd. "IS THIS THE BEST FOR LAST?!"

The crowd's response was conflicted with some cheering for SkullScream to tear her apart while others jeered wanting Death Maiden to put him down for good.

SkullScream turned to face Death Maiden. "For a girl, you got some big stones! But you're gonna regret it when I rip you to shreds!" He let out a low cackle clenching her teeth like a hungry ursa eager to eat the innards of it's prey

Death Maiden remained unintimidated by giant's threats and look of murder in his eyes and she raised her fists ready for the fight to win everything.

The loud blazing siren went off signaling the fight to begin, and instantly SkullScream charged at Death Maiden with full speed, but she twirled out of the way forcing him to crash into the fence where he was electrocuted. Death Maiden brutally kicked him in the back a couple of times painfully shocking the behemoth before she was senselessly flying across the ring cause by a swing around of an arm. A bloodthirsty SkullScream marched over to a downed Death Maiden grabbing her by the head applying painful pressure and brought it towards the fence with her struggling not to let herself be painfully shocked. Just when it was least expected, she elbowed the giant forcing him to loose his grip on her allowing for another punch to the nose making him stagger back. Death Maiden was breathing heavily and her eyes were full of murder as it was her turn to leap forward roaring with her fist raised. SkullScream blocked his face and prepared to counter her attack, but another more critical spot was open and with one brutal kick, Death Maiden smashed the groin forcing a teary SkullScream down to his knees with his face exposed and allowed for two more precise strikes to the face delivering the knock out blow with in incapacitated SkullScream laying on his stomach with mini sports cars and teddy bears circling his head

The match was over before it could get intense. A lot of cheering can be heard for her performance, but there was booing for the lack of build up tension and it the final match ended in under a minute.

Death Maiden did not raised her face in victory nor demanded it from the crowd, for she just spat out a large portion of blood onto the floor staining it. The referee rushed over to Death Maiden and raised her hand announcing her loud and proud as the winner.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for our new champion, Death Maiden!"

Her name was chanted from every row of the arena, but she wasn't here for fame. Just for the money. She didn't really care much for Violet Light, but when she thought about it, that type of weapon could be useful.

 ***RWBBY***

With the jingle of her keys, the door was opened for her, and entered the premises turning on the lights revealing her place of residence. It was about the size of a small hotel room with a makeshift cot, a hologram screen that was turned by the tap of her finger, and a kitchen filled with cluttered bottles of apple juice. She opened to fridge and pulled an granola bar and turned the valve on her sink rinsing her face with cool tap water before cutting off the water flow and strolled back into the main room and hopped onto her cot leaning back against the wall looking at the screen, which was showing latest horror movie.

The sound of a train rolling on by above her, caused a short mini quake, but as the rick racketing of the train faded away, the rumbling slowly died down until everything was still.

She sighed and pulled out her scroll already checking up on her reward. With one push of a button, she transferred the 55,000 of the funds the account she desired while letting the rest go to savings. There was one vid message that she has not open up yet, nor did she want to. She even regretted looking down at that pop up in the first place.

She dropped the scroll down and rested her back on the cot taking a bite out of her granola bar. Groaning, she got back up to her feet and went back into the filthy kitchen searching for more apple juice, but realized there was none. A cry of frustration rang out banging her hand on the fridge, then lifted a bottle off of the floor and threw it at the other side of the wall.

"Fuck!" She slammed her hands down on the counter. "FUCK! Outta fucking JUICE!"

She needed apple juice and she needed it now, grabbing her scroll, keys, and a worn book, she gave the screen a rough shove with her finger and left her home slamming the door shut.

 ***RWBBY***

The metro train was mostly empty with only a few passengers and the new owner of Violet Light who was glued onto the book she was reading while patting the compact prize on her hip just to make sure it's there. She looked down at it in awe of it's shine. Her reflection can be seen and had an amazing design to it. But she quickly dismissed it and went back to her book.

It felt like time went by very quick because the train started slowing down until it came to a complete stop, and with one clear chime the doors opened up, and the champion was out the doors the second they opened.

 ***RWBBY***

The _From Dust Till Dawn_ store is her favorite place to get all of her needs. She entered the door giving a nod of acknowledgement to the owner before entering the back. She noticed a young girl with a red hood and cape covering her as her back was turned. From the loud music, it was clear that she had earphones on. The Champion glared at the fridge doors trying to locate the stash of her favorite apple juice.

The bell ringed signaling that the door opened, and with one quick look back several men in black suits and red shades along with one man in a white fancy coat, a black bowler hat with streaks of orange hair shown, and a cigar trapped between his fingers. By the outlook, this must be the leader. She knew right away that they were trouble patted her weapon again just in case. She quickly dashed behind a shelf peeping out to see what was going on.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" The leader ask in a calm casual tone and one of his men raised their pistol at the man.

The Champion's brows furrowed and brought out her weapon, which instantly began to increase in size and length to a katana. Were it not for her quick reflexes, her butterfingers would have dropped it.

"Don't shoot!" The poor old owner raised his hands in terror. "Just... t-take all of my lien and leave!"

The leader shushed him rapidly. "Calm down, good sir, we're not here for your money." He turned to his man on his side. "Grab the dust."

With the order given, a large black crate was slammed onto the counter and when it opened, a couple of the goons collected tubes and plugged them into the dust dispensers collecting the powerful essences.

"The Crystals." The man with the gun demanded in a calm threatening manner. "Burnt. Uncut."

The Champion wanted to strike, but if acts impulsively, she'll risk the lives of the owner and the girl who was completely oblivious to the who scene with her back turned and her music on.

"The fuck is she doing that's so important not to turn around?" She whispered irritated.

One of the men noticed the red hooded girl. "Alright, kid!" He raised brought out a red razor blade and approached her. "Put your hands where I can see em!"

There was no response and her back was still turned.

"Hey I said hands in the air!" He repeated a little louder this time. "You gotta death wish or something?" He grabbed her shoulder letting the hood come off and the girls face revealed.

She has a pale white complexion with shoulder length black hair with a tint of red in it and shiny silver eyes. She did not look frightened in the least. "Huh?"

The crook motioned his hand to take her headphones off to which she complied.

"Yes?"

"I said: Put your hands in the air! Now!"

 _Why the fuck is she so calm?_

Her silver eyes narrowed. "Are you... robbing me?"

"Yes!" The Champion's whisper and the mans irritated shout were in unison.

She grinned. "Ohhhh..."

With a loud shout and a kick, the robber was flew across the store flat on the ground.

"H-holy shit!" The Champion murmured amazed by what she just saw. "Is she a huntress student?"

With the whole store focused on the girl, another crook rushed forward with his gun raised. "Freeze."

With a blink of an eye, the girl leaped into the man with both breaking the glass window and were now outside in the streets. The girl slowly emerged to her feet with a large red mechanical scythe took shape resting on her back. She looked back and smiled before swirling her scythe around and landed it on the street showing off her skills.

"Okay..." Their gang leader scowled. "Well get her!"

The crooks hopped out attacking the girl, but she was easily taking them on kicking, hitting and slamming them to the ground.

The leader was caught by surprise by the sudden slash of a blue katana, but managed to dodge it and brought his cane up deflecting oncoming attacks from Death Maiden who was striking at full power, but he jabbed her in the face and kicked her out of the store, but with quick reflexes jumped back to her feet next to the red hooded girl and both were surrounded by the downed crooks.

"You think that guy was asking you how the weather was?" The champion growled.

The scythe wielder gave her a smile. "Well you never know."

The sirens were blaring off in the distance as the white coat leader calmly walked out of the store extinguishing his cigar with his cane. "Well Red. Blue. I will say that this has been an eventful evening. And as much as I would love to stick around," He pointed his cane at the two girls. "This is where we must part ways." A blazing fireball was released from the bottom and was coming straight at them.

Red grabbed ahold of Blue and leaped into the air dodging the attack, and when they landed back on the ground, the leader was gone. They both looked in all directions until Red spotted him climbing up a ladder to the top of the building.

Blue turned to the owner who was still shaken by all this. "Mind if we go after him?"

He shook his head grunting and with that, Red grabbed ahold of Blue tightly. "Hang on."

With one shot of her scythe, they were both sent flying in the air with Blue shouting until they landed on the roof top finding they're target right where they wanted him.

"Hey!" Red shouted.

The leader slowly turned growling. "Persistent bunch, are you?"

A faint whirring sound was becoming louder and louder and when it was least expected, a Bullhead aircraft popped up with the side doors opened. A bright light was cast upon them both forcing them to cover their eyes for protection.

The leader jumped aboard and looked back down at Red and Blue holding a red crystal in his hand. "End of the line, girls!" With that, the crystal was thrusted from his hand onto the roof.

"Oh shit!" Blue cried out pulling Red behind her to protect her from the full brunt of the explosion, but when a loud boom went off, none of them felt the impact of it. They both turned to see there was a tall woman with proper blonde bun, glasses, black and white uniform and purple cape. She was pointing a wand forward and purple rings faded as she lowered her wand.

Red and Blue knew who she was and were in awe of her presence

"You gotta be kidding me!" Blue blurted out.

The woman raised her wand again summoning purple spirals to attack the Bullhead. From the side door a woman in a red long sleeve skirt can be seen though her face hid in the shadows. A bright red ball was formed in her hand and suddenly a huge bright field exploded sending all three attackers on the ground. Red and Blue got back to their feet with both of their sniper rifles pointed up at the aircraft firing semi automatic rounds at it, but were all being easily being deflected by it and it didn't take long for them to get out of range.

Blue sighed with her shoulders slouched panting heavily.

Red looked back up at the woman amazed by her presence. "You're a huntress!"

The woman glared at the two girls with no smile present.

Blue gave her a curt nod and a small grin. "Thank you."

Red could barely contain herself as she raised her hands up to her chin with a big smile stretched across her lips. "Can I have your autograph?!"

 ***RWBBY***

In a dimly lit room, Blue and Red were sitting down next to each other expecting some sort of punishment for interfering with the Huntress's mission.

"Great!" Blue started off boiling. "It's 11:24 PM, in a heap of trouble because of that stunt, and I STILL haven't gotten any freakin' apple juice!" She banged her head down on the table. "Yay me..." She muttered.

Red looked over at her worried she might have hit her head too hard. "Are you okay?"

"When I have my juice, I'll be okay." She replied not in the mood to talk.

The door swung open and the Huntress from earlier marched in furious as ever. "I hope both you realized that both of your actions will not be taken lightly, young ladies!" She came around them both pacing back and forwards both feeling the full wrath of her presence. "You both have put yourselves and other in great danger!" She walked back in front of them looking over her scroll.

"I think danger was already present when Mobsters 2.0 ruined my shopping trip." Blue wittily remarked.

"Quiet!" She scorned making Red jolt, but Blue shrugged and kept her mouth shut. "If it were up to me, you both would be sent home... With a pat on the back."

Red brightened up by her approval, but Blue looked suspicious mouthing quietly, "Wait for it..."

The Huntress turned to them both scowling. "And a slap on the wrist!"

Red was brought down after that, while Blue nodded whispering, "Ah, there it is."

"However..." The Huntress's expression softened. "There is someone here who would like to meet you two." She walked over to the corner and another person made an appearance.

He was a tall slim middle aged man with tousled silver hair, who looked much younger than his current age. He has shaded spectacles but his brown eyes can be seen. His attire was a black suit with a green scarf and undershirt. He looked rather serious, but carried a plate full of cookies in one hand and a glass of juice in the other.

"Ruby Rose, and Bari Buck." The man revealed both of their names.

Ruby was complete awe of this man, while Bari remained skeptical of his purpose here. He leaned in focusing on Ruby. "You... have silver eyes.."

"Uhh..." Ruby didn't know what to say.

"So..." The man started pointing to the scroll showing Ruby single handily beating the criminals from earlier. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"S-Signal Academy.." She stammered.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well... One teacher in particular..." She specified.

"I see..." The man rested the plate of cookies in front of Ruby while sliding the glass of juice to Bari.

Ruby devoured the first cookie in one bite, and looking back up at the two adults, she grinned and cookies were vanishing rapidly into her mouth. Bari took a sip of her juice and place it back on the table. "But I only know one guy who likes to slash a scythe into things." Bari pointed out. "Some guy I think his name is... Qrow or something whatever.

Ruby nodded humming approvingly. "Mas My Underrows!" Her mouth was full from numerous cookies. Noticing it was rude, she quickly swallowed them all. "Sorry... I mean that's my Uncle Qrow!"

Bari's eyes widened. "You're uncle?"

"Mmm hmm." Ruby nodded proudly. "He's a teacher at Signal. I was COMPLETE garbage before he took me under his wing. But now I'm all like, Hywaa batuaa! Shum, shum, shum!" She imitated karate moves with her hands.

"So I've noticed." The man looked over at Bari now. "And where did you obtain a weapon like this?" He pointed back at the scroll showing Bari fighting the guy in the white coat from earlier with her katana and another footage of her firing her weapon with a sniper rifle.

Ruby was drooling over Bari's weapon. "Oh wow..."

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're getting at." She told him rather bluntly.

The man didn't seem to be offended at all. "I believe you, but I find it hard to believe young women who do not attend any of the academies can possess something like this."

"I won Violet Rose at a fighting tournament in the Industrial District." She answered. "And before you make accusations: That tournament was legal by district law."

The man simply nodded. "I am familiar with dealings down in that particular district. And it's no surprise that you have the skill and the will to fight."

Bari merely grunted.

"I have your full report courtesy of the district law enforcement." He took the scroll and examined it for himself. "Bari Buck; age sixteen; parents-"

"Skip the family part." Bari growled, before softening her stance. "Please."

The man sympathetically nodded and carried on. "Started working at the Feline Kingdom as a tournament fighter under the the title Death Maiden, and despite being new, you have been undefeated with an impressive set of knockouts under one minute. And a recent update shows you are the new champion." He smiled. "Congratulations."

Bari did not return the gesture but nodded. "Thank you."

The man paused for a few seconds glaring at them both before turning to Ruby. "What is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well..." Ruby brought her her two index fingers together. "I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" He questioned.

She nodded. "Yeah. I only have two more years at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. My sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a huntress and... I wanna become a huntress because I wanna help people." She then started rambling about how her parents taught her to help people and that the police were okay, but huntresses were way more romantic and exciting to the point where she just got so excited she was blabbering out eager gibberish.

"Take a breath, Red." Bari placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"And you, Bari." The man started on her now. "The reward for winning that recent fight was..." He looked at the reports. "60,000 Lien. With that money, you would have moved out of the district and into someplace better. But instead you donated the majority of the funds to St. Season Research Hospital.

Ruby looked over at Bari astonished and amazed by her actions, and the huntress looked at her approvingly.

"What were thinking giving such a big sum of money that you would have use to benefit yourself?"

Bari remained stoic. "TV, apple juice, and one long nap." She took another sip of her drink.

The man pushed his spectacles close to his eyes and was silent for a brief moment before speaking with a small grin on his face. "Do you both know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin." Ruby Answered. "You're the headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin let out a hmph glad who Ruby knew who she was. "Hello, girls."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby beamed.

"Hi there." Bari replied back a little more open this time.

"Do both of you want to come to my school?"

Ruby's smile was stretching to the breaking point. "More than anything."

Ozpin turned to Bari curiously awaiting her answer. "What about you, young lady?"

Bari was shock by this proposition. "I haven't attended any academy. Hell I dropped out of high school in my second year."

Ozpin's smile has not vanished. "Oh I am aware. Although you lack the proper requirements, you do show great potential to be an amazing huntress. And that's why I am willing to make an exception."

"Professor Ozpin!" The huntress stepped forward. "She lacks the proper training of a huntress, not to mention she's never face a grimm!"

"And she never will if we do not give her this chance, Glynda." Ozpin told her cooly. "Well Bari, what do you say?"

Bari was silent for a few seconds before nodding her head firmly. "I'm in."

Ozpin's grin grew larger. "Excellent. As of this point now, you are officially students of Beacon Academy."

Ruby let out a high pitch squeal of excitement. "Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Yes!" She pumped her fist and started singing. "I'm going to Beacon! I'm going to Beacon!"

Bari smirked at Ruby's excitement and rolled her eyes. "Well, Red, I will say this will be interesting."

 ***RWBBY***

Bari was sitting on the couches with the big view from the windows reading her book resting her head on her backpack carrying all of her stuff. She's still trying to wrap her head around what has happened. A few days ago, she was a permanent resident of the Industrial District of Vale, and now she's a first year student at one of the most prestigious academies in all of Remnant, and she didn't even attend any previous schools for that kind of training!

Bari laughed silently to herself. "Glad I'm outta that hellhole." She sat up and looked out at the sky to see a beautiful blue sky with clouds and big unknown lands awaiting her. She felt like the luckiest people in all of Remnant. But it didn't take long for the negativity to kick in. She dropped the book down on her chest, and let her hand reached into her shirt to pull out a circular locket, and with one click, it opened up and her eyes were glued onto it and it didn't take long for them to get watery. After a few minutes, she snapped it back shut and placed back underneath her shirt taking a deep breath.

Bari sat up and pulled out a bottle from one of her backpack's pockets and took a big sip of her juice she poured in there before placing back into the pocket. She continued reading the book, but she also had her attention on the projected screen showing the news about what happened last night. The leader behind that dust store attack was a criminal mastermind named Roman Torchwick, and the next story was on a Faunus Rights movement being disrupted by the notorious faunus terrorist organization known as the White Fang.

Bari frowned hearing the White Fang and shook her head sighing not taking her eyes off her book, but brought her head up when the news feed was abruptly cut off and replaced with a hologram of the huntress she met with Ruby a few nights back.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." She announced more openly than when Bari and Ruby met her. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy."

Bari smirked. "That is the nicest thing you ever said to me."

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future hunters and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed to such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." With a smooth ring the hologram of Glynda was gone.

Bari enjoyed her little speech. To her, it was a big inspiration. She never thought of being a huntress before, nor did she ever desired to, but now that she is here, it feels like a second chance. And for that, she feels blessed.

Students were in awe as they glued their faces to the windows. Bari followed their lead and looked out amazed by what she saw: Beacon Academy. It truly looked majestic indeed. Her heart fluttered with a sense of adventure and excitement. Although she wasn't expecting to make many friends here. She wouldn't be surprise if she had to ride this out solo.

"This is my home now." She whispered. "Beacon is my home now."

The groaning of a boy made her turn to see a blonde teen in makeshift armor over regular clothes with a sword not looking so well. He then ran over to the nearest trashcan blowing a gasket. Bari chuckled at that. "Don't worry, man. We'll be off soon." She looked back out the window still amazed by all of this.

"Hey is that her over there?" A cheery girl voice can be heard loud and clear.

"Yang! No! Let go!" That struggling voice sounded familiar to her. "I haven't... thought this through! I dunno what to say!"

"The hell?" Bari murmured and looked over to see two girls approaching her.

One of them she recognized right way. Ruby. Her partner in stopping crime that night, and she was being dragged over by a taller girl who caught Bari's eyes. She was large, in an amazonian alluring way. She has long blonde hair that was loose and messy, but it suited her along with her sparkling lilac eyes. She wore a tan vest with puffy over a low cut top crop with her belly revealed but in an outgoing way. and has two identical golden bracelets on both arms. She has a short black shorts revealing much of her well toned legs along with long brown boots. Bari blushed at her beauty.

 _She would make heads turn alright..._

"Hellloooooo!" She greeted in an cheesy opera voice, which Bari found funny.

"Hi there." Bari said somewhat shy.

"I believe you two have met?" The older girl looked over to Ruby who yanked her arm free and laughed nervously.

"Hey Bari." The familiar girl waved.

Bari smile and nodded. "Hey, Red."

Ruby grinned feeling more confident looking at the girl next to her. "This is my sister, Yang! She's a first year student too."

"Nice to meet you, Yang." She said grinning.

"You too, Bari. Ruby couldn't just stop talking about you back home!" She told her.

"Argh Yang..." Ruby groaned. "Really?"

"Ruby, stop being so fussy! We already made one friend!" Yang told her before looking back at Bari. "So! First day at Beacon! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yep." Bari said stammering a little thinking of what to say. "How are you guys feeling about this?"

"Totally awesome!" Yang cheered. "And I'm just so happy that my little sister is going to Beacon with me!" She yanked Ruby into a hug gagging roughly from the squeezing.

"Yang... can't... breathe..." Ruby wheezed slipping out of her sister's arms taking in the much needed air. "I'm excited, too." Ruby said laughing weakly. "I think..."

"Oh, c'mon Ruby! Don't be so nervous!" Yang said taking a seat next to Bari crossing her legs.

"It's not Signal, okay?" Ruby said. "I-I mean... Never mind. Umm... is that seat taken?"

Bari shook her head and patted the empty spot letting Ruby to hop on the other side looking out at view. "Look! You can see Signal from here!"

Yang and Bari joined her and looked out far beyond the city of Vale where Ruby was pointing. The red hooded girl grinned. "I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home now." Yang told her placing her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Nauseous moaning was heard and the three girls turned to see the blonde haired boy looking like he's going to blow another load as he rushed past them to the nearest trashcan.

"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang noted.

* * *

 **So completely new RWBY story with an added B to it, and I feel more comfortable with this line of work and eager to see what I can tweak with. And of course it's a Yang/OC romance (Sorry Yang/Blake fans :( ) But there will be other romances as well.**

 **And yeah Bari represents Blue lol and her last name came from the Halo character who is ODST Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck! And the way her name is pronounced is Bear-rE**

 **Enjoy guys, and more is on the way!**

 **Cya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Beacon**

It didn't take long for the airship to touch down at the platform releasing all the first year students onto solid ground, and for one student in particular, it was a really close call. The messy blonde hair boy's face was green as grass as he fell to his knees burying his head in the nearest trashcan heaving and vomiting profusely. There was some laughter coming from some of the students as they strolled on by. He slowly got to his feet groaning nauseously wiping his mouth with his sleeve to make himself more presentable.

Meanwhile, three girls walked across the bridge and down the trail with the other students and stopped dead in their tracks looking at the view beholden to them. Beacon looked more like a enchanted castle than an actual academy for huntsmen. Sterile white columns were planted on both sides of the walkway. Lamplights vertically went down the road accompanied by red banners, and the structure and tall towers certainly made this school feel prestigious.

"Woah..." Yang and Ruby chorused in amazed unison.

Bari merely smirked and nodded.

Yang place her hand on her hip approvingly. "The view from Vale has got nothing on this."

"Putting it mildly." Bari mumbled quietly.

All of a sudden Ruby started freaking out of some of the more seasoned students walking around the campus with one kid carrying some sorta of staff and the other with a fire sword and began to drool dreamily following another kid carrying a big axe, but Yang grabbed ahold of her hood and fished her back to her side.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ruby whined before she jerked her hood free rubbing the back of her neck.

"Take it easy, Ruby. There just weapons." Yang told her.

"Just weapons?!" Ruby gasped at her sister's casual attitude at that remark. "They're and extension of ourselves! They're apart of us! So cooool!"

"I thought you were happy with Crescent Rose?"

The Scythe popped out in a flash and rested on Ruby's shoulder. Bari was surprised on how quick extended.

"I am happy with with Crescent Rose." She affirmed waving it around as if it was light as a feather. "I just... like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people... But better."

"Is that thing even heavy?" Bari whispered getting a grip on Violet Light, but decided not to unsheathe it.

"Ruby, come on." Yang teased her younger sister by pulling her hood over head. "Why don't you and Bari make some friends of your own?"

Bari went frigid thinking that they were already friends. She sees both girls more as friendly acquaintances.

"But... Why do we need friends when we have you?"

"Well..." A whole group of students rushed up behind Yang. Judging by how they look, the seem like the popular kids. "Actually my friends are here right now! Gotta go! Bye!" They zipped passed Ruby and Bari forcing the two girls to spin around at a speedy pace making them dizzy to the point their eyeballs were rolling loosely all over in their skulls. At the same time as Yang and her friends zoomed away, Ruby, still in dazed, got lost in questions on whether to find their dorms or if they ever have dorms.

"I dunno what I'm doing..." Ruby mumbled lazily.

"I know what I'm gonna do..." Bari muddled.

Both girls copied their movements as they both feel to the ground, but did not expect to let white shinning luggage fly into the air and burying them both.

"What are you two doing?!" A harsh female cry filled their eyes.

Ruby quickly leaned up noticing they she and Bari have crashed down a stash of luggage making a mess, and saw that a girl showed a strong resemblance to the color white with her sparkling long sleeve dress, snow white hair wrapped in a sideways ponytail, long shining high heels, even her eyes, although it was more seen as a very light blue than all white.

"Oh! S-sorry!" She stammered alarmed by the chaos around them scrambling to her feet trying to let her clumsy fingers collect one of her luggage.

"Sorry?!" She repeated jabbing her curved finger at both girls. "Do you both have ANY idea of the damage you could've cause?"

Bari kept silent glaring at 'victim' thinking does she really need all of this luggage with her at an Academy? Are there five star dorms she didn't hear about?

Ruby grabbed one of her luggage and offered to White.

"Give me that!" She snapped haughtily swiping it from Ruby's hands. "This is dust!" With a click, the briefcase popped open revealing a soft red interior with carefully stuffed small jars with of the essence she verified. "Mined and purified from the Schnee Cory!"

Bari's brows narrowed hearing the name, but attained the discipline not to lash out at her.

"Uhh..." Ruby couldn't find words and the fact she took a hard fall did not aid her.

"What are you? Brain dead?" White snapped at Ruby grabbing one of the jars holding in red giving it a hard shake. "Dust!" *Shake* "Fire!" *Shake* "Water! *Shake* Lightening! Energy!"

"Oh no..." Bari brought her hand to her nose plugging both of her nostrils with one finger as she hopped back up.

"Uhh..." Ruby carefully stood on her feet with her nose feeling really ticklish because of the loose particles of dust seeping around her.

"Are you even listening? Is ANY of this sinking in?" White let out one more hard shake pointing her finger. "What do you two have to say for yourself?"

Ruby's face with twitching, and before White could continue with her ranting, she was cut off by a loud and powerful, "Chooo!" The sneeze resulting in an inferno fog followed by lighting bolts and ice consuming all three girls. When the smoke cleared, all three of them were covered in black ash.

Bari snickered at White who looked completely mortified by what just happened, as she shook her body getting the ash off of her.

"Unbelievable!" White shrieked. "This is exactly the sort of thing I was talking about!"

"Again, I'm really, REALLY, sorry!" Ruby whimpered embarrassed by what she did.

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon, huh?"

"Aren't you a little too wealthy to get that shiny dress of yours all mucked up by monsters?" Bari retorted.

White's attention was on her now. "Don't you dare say that! This is a combat skirt! When I go off into battle, I use combat gear, not some moth eaten blue sweatshirt and colorless pants!"

"Ouch." Bari said shrugging her shoulders.

Ruby all of a sudden got in White's face. "You better take that back, princess!" She snarled placing her hands on her hips.

"It's heiress actually." Another voice made itself known, but unlike White's, hers sounded smooth and serene sounding.

All three of them turned to another girl casually walking to their circle with a book in one hand and White's missing bottle of fire dust. She represented the exact opposite of the snobby fanciful white outlook of the drama princess Ruby and Bari are putting up with. This girl was wearing mostly black clothes looking more modest but beautiful. Her skin was a light olive complexion with long wavy black hair, black bow on top, black vest over her white clothes, black low heel boots, all of it resembled the color black apart from her amber eyes.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Black revealed all the details.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss beamed proudly.

"Wait for it..." Bari whispered over to Ruby who has a big smile on her face eager to see where this might go next.

Black furrowed her brows. "The same company notorious for their controversial labor laws, and questionable business partners."

Ruby and Bari snickered at Black's calm insulting words steaming Weiss's pale face red.

"Wha- How- How dare- T-the nerve..." Weiss groaned snatching the bottle from Black's hand and placed it back in the brief case, and with a huff, marched away toward the academy leaving her butlers to round up the mess and rolled on ahead after cleaning everything up.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" Ruby shouted waving her hand. She sighed and looked down at the ground frowning. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rougher stay." She turned over to Black in an attempt to ask for her name, but she too departed leaving Bari and Ruby alone. Ruby collapsed to her knees feeling already worn out and unwelcome and dropped her back to the ground laying down. "Welcome to Beacon."

Bari sat down at Ruby's with her knees up and her arms crossed resting on top of them. She smiled down at Ruby. "You'll be fine, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Ruby scowled. "I mean- I'm technically a teen, but only students who are usually seventeen attend Beacon, soo... yeah maybe I'm a kid."

"I'm sixteen. And I didn't take any school before being accepted here." Bari reminded her feeling like she was the true outsider as she rested her head head on the stone path next to Ruby exhaling wearily.

"Gee thanks." Ruby mumbled. After a few seconds of quiet, she spoke again. "Sooo... how are you feeling? Got the butterflies?"

"Mmm... not really no."

"Nervous at all?"

"Kinda. This is all very new to me, and new things can be kinda scary."

"They can be also pretty exciting." Ruby brought in optimism. "You never know what will happen next. Like you said: you never went to any academies and here you are! Something for the history books!"

"Oh god! I hope not." Bari grumbled jokingly. "Thanks, Ruby. I mean it."

"What? No more 'Red'?"

Bari shook her head smiling.

Ruby looked over to the rocky looking girl next to her "I'm glad we met each other."

Bari's iris's expanded and looked back up at the sky taking in a deep breath and exhaled sinking her into the stone. "What comes next? The two girls slowly coming together in one big kiss movie shot moment?"

"Eeew! Gross!" Ruby squealed backing away.

Bari chuckled at her reaction. "Admit it that would be a good romance seller."

Both girls laughed before dying it down looking up at the sky. A shadow suddenly blanketed them both from the sun and noticed that it was the blonde boy from earlier.

"Hey." He offered a hand out to Ruby to help her up.

"Ruby." She hooked on with one hand while offering the other to her friend. "This is Bari."

"Yo." She glared at Jaune. "Hey. You're the dude who threw up on the ship."

 ***RWBBY***

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common thing than people let on." Jaune was definitely trying to stress his point.

"Look, sorry, man." Bari eased. "Volcano was the first thing that popped into my mind."

"Oh yeah? Well... how would she feel if I called her crater face?"

"Hey!" Ruby cried. "Why are you involving me? And that explosion was an accident."

"Well the name is Jaune Arc." He repeated his name trying to be all smooth. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

Bari scoffed. "Do they?"

"T-they will!" He stammered. "Well I hope they will. I-I mean my mom always said- ah never mind..."

Ruby giggled at that, while Bari just smiled and looked forward.

"Sooo..." Ruby started slowly. "Check out this thing." She brought out her beloved Crescent Rose resting the tip of the blade on the ground making a small crack.

"Woah!" Jaune kept his distance in awe. "I-is that a scythe?"

Ruby smirked. "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle."

"Awha...?"

She cocked her weapon. "Also a gun."

"Oh. That's pretty cool!"

"Same thing with my baby, but..." Bari brought it Violet Light in it's close quarters state. "Highly crystalize katana blade." She compacted her weapon and brought it back to her side.

"Jeez! That's pretty awesome!"

"So what do you got?" Ruby questioned rather eager.

"I uh..." Jaune couldn't find words and pulled out a simple long sword. "I got this thing."

"Ooooohhh..."

"I got a shield too!" He brought out a small shield as it expanded covering his entire upper arm.

"What do they do?" Bari inquired.

"W-well... the shield get's smaller. So when I get tired... I can just... put it away."

"But... wouldn't weigh the same?"

Jaune let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah it kinda does..."

"Well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby stroked the spine of her weapon. "Did kinda went overboard in designing it..."

"You made Crescent Rose?" Bari caught that without missing a beat.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons?" She turned to Jaune. "Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand me down." Jaune answered looking down at his sword. "My great great grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Said Ruby.

"An heirloom that's simple and reliable." Bari added. "Lieutenant Jacques Arc. The war hero who held off the Atlas invasion force for five days at the Battle of Duan."

Ruby and Jaune looked at her surprised by her knowledge.

"You know about my great great grandfather?" Jaune beamed.

Bari nodded. "I love history. C'mon! I think our first assembly is going to start soon."

 ***RWBBY***

Ruby, Bari, and Jaune entered a huge spheric room, which was already packed with first time students.

"Ruby, Bari! Over here!" Yang jumped up in the air with her hands raised making herself known. "I saved you guys a spot!"

"Oh! Uh..." Ruby turned to Jaune. "Hey we gotta go!" She grabbed Bari's hand and peeled off. "See you after the ceremony!"

"Woah, woah! Easy Ruby!" Bari exclaimed almost tripping along the way.

Yang gave them both a big toothy smile. "How's your first day going so far, guys?"

"You mean when you left me and I exploded?" Ruby grumbled.

"Yikes.." Yang gazed at Ruby. "Meltdown already?"

"No she literally exploded!" Bari clarified. "There was fire, ice, a few lightening bolts I think."

Yang's grin turned smug. "Are you being sarcastic?" She asked in a cheeky way.

"Ugh! I wish!" Ruby snorted. "I tripped over some crabby girls luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me, and I felt really REALLY bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"Uhh... Ruby?" Bari pointed behind her seeing a familiar face.

"YOU!" A sudden shout made Ruby leap into her sister's arms and gazed over to see that it was Weiss Schnee.

"Oh god it's happening again!" She whimpered.

"You and you friend should be lucky YOU didn't blow us off the side of a cliff!" Weiss stormed.

"Oh my god you really exploded..." Yang said.

"It was an accident!" Ruby told her, repeating what she just said. "It was an accident!"

A tiny book titled: _Dust for Dummies and other inadequate individuals_ extended in front of Ruby's face from Weiss's arm and Ruby asked what this was. Weiss began to drone out making Bari losing interest immediately. Her eyes were brought down on the floor and clutched her arm tight in her hand. She can feel all of the color being drained from her skin and her legs began to feel very heavy. Her heart rate was steadily rising she felt sharp stinging coming from her eyes.

Even though her mind cannot create an image, it can record every word, every feeling, every sharp pain through her chest, and she can see flashes of him smiling, and it was threatening to let the tears burst. Her grip on her arm tightened to the point she could cut off the blood circulation.

"Bari?" Someone gently touched her on her arm. She turned to see it was Yang looking worried. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Bari assured her with a big smile. "Just... zoning out till the ceremony starts."

Yang frowned. "Bari, the ceremony just ended. We're staying in the ballroom tonight."

Bari forced out a laugh. "Wow! Zoned out a lot longer than I thought." She said noticing the room was clearing up.

Yang gave her a warm smile. "C'mon. It'll be like a slumber party." She said grabbing her hand leading her out of the premises

 ***RWBBY***

Bari was never a fan of staying the night in wide open spaces with people packing the whole place up, but this tends to be an exception for it had a welcoming fuzzy feeling. She could tell she was going to sleep much better tonight now that she was going to be sleeping in a warm sleeping bag and not her rickety cot at her old place. She was keeping her mind occupied by trying to sketch a meadow. She groaned still not getting the river right as she erased her error.

Bari reached for her bottle of apple juice getting her quick drink on and rested it on her lap, and tossed her sketchbook on top of her backpack and took another sip.

"There a spot for me?" A cheery chirp reached her ears

Bari looked up to see Yang hopping next to her being happy as she was earlier. She grinned and nodded.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

Bari handed her the sketchbook and showing Yang her current piece of work.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing! You're really awesome!" Yang genuinely admired her sketch.

"Thanks." Bari replied. "Still trying to get the river right."

"What do you mean?"

Bari sighed. "I either keeping it too wide or too narrow and I can't seem to get it right."

"Can I tell you something?" Yang asked.

Bari nodded curious what she has to say.

"Use your imagination." She told her. "When you're looking at the river, you're trying to create something perfect and you just go bonkers over it! I say make the river all fat and happy!"

Bari laughed. "Really? Fat and happy?"

"Yeah! Here lemme show you!" She grabbed a pencil and scribbled on it. "Here! Check it out!"

Bari examined the little tweak she added and couldn't help but smile. "It's... very bizarre. I like it. I can think of a few things for that."

"Mmm hmm." Yang hummed. "Like a some mini sea monster snatching up poor little critters."

"Or.." Bari grabbed her pencil and touched it with her paper. "This." She showed Yang what she added, and her beaming smile already gave her an answer.

"Aww... a cute baby dolphin!"

"Uh huh." Bari let out a yawn and leaned back against the wall sipping her apple juice. "Figured out her name yet?" She asked mentioning Black from earlier.

"Her names Blake." Yang said. "Not much of a talker, but Ruby and her have similar interests, which are books."

"Cool." Bari said. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay now." She lay down letting her sleeping back cover her body. "Have a goodnight Yang."

Yang gazed at her a little concerned but smiled and shook her head yes. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning!"

Bari turned on her side staring at the wall with her body trembling at her haunting past and it didn't take long before sobs were wrecking her entire body. Thankful people were ignoring her and that it was somewhat loud enough to hear her weeping. Bari grabbed her bottle and nibbled the tip rapidly still staring at the wall letting the tears fall freely.

* * *

 **One of my biggest struggles I see is using the same noun, adjective, verb ect. more than once, and I apologize for that. I was doing my best to be creative with my vocabulary, but I think that tends to cost me my thrill. Don't get me wrong I love typing fanfics, but it's just an annoying little thing.**

 **richboylion** **worries of me turning Bari into a Mary Sue and I assure you that's the last thing I want. So lemme know so her character isn't ruin. Thanks!**

 **If I don't get another chapter up soon, I may be working on other fanfics, which I apologize for :P**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Cya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Waking up early in the morning is regular for Bari as she just laid there in her sleeping bag staring up at the void ceiling as if it was some hidden world. With her hand blindly slithering through her sleeping bag, she pulled out her scroll to look at the time.

 _ **4:46 AM**_

 _2 hours and 14 minutes to go._

Taking a deep breath through her nose, she knew that she would not go back to sleep now, and got up collecting her backpack and carefully navigated through the darkness trying not to wake or step on any students.

It didn't take long for her to find the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and got a warm shower in, savoring a good five minutes of it before drying herself off and dressed for the initiation later on today. There was still time before everyone else was going to wake up, and Bari decided to kill time by getting fresh air laying on the benches with her hooded head resting on her black and blue backpack looking up at the misty early morning sky. The air was fairly chilly just the way making her feel a slight refreshing feeling relaxing her body.

She's still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she, a underground tournament fighter, is now a student at one of top academies for Huntsmen and Huntresses, one of the best schools for hunters and huntresses. It was comforting that she met some new people on the first day, especially since it was Ruby, and the fact that she has an awesome sister Yang.

"Yang.." Bari rolled her name off the tip of her tongue. She never heard a name like that before, but it sounds very exotic.

Bari likes the idea of those two becoming her friends, but as she knows very well that friends are very hard to come by. And that is no exaggeration. Frowning, Bari looked away from the sky breathing through her mouth trying to steady her breathing and her hand began to twitch uncontrollably.

Soft sobs can be heard not to far away as Bari sat up to see a girl with brown rabbit ears walking down the path looking sad while carrying a small briefcase. Bari knew that going over to aid the crying girl would bring her pain, but she is not one for sitting something like this out. She hopped to her feet with her backpack strapped behind her and jogged over to the Faunus girl, who turned to see Bari approaching her.

"Hi..." Bari started out hesitantly trying to find the right thing to say, but the best she can sum up is, "Are you okay?"

The girl froze for a couple of seconds before shaking her head sniffling. "No..."

Bari did not know how to proceed. Even an idiot knew that faunus are victims of abuse and discrimination from humanity due to their animalistic features whether it would be ears or a hidden badass tail. Getting a better view of the girl, apart from the rabbit ears, and the long brown straight hair, she had dark brown eyes, and her cheeks were all puffy from her crying all of her tears out and more left over. Bari thought she looked as adorable as a bunny, was a little jealous that she was a few inches taller than her.

"You wanna sit down for a bit?" She offered.

The girl was silent, but nodded walking besides Bari and took a seat back on the bench.

"Hard time sleeping, huh?" Bari asked.

The girl slightly lowering her bunny ears simply nodded but did not say a word.

"You gotta name?"

The ears have risen a little turning to Bari. "Velvet."

"Bari."

"Nice to meet you." Velvet said.

Their conversation was mostly filled with awkward moments of silence followed by some small talk about where Velvet came from, where she trained before coming here, and finding out that she is a second year student here a Beacon.

"You like it here?" Bari ask simply to keep the conversation going.

Velvet paused. "I don't mind. I do have friends, but... It can be stressful."

Bari nodded. "I understand. Obviously it's my first day here soo... Should be interesting."

Velvet smiled. "Well... I think I better get going. It was nice to meet you." She excused herself getting to her feet and walked away.

"It was nice to meet you too."

Bari got up returning to the ballroom trying to not step on anyone and laid right on top of her sleeping bag staring back up at the dark ceiling unaware of when the weariness overtook her.

 ***RWBBY***

"Wakey wakey, Bari!"

Bari groggily opened her eyes to see Yang all up in her face with a big toothy grin on her face. Snorting and grumbling, she turned away with her face buried in her sleeping bag grumbling tiredly.

"C'mon, lazy bones!" Bari felt herself being lifted off the ground felt her gut hit something while she's being dangled over something staring down at the floor while being moved. She looked over at Yang who was carrying her on her shoulder. "Y'know, for an early bird, you really are groggy."

"Mrhm..." Bari groaned struggling to keep her eyes open.

Yang laughed at Bari's sleepy state. "Hang in there, girl. Once we get dressed and ready, some nice breakfast will help you give you big boost."

"Not to mention breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Another familiar voice can be heard, and Bari could tell that it was Ruby right behind Yang with her eyes glaring at the blue clothed girl. "Well at least that's what dad also told us, but hey, the other meals of the day are important, too, but my favorite one is dinner because of that favorite dish..."

"Urgh..." Bari went limp and closed her eyes while Ruby kept droning on muttering quietly, "Somebody shoot me..."

 ***RWBBY***

They may not be high in protein, but the smell and taste of freshly made pancakes with syrup is truly the most amazing feeling in the world. Especially since Bari successfully conquered 10 pancakes in total under at least two minutes.

"Ahh..." She felt more energized now, and satisfied with her hands on her stomach feeling as if was going to bulge forward.

She looked around the cafeteria, which was packed, eyeing all sorts of people. She can see Jaune maybe going a little bit overboard with his meal due to the green cheeks shown on his nauseous face. She noticed a girl sitting at a table right behind him looking concerned for Jaune's well being. She had a slim athletic build with a bronze corset that resembles armor, a short black skirt, and bronze greaves. Bari grinned thinking that Jaune already has an admirer, and a fine one too. Her eyes spotted the girl in all black, Blake, picking away at her pancakes and taking small bites, and it makes her feel better that she isn't picky over specific foods, along with a other similarities that they both have. Her eyes darted towards some guy with combed orange hair, and plate armor being all super macho with a couple of girls gathering around him. She came to the conclusion that he's considered the popular one with the ladies, and a bit of an asshole.

Her fingers began to twitch violently rapidly tapping on the table that made a nice beat her knee started to shake along to, but her mind was more focused on another matter. She knows very little about this initiation other than the fact that she will have to go up and fight grimm, and as frightened as she should be, she could feel no trace of fear or anxiety about that fact. Maybe she'll feel that rush once the initiation comes up.

 ***RWBBY***

The locker room here felt like a luxurious suite compared to the Feline Kingdom, and the locker holding Violet Light looked so spacious. She collected her weapon and yanked it to her hip with one sharp click attaching it before sitting down on the benches waiting for the signal to begin the initiation.

A excited happy girl with orange short hair a pink and black sports skirt following a guy dressed in a fancy green silk with black hair and a magenta streak on the side. He didn't seem to be much of a morning person here either considering he just kept on walking without even looking or speaking to the hyper active girl by his side. Bari couldn't help but smirk at her quirky attitude. She'd make a pretty sweet partner for him.

Ruby was getting out her legendary Crescent Rose while talking to Yang. A little bubble was formed of a adorable childish Ruby skipping through the woods with a pack of murderous beowolfs lurking from behind then as one of them leaps from behind, Ruby suddenly goes all stone cold scary slicing and dicing all of them in sixteen different pieces before happily skipping away from all the limbs and guts. That picture made Bari chuckle. Although she hasn't seen Yang fight yet, Bari can picture her lifting an ursa off the ground and throwing off of the side of a cliff before walking away whistling.

Jaune was pacing through the locker room looking down at his paper giving him directions to where his locker was supposed to be, but was in complete panic that he couldn't locate it.

Weiss and the warrior girl, Pyrrah is the name Bari caught, were having a nice chat it looks like, until Weiss started talking to herself in a scary movie kinda way about her and Pyrrah being unbeatable, popular, straight eyes ect. that is until Jaune popped out of nowhere giving Weiss a smooth grin trying to be a ladies man. He's showing the confidence... but kinda overdoing it.

"Ugh! You again?" Weiss snarled.

Pyrrah zipped in front with a big smile on her face. "Nice to meet you, Jaune!"

"Yeah, yeah." This idiot simply brushed Pyrrah out of the way still trying to woo over Weiss and obviously failing. "Couldn't help but notice you're fondness of me the other day, Weiss."

"Wow... Really?"

"No need to be embarrassed." Jaune said. "Well I heard rumors about teams, and I was thinking you and me would make quite the pair."

Bari couldn't help and snickered at what he just said.

 _This is what I get for watching porn. Eh worth it._

"Actually, the teams are comprised into four students each I've heard." Pyrrah explained.

"You don't say." At least he was now showing interest in the girl who was interested in him. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right, and maybe you'll end up getting lucky."

 _He did not just say that!_

Pyrrah seemed to get a kick out of it because of her laughter and not in the embarrassing kind of way. She's really into this guy.

Weiss cut him off by getting in front of him shielding Pyrrah. "Jaune, right? You have any idea who you're talking to?"

He grinned. "Not in the slightest, Snow Angel."

 _Oh my god... Jaune, you're a cool guy, but... don't ever say that..._

"This is Pyrrah Nikos." Weiss introduced her desired partner.

Pyrrah couldn't help but wave. "Hello again."

Weiss then described all of Pyrrah's accomplishments such as a top graduate from Sanctum, Regional Mistral champion four years in a row, but Jaune remained clueless. Bari couldn't blame him, she had no idea what she was talking about either. Both of them became surprised when she was on the face on the box of a popular cereal brand.

 _Wow... I had a feeling she looked familiar._

Weiss crossed her arms. "So, after everything I told you, you think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?"

Jaune slouched in defeat. "I guess not."

"Actually, Jaune," Pyrrha came to his side placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I think you would be a great leader."

Bari shrugged at that. "Well you never know." She whispered to herself.

Jaune became extremely touched at the compliment connecting his hands together bringing him up to his chin with stars coming out of his eyes. "Oh, stop it!"

"Seriously, please stop it!" Weiss said disgusted.

With Jaune's confidence restored, he returned to his failed attempt to flatter Weiss to join his team, but that backfired when Pyrrha pinned him by his hood to a column with elegant brown javelin at the request of Weiss to get him away from her.

Bari smothered her laugh at Pyrrha's shot.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said sincerely before collecting her weapon and walked passed him with Weiss next to her. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Likewise." A dazed Jaune muttered leaning against the column.

Bari reluctantly emerged from her seat and yanked Jaune off the ground helping him to his feet. "Word of advice?" She started rather coldly. "If one chick is being interested in you, and you're hitting on the other one... dodge the incoming spear next time."

"Gee thanks for the advice." Jaune said walking away in shame.

"Jaune..." Bari was about to say something, then shrugged walking back to her seat. "Happy to help." All she had to do was wait until the signal came up that their initiation was about to begin.

"Hey, Bari!" Yang greeted happily walking over to sit right next to her.

Bari gave her a polite nod. "Yang." She was struggling to think of something to say. "Sleep well?" Was all she could manage at the moment.

"Yeah I did. Ruby may have drooled all over her sleeping bag and started making this huge bubble that went like _whoooo ooooom._ _"_

"That did not happen!" Ruby yelled walking over to the pair point her finger at her big sister. "And you'd be drooling in your sleep too, if you were in the magical land of cookies and candy."

Yang laughed at that, and Bari couldn't help but smile at that jolting her body thinking that was pretty funny.

"That sounds like... a really cool dream." Bari said. "I'll admit, I'm kinda jealous."

"MY dream was me being on the sunny beaches of Rainen."

"In Vacuo?" Bari asked.

"Mmm hmmm." Yang nodded. "I was a full fledged huntress, and was surfing some really big waves. Then all of a sudden, some thugs were surfing along side me and we had a quick matchup on the tide, which ended with all of them falling off their boards and serving me some delicious food in the end."

"Weird." Ruby said.

Yang shrugged. "Mmm yeah it was, but it was a pretty sweet dream day."

"Don't you mean day dream?" Ruby tried to correct her.

"Nope!" Yang shook her head and turned back to Bari. "What did you dream about?"

She didn't have the time to answer due to the announcements coming from Glynda Goodwitch's voice.

 _"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_

"We better get going." Bari hopped to her feet and proceeded out the locker room without even looking back at the two sisters.

Ruby looked puzzled by what happened. "Well... She seems... pretty eager for the initiation."

Yang showed a fair amount of concern. "Yeah. Maybe."

A loud slam went off causing both girls to jump a little.

"The heck?" Yang turned in the direction that came from.

"Please no toilet flooding! Please no toilet flooding!" Ruby pleaded bringing her hands together.

Yang turned to her sister giving her a weird look. "Where did you get type of thinking?"

"Kuboos, what did you do now?" An annoyed boys voice can be heard.

"Oh no! Don't worry, I can fix it!" Another guy's voice in somewhat of a childish tone answered. "Oh no. I broke it... Tukir did it."

"Dude you can't say that when I'm RIGHT here!"

"Tukir said it."

There was a groan. "Oh my god, shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" A angry voice shouted. "What the where is all this water coming from... oh my god... KUBOOS!"

"It's not my fault, Cherch! Tukir did it!"

All of a sudden, large puddle of water starting expanding into the locker room at a rapid rate.

"Eek! I dunno how I guessed that, but I did!" Ruby squealed zipping out of the locker room.

"Okay, that's just crazy." Yang mentioned both the small flood and Ruby's correct guess as she walked at at rapid pace not far behind.

 ***RWBBY***

If there was ever a tourist attraction, Beacon Cliff would have been a excellent spot for it showing a a majestic view of the Emerald Forest in all it's green glory. At the near edge of all of it were the first year candidates geared and ready for the challenge. Well... most of them. Jaune looked particularly unnerved of the idea of going into the forest because he knows that the beauty of that place hides a dark and dangerous threat: The creatures of Grimm. Something he is not looking forward to.

Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch had their backs turn on the view facing the students.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin started off.

"Now," Glynda assisted him. "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion."

Ruby looked hopeful at where this was going, while Bari seemed a little bit troubled of the idea of having a teammate.

"Each of you will be given teammates, _today._ "

Ruby and Bari were both unpleased by the sound of being assigned some unknown student.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug before speaking. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it's in all of your interests to be paired with someone you can work well with."

Bari groaned at that last part. Choosing good partners isn't one of her specialties.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby and Bari did not like the sound of that and both of them froze frightened of the fact they run into someone they do not want to be paired up with.

"After you have your partner, make your way to the northern end of the forest. There will be resistance along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die."

Bari scoffed. "Well... that's comforting."

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but the instructors will not intervene. There is an abandoned temple at the end of the path holding several relics. Each pair must choose any one and return to the top of the cliff where you will guard that relic, as well as your standing, and you will be graded by your performance."

Bari made a mental note of her priority.

 _Abandoned temple up north, get a relic, kick ass and try not to be grimm food. Check._

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked every student.

"Uhh..." Jaune cautiously raised his hand. "Yeah.."

"Good!" Ozpin interrupted. "Now take your positions!"

Bari looked at everyone around her who were bringing out their weapons and crouched to their feet and copied their stance by bringing out Violet Light to it's katana state and bend her knees slightly giving her sword a few swings.

"Uhh, sir..?" Jaune tried again. "This landing... strategy thingy hehe... are you going to dropping us off."

Bari looking over to see Weiss being the first one forced up into the air at such a high altitude answered her question. "Oh come on!"

"No." Ospin answered calmly. "You will be falling."

"Oh man..." If Bari wasn't nervous before, she was now with the orange combed hair guy next to her already up and flying high above the forest. She looked over and Yang who already had some sunglasses over her eyes as she grinned at Bari who looked back out into the view. "Oh man... this is gonna..." She was already catapulted into the air spiraling out of control. "SUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Bari struggled to control the unsteady motions of her body, until she positioned herself belly down and arms and legs spread out slowing her speed down only by a little until she began to plummet down into the thick green leaves. She shouted from the long fall feeling the adrenaline all over her and shielded her face from the harmful debris that she was going to hit very soon. She gasped and shut her eyes prepared for a rather painful landing.

A faint whooping that grew rapidly more loud and clear can be heard by Bari, and the next thing she felt was her body suddenly jolting forward at light speed making her go frigid wishing that will protect her from what ever is going on.

"I gotcha!" That carefree voice belonged to Yang, which made Bari feel very relieved that she was in her arms, but she still kept her arms shut.

She felt as if they did a roll before everything became completely still. "Nailed it!"

Bari rolled out of Yang's arms and onto the ground remaining frozen for a few seconds before opening her eyes to see that she was in the Emerald Forest safe and sound on the grass looking up to see Yang smiling down at her.

"Hope you enjoyed the ride?" She teased offering a hand.

Bari rolled her eyes by couldn't help but grin as she accepted a hand as she was pulled to her feet so suddenly by Yang's superhuman strength. "Next time I'm bringing seatbelts."

Yang giggled. "Well I guess it's you and me."

Bari was speechless. The idea that her and Yang are now partners shortly being fired into the air is a welcoming feeling to her. She can finally see Yang do some real damage, plus she's nice.

 _And good looking._

Yang noticed something behind Bari as she glared carefully, and Bari twirled around to see that it was none other than Blake who slowly emerged from the bushes.

"Looks like another partner!" Yang beamed.

Blake slowly approached them as if this was not a good idea. "The professor said only two pairs." She reminded them both of her instructions her usual even mellow tone.

"He also said whoever you make eye contact with is your partner." Bari added.

"Or in this case, partners!" Yang said cheerfully.

A small smile formed across Blake's lips and nodded. "Okay well.. three people is better than two."

* * *

 **Three people. That's a first**

 **A Red Vs Blue Reference in this chapter :P**

 **Hope you guys enjoy and feel free to comment, suggest something, or if your curious about something. It'll help me out with this story :)**

 **Thanks guys :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Birdy no!" Ruby shrieked horrified of crashing into a lone bird on the long fall down firing her weapon crazily to slow her down and allow her to hook herself to a tree branch sticking the landing to the ground.

Weiss's leap was much more gracefully controlled as she activated her semblance landing on a snowflake glyph and touched down to her heels in an elegant manner. She darted her eyes at the trees and bushes encircling her then marched forward into the bushes where she struggled through all the vines thorns attacking her legs.

"Ow! Ow! Ugh!" She was glad to free herself of all those spikes and internally spat at herself for activating her semblance to easily evade that mess. "Alright... First things first, find Pyrrah."

 ***RWBBY***

"Gotta find Yang." Ruby chanted rapidly as she sprinted onwards through the Emerald Forest. "Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang." She began to think of any other partners she could team up with provided she doesn't run into her sister.

 _Oh this is bad! This is bad! This is really bad! What if someone else finds her first?!_

"Yang!" She yelled hoping for a response, but was met with none. "Yang!" Ruby was panicking now and began to pick up the pace. "Okay, calm down... who else would I pick?"

She formed her thought bubble of potential partners. Jaune and her get along quite well, and he is funny, but seeing the beowolfs encircling him and eating him made her think he couldn't hold himself in a fight. Next was Blake, who she find was so mysterious and calm, and she loves books! But see how she tried to hold a conversation last night with her made Ruby think Blake wouldn't be interested. A lightbulb went off thinking of the ultimate partner: Bari!

 _Red and Blue kicking butt against crime! And she loves reading books too!_ _She does seem very quiet, but we get along. Argh! Okay... who else do I know? Theres Yang, Jaune, Blake, Bari and..._

Ruby screeched her feet against the ground as she was about to run into Weiss, but it didn't seem to matter since she crashed to the girl from Atlas with both of them hitting the ground with a loud thud. Both girls were in a whirling daze, but they quickly snapped out of it with Weiss rising to her feet still looking as stern as the day before.

"What was that all about?" She demanded putting her hands on her hips. "You know what? Don't bother. We never saw each other." Weiss began to walk in the other direction ignoring the pleas of Ruby begging her to be her teammate.

Weiss had the unfortunate circumstance of delving through another thorn bush, and accidentally hitting her head against a branch causing a big bump to expand on her hand. She groaned irritably brushing off some of the leaves and dirt that is going to stain her skirt. Grunting and muttering can be heard from above making Weiss glance up to see that it was Jaune pinned to the tree by what looked like Pyrrah's javelin. He looked down at Weiss giving her a wave and a nervous laugh, and Weiss instantly turned around leaving Jaune to himself much to his disappointment.

Weiss marched right back towards a dejected Ruby yanking her by her red hood as she dragged the red dress girl away into the bushes. "By no means does this makes us friends." She snarled.

"Yay! You're back!" Ruby gleefully cheered pumping her fists into the air not even caring she was being dragged by her heels as they vanished behind the bush leaving a pinned Jaune all to himself.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune called out to the two girls. "Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?!"

"Jaune!" Luckily for him, another girl looked as if she came to his rescue. Jaune looked back down to see Pyrrha. "Are there any spots left on your team?"

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." He grumbled looking away with his arms crossed, but smiled at the thought of Pyrrha and him being teammates, and luckily for Jaune, she felt the same.

 ***RWBBY***

"Do you think we're going the right way?" Blake ask.

Yang shrugged as she strutted ahead of the two girls. "Beats me. This place is pretty huge." She turned to blue hooded girl who had her hands in her sweater's pockets and looking around her surroundings almost frantically. "Bari?"

Bari looked over at Yang not saying a word, but gave the blonde haired girl her full attention.

"Just relax." Yang said. "If we come across any Grimm, I'll protect you."

Bari nodded. "Just save some for me."

Blake's brows furrowed suspiciously. "Don't you think it's odd we haven't come across any Grimm yet?"

"I dunno about that, but I'm getting bored hear." Yang replied exhaling an exasperated sigh eager for some action.

Loud rustling reached the girls ears and stopped in their tracks facing a bush where it shook slightly.

"Is someone there?" Yang called out softly as she boldly approached the bush. "Ruby, is that you?" She guessed peeling the leaves back to see who or what was hiding. A low animalistic growl answered her curiosity. Yang casually stared at what she had discovered before saying, "Nope." Popping the p in that word.

An ursa pounced from the bushes as Yang managed to evade it's strike, while another huge black bear with blood red eyes quickly joined the fight eyeing Bari.

Bari crushed her teeth together, released Violet Light into it's rifle mode aiming at the big creature, but as it charged, Bari fired three uncontrollable shots with the recoil kicking her arm back harder than she expected forcing her to crash to the ground, and was still having difficulty that she just took down a monstrous creature of Grimm all by herself.

She looked up to see Yang ferociously beating the life out of one Ursa with her fist that exploded on every strike, while Blake fluidly leaped into the air using her weapon, which leashed out into a mini scythe slicing off a beowolfs head and touched the ground back on her two feet.

Blake looked over at Bari and suddenly looked terrified. "Look out!" She shouted pointing at Bari, or in this case behind Bari.

The blue hooded girl didn't have time to look around as she received a full blunt attack sending her rolling to the ground. She looked up to see that there were two beowolfs coming at her. Bari leaped to her feet switching to her katana and stood her ground until one of the creatures got close enough to slice the creature with all of her might packed behind Violet Light.

She began roaring as the adrenaline began pumping up her body and was swishing her katana wildly in all directions. She began to panic as she felt herself being lifted up off the ground and the katana flew out of her hands.

"ARGH! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"Bari! Bari! It's okay!" It was Yang who was easily holding a rabid Bari in place. "You got them, look!"

Bari calmed herself at the sound of Yang's voice felt her body go limp for only a second before Yang gently placed her back on the ground.

"I..." Bari was at a lost for words. "I did that?"

"Like knife through butter." Yang deadpanned setting the hooded girl to the ground placing her hand on her shoulder. "You're okay."

The once frenzied girl took in deep breaths to calm her nerves knowing that she was okay. "Is everyone okay? Blake too?"

"I'm fine." Blake gave her assurances in her usual low calm tone eyeing Bari's crystal blade. "That's a... remarkable weapon."

"Thank you. Violet Light. Crystalized razor blade." Bari explained.

Yang grinned. "I can see why Ruby is a big fan."

"Well Crescent Rose is a great weapon too. And she knows how to make it cool." Bari gasped at one grave concern for Yang. "A-are you hurt anywhere?" The thought of Bari gashing Yang terrified her.

Yang was somewhat confused by what she meant. There was a few close calls, but the worse thing those Grimm would do to her is a small scratch, or even worse, rip some of her hair out, which would be their last mistake ever. If anything, Yang should be worried for Bari. Although she didn't mention this, Ruby let it slip that Bari didn't attend any academy nor fought with huntsmen weapons before, apart from fighting with her fists. It finally clicked when Bari frantically examined her arm. She thinks she gave Yang a nasty gash when Bari was in full on panic mode.

"Hey, look at me." Yang brought her chin up. "No cuts or bruises. Promise."

"Good." Bari smiled and backed away as if she was invading her personal bubble. "We should probably get to that temple."

 ***RWBBY***

The trio didn't come across any Grimm so far, making the task at hand a breeze so far. A huge log was blocking the path in front of them, so Yang lifted it up like it was nothing and set it down elsewhere causing a quick mini earthquake still leading the group with Blake and Bari following.

"Do you know how to use your weapon?" Blake asked rather straightforward. Bari looked at her with a blank expression remaining silent. "Well you do know it's name, but you were waving it around like a blind woman."

"That's because I don't know how to use it." Bari answered. The way she said it came off as rather dismissive and rude, which is what she didn't want. "The only experience I have in fighting is with my fists and legs against ordinary people."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "How did you even get into Beacon then?"

"I didn't sneak in if that's what you're getting at."

"Then what is it?"

"Professor Ozpin offered me to go here, and I accepted. I don't know why, though."

"Well... Try to be more in control of your weapon next time. Wild swings aren't going to save you all the time."

Bari was hesitant on what to say next letting a brief period of silence fill the air before she had something she wanted to say. "What was that book you were reading last night?"

Blake eyes went up not expecting that question. "What?"

"I-I mean... I saw that you were reading a book the other night, sooo... I-I'm just.. curious to see what you were reading."

"Well... it's about a man with two souls. Both of them fighting for control of his body."

" _When The Moon Is Whole."_ Bari mused thoughtfully.

Blake was surprised she knew the book, but gave her a small smile. "Yeah. It's a rare edition. Do you have a copy too?"

Bari hanged her head down to the ground. "I used to. I lost it awhile back."

Blake frowned. "That's a shame. I'm sorry."

Bari grinned. "It's all good."

"Hey slowpokes!" Yang called from ahead as she stopped at the edge of a steep cliff. "You guys coming?"

 ***RWBBY***

About an hour has passed since Ruby and Weiss teamed up, and both of them are willing to admit that... they're relationship hasn't improve in the slightest. You see, earlier Ruby and Weiss came across a large pack of grimm and Weiss was attempting to eliminate one with a precise strike with Myrtenaster, her favored weapon, but Ruby getting in her way forced the dust from her sword to be released wildly to not hit the red girl, and instead caused a massive forrest fire. Now, there safe and sound, and completely loss even though Weiss is stubbornly in denial that she knows where she is going.

"Okay, it's official. We passed it." The heiress told a bored Ruby who was on the ground picking away at the grass.

"Weiss, why can't you just admit that we're lost?" Ruby groaned getting to her feet.

"We're not lost. We are going too... the forest temple!"

"Urgh!"

"Oh come on, you don't know where we're going either!"

Ruby got up in Weiss's face not even being nice to her anymore. "Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!"

Weiss has taken offense to that. "Excuse me?! What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a..." Ruby blew the fuse. "Big... stupid JERK, and I hate you!"

"Ugh! Let's just go already..." Weiss brushed the insult off and walked away from the dramatic red scythe wielder.

"Oh, let's go already! Hurry up! Waah, watch where you're going! I'm Weiss Schnee and I'm the daddy's favorite little princess!" Ruby wasted no time mocking her partner by poorly imitating her.

Weiss stopped dead in her tracks both of her fists pointed down at the floor trembling violently. "For your own personal safety, don't EVER mention my father again." Her tone was low and quiet, but dangerous.

Ruby did not back down. "How about YOU stop acting like a snot up brat, and be nice!"

"Well stop acting like a little kid!" The heiress glared at Ruby with her icy daggers.

"Stop acting like your better than everyone else!" Ruby yelled stomping her foot.

Weiss looked away raising her head in a high and mighty manner. "Hmph. Well in this case for you, it's true. Because I'm not some ignorant child carrying some oversized clunky hood everywhere I go." She once again and haughtily strolled away. "Congratulations on being the strongest little child to sneak your way into Blackwell."

Ruby was now steaming as she followed Weiss, but not before taking her frustration out on a tree with her scythe slice grumbling the for the next five minutes. "YOU'RE SO DIFFICULT!"

"No! You are!" Weiss shouted not even making contact.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Ruby and Weiss mostly argued their way aimlessly through the Emerald Forest even while fighting Beowolves, Ursa, and even a dangerous Prowler, and through all that, they are still continuing their argument on who is more difficult.

 ***RWBBY***

"Think this is it?" Yang guess as the three teammates came across an old ruin that resembled the temple described to them earlier.

Blake and Bari didn't even respond as they walked towards their potential objective.

"Chess pieces?" Blake expected relics to be more bizarre in appearance. Ironically, in a way, this was bizarre.

"Some of them are missing." Yang remarked scanning a row of an incomplete golden chest piece column.

Bari gave a black queen piece a weird look. "We just... pick one, right?" She had a feeling there has to be more than this.

"Hmm..." The Brawler obtained one of the golden pieces. "How about a cute little pony!"

A casual smirk formed across Blake's lips. "Sure."

Bari merely chuckled and ran to the center to meet up with the other two.

"That wasn't so hard!" Yang said cheerfully.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake pointed out.

"Now I think we need to get back, right?" Bari guessed sipping her canteen.

"Those were Ozpin's instructions." Blake recalled.

Bari didn't seem satisfied with that answer. "What about Ruby? Think we should scout out the place for a bit?" She let a loud belch.

"Excuse you." The black haired girl grumbled covering her nose and mouth with her hand.

A loud high pitch scream howled through the forest alerting the three girls that trouble is nearby.

Yang gasped. "Some girl's in trouble!" She looked over at her teammates who were in silence diverting their attention up to the sky. "Blake, Bari, did you hear that?"

"Uhhh..." Bari aimed her finger up to the sky with her mouth agape.

Yang followed her finger to find someone familiar falling from the sky.

"HEADSUUUUUUUUUP!" Ruby bellowed waving her arms all over.

"Ruby!" Yang shrieked bringing her arms out to catch her falling sister. "I gotcha!"

Just as Yang thought she was going save the red hooded girl from a painful crash, Ruby instantly shifted gears flying sideways now into a tree thanks to someone crashing into her.

"Did you sister fall from the sky?" Blake spoke in disbelief.

"I..." Yang had no word for what just happen.

The feeling of a mild earthquake followed by a tree line being wrecked forced Bari to bring out Violet Light. "Think it's about to get exciting." She predicted colorlessly.

An ursa broke through unto open land in a clumsily manner as if it was brain damaged but still eager for a fight.

"Yeeehaaaw!" A girl's excited cry was heard as the Ursa landed on it's stomach motionless. "Aww... it's broken." The orange haired girl hopped on top of it's neck staring down at the dead grimm in wonder. "Ooooohhh."

The boy in green dizzily emerged from behind leaning on the creature for support. "Nora... Please... don't ever do that again." He looked up to see his partner Nora missing and he suddenly panicked looking in all directions to see where she would have gone.

"Weeeeeeee!" Nora leaped forward into the ruined temple slamming into Bari sending both girls to the ground in a eye whirling daze moaning, but Nora made a quick recovery and had her large turquoise orbs staring at the golden queen piece. "Oooohhhh..." She swiped it from it's resting place and sang in a jaunty tune, "I'm queen of the caste! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Her quiet partner shouted in an unusual irritated tone.

Nora giggled. "Coming, Ren!" She called back giving him a salute before zooming away.

"Bari!" Yang rushed to her aid lifting her up and locking her hands around blue hooded girl to support her. "You okay?" She asked concerned.

Bari rapidly shook her head snapping out of her trance. "Uhh... did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I..." Yang was cut off again by a loud roar.

If just when things couldn't be crazy enough, how about Pyrrha running away from Death Stalker. She quickly turned to critically wound it allowing her to stand her ground.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Bari and Blake chorused and glared at each other surprised they said the same thing

"Grrrrrr... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yang exploded literally in flames and her iris's shifted colors into a fiery red. "Could everyone just chill out for one second?!" Yang's movements were blanketed in flames, but she was soon panting like she just ran a big mountain race to calm herself closing her eyes before reopening them restoring their lilac color.

"Woah!" Bari's tone was mellow, but it expressed the astonishment behind it. She let out and ashy cough as she brushed some of the black cinder covering her body. "I'm saying this literally in this case, you're hot."

Ruby wasted no time rushing towards the group and looked back up not looking all that thrilled. "Uh oh..."

 ***RWBBY***

"How can you leave me?!" Weiss shrieked in terror holding onto dear life to the talon of a Nevermore. She gulped knowing what she has to do. "Okay. If she made it, so can I... One... two..." She lost her grip. "THREEEEEEEEE! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Weiss shut her eyes to spare herself from the horrifying view far down below as she shrieked. Luckily for her, Weiss felt as if someone caught her. She opened her eyes again to discover her savior was none other than that annoying excuse of a boy, Jaune.

"Just dropping in?" He said all smooth like giving her a confident smirk. Unfortunately for the young Arc, his damsel in distress did not looked grateful rather than more distressed that she was now falling with him. Jaune noticed that they still have a long fall to take stripping him of his heroic bravado. "Oh, god..." They both held onto each other as they dropped to the ground with Jaune splattering onto the grass first and Weiss safely landing on his back pancaking him.

"My hero." She feigned her gratitude with her sarcasm being visible.

"My back..." Jaune wheezed.

 ***RWBBY***

Pyrrha brought her shield up deflecting the Death Stalker's giant pincer, but still sent her flying across the field with the good skill of landing on her feet along with the rest of the future hunters and huntresses.

"Great. The gang's all here. Now we can die together." Yang deadpanned.

Ruby formed a cocky smile. "Not if I can help it!" The girl in red leaped ahead with the shot of Crescent Rose at the Grimm scorpion.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled worryingly as her younger sister brought her scythe up, but was thrown back by the Death Stalker's enormous pincers as Ruby stagger to her feet to look back at the group watching.

"D-do-don't worry! Totally fine." She called out.

"Oh fu- BEHIND YOU!" Bari shrieked jabbing her arm briskly.

Ruby turned to see the giant scorpion coming at her to finish her off. "Oh, boy." She muttured as she fire a shot at the large Grimm distancing themselves to retreat.

Yang rushed forward without hesitation seeing her sister in great danger. "Ruby!"

A haunting squawk plagued the sky as both sisters glanced up to the sky to see the Nevermore swooping ahead as it flapped it's wings and showered numerous huge black feathers on Ruby who merely got caught by her cape pinning her, and blocking Yang to rescue her sister.

"Ruby! Get out of there!" She cried desperately trying to squeeze herself through accursed obstacles.

"I'm trying!" Ruby grunted struggling to yank her cape free, but froze when she saw the Death Stalker's golden stinging tail rises high above the trap girl.

More shots went off hitting the Death Stalker's armor forcing it away from it's prey. Those shot's did not come Crescent Rose rather than another weapon capable of long range. Bari sprinted towards Ruby with the unleashed Violet in mode of the rifle quickly shifting into the katana as she attempted to slice the feather trapping her teammate.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Bari gnarled striking the feather yet again getting deeper but still attached. "Fuck!" The third time did the trick cutting her free.

"Ruby! Bari!" Yang shouted stretching her arm out.

The red and blue girl looked back up to see the golden stinger coming back down on them both, and Bari shoved Ruby away to safety leaving only her to the mercy of the Death Stalker as Bari closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms not wanting to see it coming.

"BARI!" Both girls shrieked as something white flashed passed them.

*FWING*

As everything was black, Bari can hear a graceful twinkling sound along with the noise of rocks erupting violently, but felt no excruciating pain she expected to be inflicted upon.

"You are so foolish!"

That voice. So almighty and haughty. Bari opened her eyes to see Weiss in front of her kneeling before crystallized ice that immobilized the Death Stalker's tale.

"Huh? Weiss?"

"And clumsy, and inaccurate, and not to mention a poor choice of clothes!" Her scowl softened offering Bari a hand to which she accepted. "But... really brave." Weiss gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you. For saving my teammate." She turned back to the Death Stalker slicing off the stinger like a knife through butter forcing it to screech in pain but was silenced with her silver pointy sword piercing it's red eye eliminating it. Weiss looked back Bari with the same heartfelt expression and marched towards her red teammate "As for you! You are inwitted, hyperactive, and don't get my started on your fighting style!"

Ruby gulped.

"Annnd I suppose... I can be a bit..." She struggled to find the proper word for how she has been getting along with Ruby. "Difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off," She looked back at Bari. "And you being more careful, I'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Said Ruby.

Weiss brought her hand to Ruby's shoulder. "You're fine." She started to walk back to the temple with the others.

Yang pulled her sister in for a crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Too.. much... hugging!" Ruby croaked as her sister released her to see if she sustained any injuries.

Bari looked at the dead Grimm in front of her then up at the sky to see that the Nevermore was flying away screeching achingly. She simply shrugged not caring why it left, only glad it did. When she turned around, Yang was right in front of her with gracious smile.

"Are you okay?"

Bari was silent for a few minutes as if she was surprised by Yang's concern for her well being only responding with a quick nod.

What happened next was a complete surprise. Yang pulled in Bari for tight embrace. Her copper eyes widened and every muscle in her body was frozen by this action, but Bari soon relaxed returning the favor wrapping her arms around Yang.

"Thank you." Yang murmured.

Bari couldn't help but close her eyes and rest her head on the taller girl's shoulder breathing out quiet sigh.

A loud howl that sounded like a dying wolf echoed throughout the forest. Many of the students, although startled, quickly dismissed it by not being a thread. Pyrrha, her gut saying otherwise, gripped her sword tight that extended into a javelin.

"Everyone back to the temple!" The bronze armored warrior instructed.

But her order came too late a black figured instantly appeared between Yang and Bari knocking the both on the ground on separate sides with a small golden string fluttering to the grass. Bari cried out for Yang concerned for a her well being, but froze at the sight of a huge black wolf standing tall on it's hind legs, broadening it's large arms out and stared at Bari with glowing red eyes. Bari grabbed ahold of Violet Light, right at the perfect time to gash open it's hand letting the wolf roar in pain, but wasted no time pinning an unfazed Bari to the ground staring up at it's frightening face with a bleak glare.

"How's it going?" Was all Bari had to say to it before it shrieked into her face letting some of it's spit and rancid breath consume the poor girl, but she did not tremble.

The wolf was suddenly heeled back violently before Yang delivered several punishing blows at a very sharp pace. "NOT! ON! THE! MEN! UUUU!" She knocked the wolf away from Bari letting it go limp to the ground.

Bari heard a familiar twinkling sound and felt her entire body involuntarily pulled off the ground and crashed next to Weiss and Blake.

"Go! I have her!" Blake told Weiss, and the heiress fluidly skid towards the danger with Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha battling the berserk monster.

Pyrrha blocked it's monstrous hand slicing a finger off with her shield and stabbed it in the leg. "We need to get it on the ground again!" She ordered.

"Bad doggie!" Nora shouted upper slamming it with her large hammer.

Ruby shot for the sky bringing her scythe down but was blown away by a black curled fist. "We need a distraction!"

"Let it have me." Bari said emptily.

Blake was horrified by her revelation. "What?!"

"It needs a distraction..." Her voice sounded weary and hollow. "It came for me..." Bari forced herself out of Blake's arms and limped forward.

"No! Stop!" Blake ceased her by her hand. "Don't do this!"

"Trust me, Blake. It'll work." Bari assured her swinging her hand free getting dangerously close to the fight. "Hey, big guy!" She brought herself wide open. "Delicious human kabob!"

The monster spotted Bari and charged at her grabbing her by it's hand rendering it's victim completely helpless.

Bari was struggling to keep herself awake as she was threatened to faint. "Now!" Was all she could muster arching her body going unconscious.

Multiple shots crippled the wolf's two legs as Ren slashed it's lower torso forcing it to kneel lower. Yang broke it's left arm and punched it into Pyrrha's sword piercing it's head. All the red in the Grimm's eyes faded into a black void followed by a echoed dying breath before Pyrrha wrenched her sword free.

"Bari!" Yang shouted cradling the blue girl in her arms. She placed two fingers on her neck relieved that a beat can be felt followed by shallow breaths. "She's still breathing!"

"What was that thing?!" Jaune cried out shaken by what happened.

Ruby was down at her knees by Yang's side while Weiss was behind her with her hands close to her chest. Blake towered behind Yang with Bari's canteen in her hand.

"That was a Devoid." Pyrrha explained stealing the canteen from Blake's hand. "They're very rare, but very dangerous. The very essence of everything dark." She plugged the head of the canteen to Bari's mouth and coughed up some of the apple juice. "When it appeared, it seemed to have connected it's essence to Bari making her the main host."

"Essence?" Blake repeated. "Grimm don't possess aura! How can it be capable doing that?"

"Not aura! It feeds off of emotions to the point someone can be drained of them! After that, they finish off the rest!"

A soft sniffle was heard as Bari barely arched her head up grunting quietly sounding terrified. "No... please don't go... Please.."

Yang held her close. "It's okay, Bari." She soothed gently. "It's over." She rocked her gently back and forwards. "You're safe now.."

Bari fluttered her eyes before gasping for a huge amount of air fully awakening her. "Thank you.." She murmured tiredly.

The blonde brawler lifted her up close to her chest.

"I-I didn't want it to kill me." Bari stammered. "I-I felt... drawn to it! Like it was controlling me! I-I dunno-"

"We know." Yang shushed her softly. "We know." She smiled at her. "I'm not even planning on saying my famous one liner now."

"Yes!" Ruby pumped her fist by this discovery

"What is it?"

"You don't wanna hear it."

"Pretty please?"

Yang sighed turning to Ruby. "Sorry, sis. She wants to hear it."

"Urgh! Really, Bari!"

Yang cleared her throat. "This has been a rather _Grimm_ adventure, don't you think?"

"Argh!" Ruby plugged her ears close together. "I knew it was too good to be true."

Bari on the other hand couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, that sucked. Buuut worth it."

Yang laughed. "Nice save."

 ***RWBBY***

The Amphitheater was filled with the majority of the later year students who are now welcoming the newest members of their flock.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark." Professor Ozpin announced the four boys who stood proudly with their hands behind their back as it was a military ceremony. All of the had a smooth combination of ruggedness and discipline. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as: Team CRDL. Lead by: Cardin Winchester."

There was a round of applause as the prim in proper orange haired leader stood even taller before being sent to the back of the stage to make room for the next four graduates of today's earlier task.

Ozpin's voice filled the room. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as: Team JNPR."

Nora couldn't help but hug Ren.

"Led by: Jaune Arc!" Ozpin established proudly.

"What?!" Jaune was taken aback by this. "B-by me?"

Pyrrha gave him a big toothy grin. "Congratulations, Jaune!"

"Indeed." Ozpin nodded smiling approvingly. "Congratulations, young man."

Team JNPR made way for the next group of four students.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long."

Ruby was struggling to contain her excitement.

"The four of you retrieve the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as: Team RWBY. Led by: Ruby Rose."

Ruby gasped at this wonderful news that she was now in charge of her own squad. Something that Weiss was clearly not happy about.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang snaked her arms around her new leader.

The audience delivered them a well earned applause.

"Alright, everyone please settle down." Ozpin said. "Yes the teams are shown to be very promising this time a year. However, this ceremony is not over yet for we still have one student left over." He cleared his throat and tapped the microphone to silence a puzzled crowd. "Would Bari Buck please step forward onto the stage?"

There was silent chattering among the crowds of where this was going, and what is going to happen. A dew seconds later the lone girl in blue stood in the middle facing the entire theater rigid and stoic. Teams RWBY and JNPR had their full attention.

"The duty of the Huntsmen and Huntresses is not only to slay the creatures of Grimm and other threats to the world of Remnant, but fight for the innocent, and for a better tomorrow. Bari Buck has shown to uphold that example to the highest regard in every way. With her strength, dedication, and will, she has truly earned her place at this prestigious academy."

Bari quickly looked at Ozpin in a strange way thinking he's exaggerating with the speech or giving her way too much credit.

There was a pause. "And that is why I am assigning you... to Team RWBY."

There was clapping and cheering from all over. Bari's eyes widened in surprise not anticipating this selection, and when she looked up, she saw her assigned team rushing forward to welcome her with open arms. Yang gave her a warm embrace and lifted her off the ground, Ruby was cheering and whooping, Weiss couldn't help but laugh, and Blake gave her a toothy grin and nodded.

"Congratulations, young lady. You've earned it." Ozpin nodded. "As of this moment you are now known as: Team RWBBY."

As Bari was clamored by her new teammates, and feeling suffocated by Yang's hug, she couldn't help but shed a tear that she is now apart of a team. In that moment, Bari truly felt she belonged here with her team.

* * *

 **So Bari is now apart of the newly changed Team RWBBY! :D So couple of things to clear up.**

 **1: Blake mentioned reading a book about a man with two souls, but the title was never revealed so I made it up :P**

 **2: The Devoid is a made up Grimm that's a lot like the Dementor from Harry Potter, but scarier, in wolf form, and doesn't make the whole area sad and depressing, just on one person in particular to channel that negative energy. Like some sort of food source.**

 **3: Bari has a past and not a pretty one, but that would be explore right away.**

 **A Prowler is a fan made Grimm that resembles something like a jaguar or a puma.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thoughts and feedback are very helpful!**

 **Thanks again! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: Sexual content in this chapter followed by themes of depression.**

 **Bari's POV**

My eyes flutter open to find that everything was dark. It took a few seconds for my eyes to readjust themselves to see better, and longer for my mind to realize that I laying down. I noticed something seemed off. I couldn't hear the loud obnoxious sound of my fridge going off, or no automated lights going off in the kitchen. I couldn't even feel my scroll right next to me! Feeling the surge of panic coursing through me, I jolt up breathing rather heavily to find that I was not in my room at all! My heart is beginning to beat like some sort of wild drum feeling itself tensing up after every beat. Then as I gathered my senses remembering that I was in my new dorm room laying on an amazing bed with soft covers covering my body and my teammates were still sleeping rather soundly.

 _Of course. I'm at Beacon now. This is my home._

The window was open letting the cool fresh air seeping into the room feeling rather nice and breezy. I heard someone blowing a high pitch raspberry after breathing in through their nose and I could tell right away that it was Ruby. She is the adorable badass of the team after all. Ten minutes must have passed and I can tell I was getting really antsy. I sighed frustrated at the fact that I need to get out of bed and be up for a bit in order to help me go back to bed.

 _I was afraid it would come to this..._

I carefully got out of bed not wanting to wake everyone up as I carefully opened the door making those creaks every time when someone tries to sneakily open a door. Biting my lip I twisted my head around back to my team and was thankful none of them seemed to be sleep still so with opening it a few more inches, I squeezed myself through the door and gently closed the door behind it making my way to the bathroom.

I wasn't hard to find the bathroom and even better there was no one inside. Perfect. I sighed bringing my head to my head breathing heavily and opened up the door letting me into the stall. Although simple, it didn't look cheap smooth wooden walls engraved into the floor and a toilet that looked somewhat elegant. I locked the door behind me and forced myself against the wall feeling everything building up.

With a sniffle, I pulled down my pajama bottoms and panties and slid myself down to the floor placing my hand below my belly button and moaned feeling tingling pleasure teasing me. A loud gasp escaped my mouth and I ceased all movements fearing someone might have heard that, but hearing nothing I continued stroking myself increasing the pace suddenly rapidly as well as my muscles relaxing and contracting at the same pace. as I tried to keep my breathing down to a minimum. My toes curled to the breaking point as I can feel all the enormous pressure building up inside of me, yet I accelerated my movements feeling the full force of the result making my shudder violently. I took in a sharp inhale brought my head up with my eyes squeezed inhale involuntarily kicking the stall forcing to mutter out gibberish. I bit my hand shakily exhaling feeling the aftershocks of the moment.

I was motionless for what felt like forever after my quick solo sex time. I knew what was going on, and I was powerless to stop it.

 _Everything feels wrong. It's only going to get harder. What is wrong with me? Did I make a mistake? I don't know what to do..._

Although I'm no stranger to panic attacks, every time they hit me, it's feels like something brand new and frightening all over again. I was so scared. My body landed onto the hard floor with my head resting on my PJ bottoms feeling the floodgates bursting fiercely. I did my best not to make a lot of noise so my crying was merely uneven breaths, but I can feel all the heart wrenching pain as I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth together with my hand making a trembling fist. It was all just too much.

"No... please no..." A hiccup jolted my body. "I'm so sorry... I can't..."

Although it must have been a few minutes, I felt as if I can finally feel the numbing affects setting in to wash away all the pain and burden that has plagued so hard for the night. I remained on the floor still crying, but feeling much more calm now as I closed my eyes and took in some deep breaths.

"Shh..." My hands intertwined clutching each other tightly as if someone was holding my hand. "You're fine..." I sniffled loosening my body feeling myself go limp. "It's okay. You're okay."

I stared at the wall until I found what remaining energy and my arms pushed off the floor grabbing my bottoms and panties putting them back on taking in one last breath before opening the door and still no one was still here. I turned on the sink washing my hand after that moment in the stall this time adding the soap. When I turned off the sink, I can hear sniffling coming from outside the halls and when I turned I can see a familiar face. It was the girl with the bunny ears.

"Velvet?" I recalled that was her name.

"H-hello." She greeted sniffling.

Oh my god what happened to her?

"I-I'm sorry... I thought..."

I came over giving her a hug thinking she needed one, and I was so grateful she hugged back.

"Don't be sorry." I whispered. "Shhh... don't be sorry." I gently squeezed hearing a sob escape her. We pulled away and I can see her giving me a small smile.

"Thank you..." She whimpered. "Uh... would you like to... go outside? On the roof?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I think that's cool." I think we both need some fresh air.

We carried on through the dark with Velvet holding my hand as if she was guiding me through the darkness.

"Watch out!" She yelped quietly pulling me over to the side. "Sorry! I just saw a little stub of wood sticking out. Didn't want you to hit your foot."

I let out silent chuckle. "Dang! You have good eyes!"

Then I mentally hit myself remembering why.

 _Faunus have night vision, dumbass._

"If you don't mind me asking," I was hesitant to ask her this afraid that I would say it in the wrong way. "What does night vision look like?"

When Velvet turned to face me, I brought my head down fearing I've offended her. "I-I mean, naturally I mean."

She laughed. "It's like looking through light blue lenses." She explained.

"Pretty cool." I said. I wish I had night vision.

We made it towards a window leading out on top of the roof that stared out into Beacon showing us everything. I felt like I was at a magical amusement park. More beauty was added by the fragmented moon illuminating the sky. We both sat down and were silent for a few seconds before Velvet was the first to speak up.

"Congratulations on being apart of Team RWBBY." She praised.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "It's just... weird be here I guess." I looked back out into that view.

"You seem sad." Velvet mentioned. "Is everything alright?"

For now yes. I'm feeling better. But I wouldn't say that to her.

"Yeah. I think I'm just a bit homesick." I lied. I didn't miss the Industrial District at all. "What about you? You doing okay?"

Velvet's expression turned grim and she brought her head and bunny ears down skeptically shaking her head. "It's... my mum." Her voice cracked.

"Do you... wanna talk about it?" I offered.

Velvet nodded and sniffled. "She... she's very sick. Has been for four years now but..." She let out a hiccup and was struggling to hold it in.

I gently placed my hand her shoulder. "It's okay." I soothed. "Take your time."

"L-last month. She..." Oh no. Please no. "She had to be rushed to the hospital. The doctors told us the... there were tumors in her brain. With the MediDust treatment, she's doing much better, but..." She just started bawling at that point and I wasted no time pulling her into my arms.

"Let it all out." I cooed. "It's okay. Let it all out." Right now, I just wanted to protect her from all that was bad and cruel from the world.

Velvet's sobs shook both of us and right now she was holding nothing back started crying like she hasn't cried for a really long time. To hear her mom go through this is just horrible. I'm happy at the fact she's doing better, but Velvet has every right to be sad and scared, but for some reason, I'm glad she told me about this. I know it's weird to think that her telling me so awful can have some sense of closure, but in all honesty, that's how I was feeling right now.

Velvet started to calm down after a few minutes only sniffling now as she remained in my arms. I can feel her bunny ears on my shoulders, and I just found so freaking cute. I merely rubbed her back though. We both pulled away and I can see her puffy tear stained face.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime, V." I replied. "Is it... okay if I call you V? Or do you prefer Velvet?"

"Just Velvet please." She insisted.

I nodded. "Okay. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Does your team know?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what to say. One of my friends, Coco, knows something is wrong, but.. I haven't told her."

"Can you promise me something?"

She looked at me waiting for what I had to say.

"Tell your team. And if not your team, tell Coco." I told her. "She cares for you and they'll help you through this."

She sniffled. "Okay."

"Hey. Chin up, okay?" I said softly.

She smiled and nodded.

I gave her a smile. "I think we should get back to bed, okay?"

"Alright."

We both got up and hopped back inside giving each other one last hug and we both wished each other a good night before going our separate ways.

"Bari?"

I turned at Velvet's response and she looked more happy now. "Thank you."

I grinned and her and nodded before heading back into my dorm room where I needed to get some rest.

I slowly opening the door annoyed by the high pitch creaking but I slipped inside carefully closing the door and tip toed back to my bed where in a few minutes, the sleepy effects began to kick in and before I knew it, I was back thrown back into the dream world.

* * *

 **From this having romance in, this might be switched to M later on in the story. I never did an interlude chapter before so I hope it suffices and does not go off the path to a Mari Sue. (That's one of my fears for this RWBY story) As always I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and feel free to give any honest feedback. It will help me out tremendously.**

 **Cya :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sound of a ear piercing horn forced an alarmed Bari awake and yelped blasting off into the ceiling. She was pasted into the wall where she can see stars and apples spinning around her head while Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake looked up at Bari.

"I think it was a little too loud for her, Yang." Ruby said looking at her sister who holding a yellow alarm horn that has a black crest in the shape of a burning heart.

Both sisters were still in their PJ's with Ruby in a black tank top with pink heart shaped beowolf and long pants with pink roses. Yang, like Ruby wore a tank top but was orange with a elegant flame with black boy shorts

The blonde bruiser looked at her alarm then back up at Bari. "She really woke up did she?"

Bari snapped out of her daze and quickly she was on the wall and her eyes expanded in fear. "Eeeep!" She meeped closing her eyes. "Don't look down! Don't look down! Don't look down!"

Weiss cocked her head. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"No you are!" Bari yelled with her eyes still shut. "Shut up and please get me down from here! Please! Please! Please! This is so high!"

"Hold on, Bari! We'll save you!" Ruby called up to her trapped friend.

The other four members of team RWBBY huddled together to come up with a plan.

"So how are we gonna get her down from up there?" Weiss asked. The Heiress was in a rather graceful shining white dress with her snow hair down to her shoulders.

"Well... we could use stack the beds and pull her out." Blake suggested. Her black yukata captured the resemblance of Blake herself: simple yet amazing.

"Boooriiing!" Yang blurred.

Blake rolled her eyes. "But efficient."

Weiss let out a scoff. "And risky! There's always the possibility of them falling and creating a huge mess." She sighed.

Ruby directed her attention to Blake. "Can you use Gambol Shroud to help her break loose?"

Blake nodded. "All we would have to do is to see who can catch her."

Weiss cleared her throat getting everyones attention. "Leave that to me."

A cracking sound was heard followed by pieces of plaster hitting the floor. The four girls looked up to see that Bari was slowly but surely molting from the wall and she was panicking more and more all with shielding her hers with her sealed lids.

"Guys! I'm gonna fall!" She repeated her fear shrieking from the top of her lungs. "I'M GONNA FALL!" Bari plugged her fingers deep into the wall whimpering like a scared little girl.

Weiss let out an annoyed grunt and broke away from the group. "Calm down, you needy baby! You're fine!" The Schnee fencer, silver gracefully waved her arms around resulting in a twinkling tune and the rapid formation of a large snowflake glyph and gradually lifted it into the air to get to Bari's height.

Ruby, Blake and Yang looked up amazed of Weiss's profound skill and discipline.

"Ooohh... sooo coool..." Ruby drooled dreamily.

With the last restraints removed, Bari was removed from the ceiling letting out a squeak of terror, but soon found out that she landed on something with a cold surface. She finally opened her eyes to find she on Weiss's snowflake glyph as gently lowered her to the ground.

"Woah..." Bari was in pure awe and carefully got to her feet bringing her arms out to keep her balance and took the liberty of jumping on it producing a louder twinkling noise with some sparkles. "Cool!" She leapt again much to Weiss's frustration.

"Stop it!" She yelled in a strained tone with her arms trembling. "You're making it harder!"

"Hmph!" Bari flopped herself on her bottom in a criss cross position sticking her nose up like a snobbish toddler.

Weiss's teeth clench in anger at Bari's immature behavior and lowered her arms and walked over to her bed with Bari crash landing to the ground.

"Weiss!" Yang snapped helping Bari up and brushing some bits and pieces of her off the ceiling.

"Curse you..." Bari arched her back and neck making some loud popping noises. "And thank you."

Weiss turned to her and gave her a small smile. "Next time, I would frame from using my glyphs as some sort of bouncy platform."

"Ehh, no promises."

"Okay then!" Ruby chimed in cheerfully. "Now that teammate Bari has been saved from really tall distances-"

"I'm not afraid of heights!" Bari stressed.

"Sooo the panicking and keeping your eyes closed the whole time you were up there?" Blake pointed out.

"Hey I'm not a fan of falling, okay?" She defended.

Ruby spoke again loud and proud. "We can finally begin our first order of business!"

"Decorating!" Yang cheered raising her fist.

"WHAT?!" Weiss and Bari chorused not pleased in the slightest.

"We still have to unpack." Blake added holding out a large briefcase clicked open and numerous cluttered pieces fell to the floor. "Annnnnd clean."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Bari crossed her arms frowning. "I was woken up for that?!"

Weiss turned to her scoffing. "You think you were the only one?!"

Ruby zoomed in on Weiss blowing on a whistle scaring her to the ground and forced Bari to cover her ears and despite wanting to, she did not blow a fuse at the leader.

"Alright!" Ruby brought her hands to her hips proudly. "Yang, Blake, Bari, Weiss, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" The scythe wielder raised her arm in the air heroically. "BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!" Yang and Blake cried in unison mimicking Ruby's pose.

Bari and Weiss gave each other tired and not very eager looks and than looked back at their three teammates ready and willing to transform their entire dorm room, then back at each other before Weiss brought her head to the floor while Bari let out a groan and collapsed onto her bed moaning like a zombie.

* * *

 **Bari's POV**

Okay I'll admit, I never really was a fan of decorating rooms, moving furniture, or anything that involves that some sort of manual labor, but so far this is pretty fun. Right now I was at the bookshelves with Blake setting all of our books up.

As I placed one of my favorite Sci Fi Novel _Freelancer4HIRE_ up, I impulsively delved into my backpack to fish out the next book. I glanced down to see what this bad boy was called, and the second I saw the title, I got the butterfingers and dropped it to the floor blushing and frozen. I snapped out of it and tried to grab the book that was thankfully faced over, but just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Blake claimed it first. I panicked and made small noises begging her to give me back the book, but it was too late for she already turned the book over for her to see the title, and when her eyes got as wide as small plates, my cheeks couldn't help but burn. Wanting to spare myself of any more humility, I swiped the book from a bewildered Blake and cradled it to my chest wanting to keep my ultimate favorite _The Realm of The Setting Sun_ away from anyones hands.

"That's... ummm..." Blake being at a lost for words followed by her shy smile made me more relaxed, but I was skeptical to see where she was going with this. "Is... that really yours?"

I nodded still embarrassed to form words clutching the book even tighter.

"I... wasn't aware you enjoy erotica." Her tone shifted into a more open and curious tone.

I shushed her loudly bringing my finger to my lips then all over the place begging her to keep this on the down low to the others.

This made her laugh and she brought out a book called _Ninja's of Love_ and I let out a big grin knowing that our secrets were safe with us. I read it once, and although it wasn't really my type of thing, I do love how Lian and Alo kick some demon ass. Plus the fluff was touching. Both of us brought out our pinkies promising each other that our secrets were safe with us, but I highly doubt a teen fluff could compete with the amount of smut erotica possesses. Blake slipped _Ninja's of Love_ back into her bag quickly glancing back the others worried that if they saw us, and to our luck, they didn't.

"Umm..." Blake looked down at the floor before darting her eyes up a little. "Is it okay if I borrow it? Only for a week."

I turned my head a little. Has she never read _The Realm of the Setting Sun_ before? After some pondering and thinking about all the potential risks of letting it fall into the wrong hands, and against my better judgement, I gave her the book.

"Please don't let anyone see it!" I quietly begged.

She smiled grinned nodding her head and slipped my book into her bag like forbidden secrets being thrown into a whole other realm with Blake as the ruler. Man that sounds poetic.

After a few added homey items, restitching the window curtain, and setting up the FORGE System, this dorm looked much more awesome. There was only one problem.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss noted not really happy how the beds took up almost all of the freaking room.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake concurred.

"Maybe we can ditch some of our stuff?" Yang suggested.

"Not the FORGE! Please." I quickly added.

"We are not throwing out the FORGE." Yang declared.

Oh thank god.

Ruby wrapped her hand around her chin thinking. "Maaybee we could replace the beeeedssss..." She gasped and snapped her fingers of what must seem like an awesome idea. "Annnnnnd replace them with bunkbeds!"

Yeah. It's an awesome idea!

Weiss cocked her head looking skeptical on it. "That seems... incredibly dangerous."

Yang pumped her fist. "And super awesome!"

"It does seem efficient." Blake does a pretty good job keeping casual about almost everything from what I seen, but I could just tell she was down with the idea too.

Weiss stammered, "Well... we should put it to a vote."

"I think we just did, Snowflake." I grinned.

Weiss seemed not to enjoy my nickname for her given that she was giving me that 'don't ever call me that ever again' look. As for the idea for the bunkbeds, Blake raised her hand in a thumbs up, Yang brought her hands up rocking them on with a party grin, with Weiss stubbornly stuck her tongue out. My yay pose was merely a boring 'crossing my arms and nodding my head' kinda thing. With it decided, we delved forward working on the modifications before bouncing back admiring our little handiwork.

"Objective complete!" Ruby declared proudly. I can see why Weiss thought this was pretty freaking dangerous. I mean the top bunk on the left was being held up by some rope and was covered around by a blanket towering above the bottom bunk while the beds on the right were stacked up by some books. I really hope my book isn't one of them.

"I'm sleeping in the hammock!" Ruby called hastily. She was mentioning the bedsheets cocooned to the lamplight on the ceiling.

"Dibs on the top left bunk!" I cried out not taking any chances.

Weiss gasped. "What?!"

"That means the top bunk is mine." I clarified triumphantly.

"No it doesn't, you dolt!"

I gave her a cheeky grin. "The International Dibs Protocol says so!"

"Wha- the wha-?!" Weiss stomped her foot and muffled a frustrated shout. "Fine! I wanted the bottom bunk anyways!"

Yang muttered, "Sour grapes."

"Alright!" Ruby continued showing off her cool leader bravado. "Our second order of business iiiiiiiiiiiissssssss..."

 _Five minutes later_

"...classes." Ruby let out a disappointed sigh knowing that the inevitable was going to happen. The one thing I always dreaded when it comes to school overall: studying. Yeah this is one of the reasons why I got kicked out of high school.

Normally I don't like the idea of wearing uniforms, but the long socks and jacket feel really comfortable. The blouse part just didn't sit with me, but whatever.

I was sitting right next to Ruby as we were going over the schedule together.

"Okay, so we got a few classes together today." She started. "At nine we have profe-" Weiss abruptly cut Ruby off.

"What?! Did you say nine'o clock?!"

"Ummm..." Ruby didn't know how to respond to that.

"IT'S 8:55, YOU DUNCE!" Weiss rushed out of the room high on her heels.

We all peered out the doorway watching her speed off without us. Team JNPR right across from us had their heads out too.

Ruby stammered. "u-uhhhhh... t-t-to class!" She announced peeling out the door with Blake, Yang, and I following in that order. The sound of yelling, and thudding the the floor made me glance back to see the team next door was on the ground

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Jaune's yelled frantically popping up sprinting after us.

We still had 5 minutes left! If we keep it up like this, we'll be at our first class before the clock strikes at nine.

* * *

It was a close call, but we made it to class before nine. This room is so amazing! The best way I can describe it is it's like a semicircular university classroom with a very elegant theme to it. At the front of the room where the professor's desk, and board were at, there were illustrated descriptions of the type of Grimm such the Deathstalker, Beowolf, and even that motherfucking nevermore. I darted my eyes up to see what looked like a combination of a broadaxe and a blunderbuss in one deadly combination, which send chills down my spine knowing that is a real Huntsmen weapon.

Everything in this room felt so real and bizarre and it gave my stomach an unsettling feeling. I don't know if it's first day of school butterflies or the fact that all of those Hunter vs Grimm movies, no matter how gory and awesome they were, did not prepare me for the real life of being a huntress. Those grimm illustrations are more intimidating than those blood stained murderous horde of Ursa in _A Hunter's Legacy._ I blew out air to calm my nerves and carried on.

I followed the line and ended up sitting next to Ruby as she gave me a big toothy grin, and I couldn't help but return the favor. Weiss was next to me on my right with Blake and Yang filling up the last spots.

"Well that was a good morning workout!" Ruby threw a couple of fists like she was still warming up. If you call rushing to class the last second a good workout, then sure why not?

"Yeah." I exhaled leaning back against the hard wood bumping my head. "Agh fffff..." It took everything to restrain myself from blurting out the ultimate swear word.

Ruby laughed. "Careful with your head!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, mom."

It didn't take long for Professor Port to show up. He looked like a man of traditional nobility from his burgundy suit with a velvet ascot, to his olive pants that are tucked neatly in his boots. Even his facial expressions spelled fancy all over them with his well combed grey hair, bushy eye brows, a big fancy mustache. I don't know if I can qualify him as overweight so right now, I'm going to say he's a stocky man.

From my experience, teachers on the first day would drone you out over the rules, what this subject was going to cover, ect. ect. Well let's just say, that Port started off being loud and jolly sounding even going as far as to glorify us as 'predators'. So far I liked where this was going.

"Monsters! Deeeemons! Prowlers of the night!" Professor Port brought his arm out gesturing to the Grimm diagrams. "Oh yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but merely refer to them as _prey!"_ He laughed proudly, but I could tell that his theatrical teaching style is putting others to sleep. Wheres that anonymous cricket chirping when you need it?

However that didn't stop him from his epic and boring speech.

"Uhhh... and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy!" Good save I guess. "Now as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! The world of Remnant is engulfed with creatures that would love nothing more than to shred you limb from brutal limb! That is where we come in: The Huntsmen!" He glanced over towards where we were sitting. "And Huntresses..." With a wink and a click of his tongue, Yang forced out an uncomfortable chuckle. Me on the other hand, I sat up formed a fist with my hand and stared at Professor Port with all signs of hostility. I don't give a fuck how much of a badass huntsmen he is, if this guy even tries to make a move on me, he'll wish he hadn't.

Port didn't seem to catch my warning, which must have meant he wasn't directing his attention to me. I hope...

"Individuals who have sworn to protect others who cannot protect themselves." The shining gold buttons on his coat were slightly bouncing up and every time did a little hop. "From what you ask? Why... the very world!" Port raised his arm triumphantly.

"Aaayeah!" A thrilled cry was heard from the back of the room and we all looked up at one particular dude who was out of his seat, but he quickly sat back down not wanting to be the center of attention.

 _Seems he's got fans._

"That is what you are training to become! But first, a story." Huh. Okay that's a first. "A tale of a young handsome man." And I'm guessing that handsome young man you so boast about would be none other than... "Me." That's what I thought.

I groaned rolling my eyes leaned back against the seat again thankful that I didn't hit my head this time. Weiss caught my boredom and flashed me a stern look that was signaling me to pay attention before turning back to Professor Port giving him what I was not: listening to some crazy story that has NOTHING to do with the creatures of Grimm.

To my left, I can hear Ruby scratching the paper with her pencil while holding in her snickers.

"...Although he smelled of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter,' he told me..."

More stifled laughs were being contained by Ruby so I looked over to see what was so funny. When she was done with her drawing, she showed it to me seeing that on her notes, it was none other than a very overweight man with the fancy hair and big mustache with the illustrious title of 'Professor Poop' making a raspberry sound with her tongue sticking out. Okay it's rather pretty cheesy and somewhat crude but... it's kinda funny since my dry snickering couldn't help itself. Ruby and I gave each other fist bumps, and Yang softly pounded the desk laughing along too, while Weiss just got more and more agitated.

"Ah hm hmm!" Port cleared his throat which was meant for us reminding us to pay attention to his grand adventures. "But in the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity! And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity, and my held high, celebrated as a hero!" Port did a bow like it was the ending of a play. All that was missing was the applause. "The moral of the story is: A true huntsmen must be honorable! A true huntsmen must be dependable! A true huntsmen must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Hearing his conclusion hit me. If these were the standards of a huntsmen, then I am unworthy of being one for I lack ALL of these things. I don't know why Professor Ozpin allowed me to come to Beacon. Yeah I'm good in a fight, but only with my fists and against other people! I suck when it comes to holding a badass katana like Violet Light and using it against Grimm. Hopefully in time IF I graduate Beacon and become a full fledged huntress, I'll be sure to make it count.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port questioned. Weiss's hand flashed up in an instant second with with her teeth clenched, and her muscles frigid.

"I do, sir!" Judging by her tone, she seemed a little pissed off. I can't really blame her since we were kinda getting on her nerves.

Port examined Weiss carefully. "Hmmm... Well let's see if you can back your claims... with action!" He gestured his hand for her to approach the front. "Step forward, Miss Schnee, and face your opponent!"

The opponent he is talking about is violently rocking in a huge cage with glowing red eyes illuminating from inside. In other words: It's a fucking Grimm. Okay seriously, how in the hell did I not noticed that earlier?! Acting on impulse, my hand delved for my hip where Violet Light was, and when I gripped the smooth cylinder outline I looked back up at Weiss who was at the front of the room wielding her signature rapier: Myrtenaster. Her movements were precise and quick as she waved her weapon around. Every fiber in my being wanted to shout out that this whole thing is fucking nuts and that this thing is going to kill her, but I thought back to the Emerald Forrest remembering that every single one of these students were far superior to me when it comes to fighting monsters. I took in a deep breath and remained silent.

"Goooooooo Weiss!" Yang cheered pumping her arm.

Blake was flickering a small flag labeled RWBBY with two encouraging words, "Fight well!"

"Yeah!" Ruby inspirited jumping to her feet. "Represent Teeeaaam RWBBY!"

"I'm trying to concentrate!" She snapped.

Ruby sat back down dejected. "Sorry..."

"All right!" Port raised his Huntsmen weapon up over the cage. "Let the match... begin!" With a quick swing, the lock was slashed off and with a loud powerful roar, a tigris pounced from the cage with it's claws and teeth showing ready to shred Weiss, but her quick reflexes allowed her to dodge it.

"Oh ho ho! Not what you were expecting, I take it?" Port was over there with his arms behind his back simply observing the 'match' as he would call it.

Is this some kind of sick joke?!

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby's cheering calmed me remembering that Weiss can do this.

I sighed and loosen my grip on Violet Light bringing both hands back up to the desk reminding myself that she can beat this thing.

The grimm monster was basically a giant cat predator that is really scary in both appearances and how it moves. Not to mention the soft growling made my skin churn. If Weiss was afraid for her life, she did not make it show for she pulled her rapier to her head, bend her knees forward and thrust herself forward at the charging beast who rammed her with it's head and clawed her arm and crashed to the ground with her weapon sliding to a corner on the far side of the room.

"Oh no..." I gasped quietly.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out to her. "Go for the throat!"

Weiss got to her feet and thankfully I didn't see any blood coming from her arm. Though she was getting more annoyed by the second. "Stop telling me what to do!"

Glancing at the tigris and the her weapon, Weiss sprinted for Myrtenaster and with a quick roll, she swiped it off the ground and began to absorb a barrier in the form of a snowflake deflecting the tigris's lethal strike and sent to bouncing back. Another snowflake emerged from behind Weiss, and as she hopped from one to the top one, she jumped off with her rapier aimed at the Grimm's belly, but it quickly recovered and dashed out of the way.

"Tricky one is he?" Port broke the silence.

The Tigris leaped again this time pinning Weiss to the ground as she kept it's razor sharp teeth at bay with Myrtenaster jammed in it's mouth.

"Oh my god..."

 ***RWBBY***

 **No one's POV**

Seeing that the tigris was the one dominating this battle, Professor Port raised his weapon and calmly walked towards the two combatants.

"I think this concludes today's match, Ms Schnee." There was no sign of disappointment in his tone. "But you to hold your own against the legendary tigris is the stepping stone on becoming a true-"

 _SSFFWWAAASH_

The monstrous predator was forced off with a sharp surface penetrating it's throat as it cry out from the deadly strike of Violet Light. Bari forced it on it's side yanking her weapon from the creature and turning the blade on it's crystal edge and a loud shout, decapitated the threat as it began to disintegrated into the air. There was gasping among the students to see what they just witnessed.

Panting heavily, Bari retracted her blade into it's compact state, and went over to a wide eyed Weiss offering her a hand. One which she instantly brushed away roughly.

"What were you thinking?!" She seethed condemning her teammate. "This was my match!"

Bari was taken aback by Weiss's harshness, but closed her eyes and her replaced her hurt expression with a calm level headed one. "I was only trying to help." She explained rationally. "That thing had you pinned, and I'm your teammate."

This only infuriated Weiss more. "I still had a trick up my sleeve! You ruined everything, you... you... ignorant child!"

"Stop it, Weiss!" Yang came to Bari's defense.

"Well... Urgh!" Weiss stomped her foot and marched back up to her seat.

Bari did not say anything rather she closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and walked back up taking her seat shaking her head and brought it up again.

Professor Port cleared his throat. "Well... while that was an unexpected and highly unorthodox move, I will say that this should be an example how a huntsmen team functions." He explained. "Teamwork may mean the difference between life... and death no matter what enemy you face. I'm afraid... that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assign readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismiss!"

Bari and Weiss were the first ones out of their seats both marching at a hasty pace without even glancing an eye at each other.

Yang, Blake, and Ruby looked at each other then returned their attention to the door that slowly shut itself all the way.

"Wow..." Jaune muttered bewildered by what just happen.

 ***RWBBY***

"Okay! Can you just stop?" Bari grabbed Weiss by her arm forcing the heiress to face her. "Look, I'm sorry I screwed you up, but in case you hadn't notice-"

"Notice what?" Weiss snarled shoving Bari timidly. "That you made a fool out of me? Doubting my skills when it comes to a fight?"

"That wasn't a training dummy, Weiss, that was a freakin' tigris!" She stressed. "The thing that was trying to rip your face clean off?"

Weiss scoffed. "Only you would do something so drastic."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're horrible in a fight! You're just some lowlife city rat who has done NOTHING to earn your place here! You wouldn't last one SECOND against that tigris! Why are you even here in the first place?"

"I could be asking the same from a spoiled corporate princess who doesn't give a flying fuck about anyone!" Bari's tone made a deadly rise, but maintain the control not to scream out in the halls.

Weiss gasped enraged. "Excuse me?! Don't you DARE judge me!"

"Same to you, Princess!"

"I HATE YOU!" Weiss shrieked.

"Oh yeah! The feelings mutual!" Bari laughed angrily and marched passed Weiss wanting to get as far away from her as possible.

 ***RWBBY***

The Academy's Buffet was stocked with every fine food, beverage, and added specials, and this made Bari feel like she was a chubby kid with the keys to a land of candy. Her trey was lightly filled with only a bowl of natural mash potatoes with melted cheese and a big whip of sour cream, molten lava chocolate cake and sparkling apple cider and exited into the cafeteria to see that it was filling up rather quick. There were so many people quickly filling up seats that made her unsure of where would be a good place to sit. Luckily she caught Blake over where Jaune and Pyrrha were at, so she made her way over to her close acquaintances.

Friends. To her friends.

"Excuse me." She grabbed the attention of the three. "Is it... okay if I sit here."

Blake, who was sketching in a small journal book, looked up at her and smiled. "Of course." She replied moving to the side to give Bari a place to sit.

"Thanks." Bari took her seat mushing the sour cream into her mash potatoes and took a bite.

"Hello again, Bari!" Pyrrha greeted happily waving.

Bari became ashamed for her rudeness and looked up at the athletically build warrior girl. "Hi there. It's nice to officially meet you." She said in a mellow tone much similar to Blake's.

Pyrrha beamed. "Same to you. How were classes?"

"They were pretty good." Bari simply said and added more for the sake of the conversation. "The instructors here are... more enthusiastic when it comes to the subjects."

"Tell that to Professor Port." Jaune butted in and began to imitate the proud huntsmen. "When I was a boy, I ran like a little girl when a rat was devouring my oh so combed hair everyone loves!"

Pyrrha's hand was over her mouth giggling of Jaune's foolishness, and the two RWBBY members chuckled along.

"By the way, Bari, that was really awesome what you did back in class!" Jaune remarked remembering how she destroyed the tigris that held Weiss down.

"She might've known what she was doing." Bari said remembering how mad Weiss was when she stepped in. "But I..." There was a pause. "I'm.. glad she's okay."

"You were looking out for her." Blake assured gently resting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Weiss will cool down about it in time."

"Sooo... Bari," Jaune started. "Seems you and I have Phys Ed next class." He started flexing his muscle. "Hope you don't mind if I just examine how this bad boy is doing."

Bari narrowed her eyes. "Sounds like you want me to take a shower with you."

Jaune's bravado shattered into panicked rambling. "No! Nononono!" He chuckled nervously. "I-I mean, i-it's been awhile since I worked out and..." He brought his head down on the table mumbling, "Oh god, why did I say that?"

Bari laughed. "Calm down, Jauney. I was just messing."

Blake and Pyrrha joined in laughing at Jaune's embarrassment.

"Well I'm happy to say, I'm going to be in the same class with you two." Pyrrha shared.

"What about you, Blake?" Jaune asked.

"I'm going to be in the library reading a new book." Blake cheeks went red again knowing the book she was going to read.

"Sounds like a good plan!" Pyrrha said encouragingly. "What book did you pick?"

"Umm..." Blake and Bari looked over at each other with wide eyes and they both knew they did not want to say the title. "Well... it's about... a young woman who is a champion and... she is ordered by the empress to do... adventurous tasks." Bari explained carefully.

Bari began to form a shade of red too and looked down at her food poking away at the molten cake with the lava erupting from the chocolate volcano.

"I should read it too!" Pyrrha said.

"NO!" Bari and Blake matched their exclamation.

Pyrrha gave them a strange look. "Why not?"

"Uhh... it has... really... gory scenes in it." Bari didn't technically lie. The scenes were indeed very graphic.

Pyrrha merely smiled. "A little blood won't frighten me."

"Well... I don't think you'll find in the library." Blake said.

Jaune took a big bite of his hot dog. "Mwhassi caaww?" He swallowed his food and tried again. "My bad. What's it called?"

"Ummm..." Blake bit her lip and looked over to Bari who was shaking her head vigorously she turned her attention back to the duo about to speak.

"Hey guys!"

Yang's voice called out and before anyone had the chance to look in the direction where she was coming from, Yang was already at the table sitting right across from Bari with her tray on the table. All of them were wondering how in the world did she get from one place to another so quick.

Yang gave Bari a light jab on the shoulder. "You really love getting into crazy situations, do you?"

Bari shrugged. "I guess." She replied. "But Weiss doesn't seem to like my crazy moves."

"She'll cool off." Yang assured. "Don't worry about it."

"You think Professor Port's classes will be as short as there were today from here on out?" Jaune ask like he was hoping that it was going to be a reality.

"I highly doubt it, Jaune." Pyrrha answered and Jaune sighed bringing his head down. "Don't worry. The reading material isn't that much at all."

"Did any of you guys think that story he told was true in any way?" Yang asked skeptically remembering how he just droned on about his 'heroic' deeds.

"I believe they were true." Blake stated closing her book. "I just think they're exaggerated to an extreme."

Once again, Jaune deepened his voice to pretending he is the proud Professor Port, and everyone was getting a kick out his joking nature. All except for Bari, who seemed preoccupied and took a small nibble at her mash potatoes.

 ***RWBBY***

Nighttime as fallen, and the fractured moon shines bright in the sky, but the campus still remained bustling of students who were coming or going to class or just merely to pass the time with activities such as sports or interacting with their friends.

Not so much for Bari, who was leaning on the ledge overlooking Beacon. She looked down at her feet and curled them around each other before doing some light tapping, and clicked her fingers against the railing repeatedly as she brought her head down closing her eyes.

"There you are!" A familiar cheerful voice called out to her. Bari knew who it was before she turned to see her long blonde haired teammate in her usual vest black shorts and boots. And she never fails with delivering a smile, something that's welcoming for Bari.

"Just been getting some fresh air." Bari told her.

Yang hopped up on the edge sitting on the railings with her back facing the campus. "Long day huh?"

Bari nodded humming in agreement.

"Well at least we don't have classes tomorrow!"

Bari smirked. "One of the cool things about the first week." She mentioned knowing that all of the classes for the semester aren't going to start until next week.

"Speaking of which," Yang started. "Ruby is inviting the gang over to Pizza Galaxy, annnd no teammate is getting left behind."

Bari chuckled. "Like I'm going to stay behind while you guys have all the good stuff."

Yang laughed. "I knew you wouldn't resist."

There was a brief moment of silence before Yang broke it. "You okay?" She asked worryingly touching her arm in a nurturing manner. "I can tell somethings bothering you, so don't try and weasel yourself out of this."

Bari sighed and looked out at the campus. "Yang..." She turned to face the brawler. "I don't belong here."

"What are you talking about? Of course you do!" Yang protested. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I didn't go to any of the academies!" Bari confessed. "I didn't get any training of ANY kind, or pass any tests to get here!" Her she curled her hand into a ball and looked away from Yang feeling ashamed.

Yang looked shocked by this revelation. "What do you mean?" There was no hint of anger or disgust in her tone, only curiosity.

"I didn't even made Violet Light. I won it in a tournament. The only reason why I'm here is because Ozpin offered me a spot here, and I don't even know why!" She laughed walking the other way. "I-I mean do I look like huntress material? Tough? Good in fight? You saw how I was in the forest!" She vented out a frustrated growl and brought her head to her hand. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Yang showing no signs of hostility of disappointment, only a uplifting smile.

"I think you were offered a place here, because Ozpin thinks you would become a great huntress." The blonde girl concluded. "And so do I."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Yang asserted. "When Ruby was a first year at signal, she didn't have the slightest clue on how to use Crescent Rose." Yang started giggling. "She accidentally tore down the wall of the gym during training."

"W-what?" Bari laughed did not believe what she was hearing. "Our Ruby? Are you sure?"

Yang couldn't stop laughing. "Oh yeah. Oh man the look on dad's face when he heard the news. That's when our uncle came in and took Ruby under his wing. Now she's every Grimm's worst nightmare!" She emphasized a cheesy heroic tone on the last part. "I got my fighting style from my dad."

"No wonder you're awesome at punching all the things." Bari said smiling.

"And we'll teach you how to slash all the things." She declared. "We'll all help you, Bari."

Bari's eyes grew large and gave Yang a big hug. "Thank you, Yang."

Yang giggled at this affection. "Aww... no worries." They both pulled away. "C'mon! We still got time before we all head out, and Ruby has been dying for a game of Ninja Arena 2."

Bari gasped. "I didn't know you have Ninja Arena!"

"Yep!"

Both girls made their way back inside into the halls where they came across Weiss who was about to enter their dorm room, but stopped when she saw Yang and Bari.

"Bari? I'd like a word in private." Weiss said sounding a little haughty, but there was pleading underneath it all.

Bari hesitated to see where she would go with this, but nodded. "Okay, Weiss."

Yang looked at the two trying to see if they were going to rip each others heads off. "I'll be inside. Behave you two." She opened the door and just when it closed, Ruby was getting all hyper for their game.

Bari sighed. "Listen, Weiss. I wasn't trying to be some glory hog okay? I panicked and I didn-"

"Bari, please." Weiss cuts her off gently. "Look... I admit I... was too harsh on what happened earlier. I know you weren't trying to show off, and I appreciate it." She sighs. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that..." Her eyes were brought to the floor. "I'm... sorry."

Bari nodded accepting her apology. "I'm sorry for me yelling in your ear. That was rather cruel of me to say."

"It was." Weiss concurred. "But ridiculous stuff can be blurted out when it comes to anger."

"Speaking from experience, Ms. Schnee." Bari joked.

"Oh har har." She scowled. "You still need to work on your strikes! That was a very sloppy strike to the throat."

"Weeellllll... Then I guess wouldn't mind showing me how you would strike so precise then." Bari offered diplomatically.

Weiss scoffed. "Of course I can! I don't know how you were taught to fight, but it's clear that you need my assistance." She looked at the door and gave a small grin. "Aaannndd I guess they can teach you a few things as well."

Bari couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

Weiss's eyes lit up at this sincerity but returned the gesture. "Let's go inside and see who's winning."

"I'm down."

Both girls entered the dorm room with Yang and Ruby devoting their attention to the screen as their fighters were tearing each other apart, while Blake was on the bottom bunk reading to herself.

 _"Shadow Strike Wins! Total Annihilation!"_

"Nnnnnnoooooooo! I was so close!" Ruby whined crossing her arms.

Yang laughed. "There's still 3 more matches!"

"Hmph! And that means I'm gonna kick your butt, Yang Xiao Long!"

"Bring it on, Ruby Rose!"

Blake sighed in the background. "I'll never understand the purpose of video games."

Yang feigned a gasp. "Blake how dare you?"

Ruby looked over at Blake grinning. "How's your book?"

"It's... really amazing." Blake admits having her eyes fixated on the story she's reading. "One of the best I've ever read."

Ruby turned her head to the side trying to read the title. "The Realm of the Setting Sun? Oooohhh that sounds so cool! Can I see it?"

"What?! No!" Blake yelled so suddenly shutting the book letting her cheeks go red. "I... just got this book and... I would hate to lose it!"

* * *

 **I got the International Dibs Protocol from Red vs Blue, and I gave the gaming system the name FORGE from Halo Forge Mode. A Tigris is a fan made Tiger Grimm and I figure it would be a nice replacement to the Boarbatusk. Pizza Galaxy is the RWBY version of Pizza Hut lol. Freelancer4Hire is referenced to Project Freelancer in RVB.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and more is on the way!**

 **Cya! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Yellow VS Blue**

 **Bari's POV**

A couple of weeks went by since I first arrived at Beacon and things have been getting rather interesting and crazy. Not because of the fighting grimm and stuff, but because of the shit ton of assignments we're supposed to do, which I hate. I mostly skim through the stuff mostly landing an average of a C or D, or worst case scenario, a F. Yeah I wasn't the best student back at my old high school. But as crazy as this sounds, my grades are a lot better at Beacon mostly within the B range. I can still remember the time Weiss and Blake helping me out on my last project that I knew nothing on. Thanks to them I passed... barely. It was a C okay?

I'm in history class now with Doctor Oobleck who is unlike ANY teacher I ever had. For one thing, this guy is all over the place! I mean one second he's at his desk, the next he's in front of the the whole class! And I'm not exaggerating! This guy could win a race 17 times before others would reach the finish line! Maybe that's due to the face that he's amped up on caffeine. Every time we have his class, Doctor Oobleck has a coffee mug in his hands. Unlike Professor Port, who shows himself in a prim and proper manner with appearance and his room, Oobleck is a more disheveled younger teacher with spiked out green hair, pratially tucked in white shirt with a loosen blue tie, a mismatch of sneakers and foggy reading glasses. I should also point out that his classroom is cluttered with papers whether they are stacked up or on the map of Remnant. Not the most orthodox style, but it's pretty cool. Another thing that makes him stand out is the fact he not only teaches history, he loves it! And I'm a history geek so that's a win win. And although he can be strict and demands the best, he makes learning fun. Well at least I think it's fun.

I was sitting right next to Pyrrah, who was sitting beside Blake and our heads followed Dr. Oobleck as he zips around the classroom giving out his lecture on our latest topic: The Faunus Rights Revolution. This can be a rather touchy subject for me, but I can suck it up. Plus it's interesting to talk about. We've gone over on how humanity tried to locate the faunus to Menagerie, to the formation of the Menagerie Union, to Operation Decimus, and how the consequences can be seen to this day both good and bad.

"Now!" Oobleck zipped over to where Velvet was making her jump a little rambling his words our quite well. "Have any among you been subjegated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage?

There were four faunus kids in my class, but Hector, Jozephene, and even Velvet raised their hands. I'm surprised Prinda didn't follow in pursuit. Maybe she didn't suffer from that, or maybe she didn't want to admit it.

Oobleck shakes his head. "Dreadful! Simply Dreadful!" Although he wore clouded spectacles to hide his expressions, I can tell he was clearly agitated by this. "Remember students: it is PRECISELY this type of ignorance that breeds violence!" And if there is one thing Oobleck hates, it's ignorance.

He took a long slurp of his coffee. "I mean... I mean... I mean just look what happen to the White Fang!" He zipped to the next seat column where a sleeping Jaune and a bored Cardin were at. "Which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

My hand instantly went up.

"Ms Buck!" He called out to me.

"The Battle of Maiden Strait." I answered proudly.

Oobleck glared at me in silence. Okay, this is getting a little awkward. Hopefully that's the right answer? "That is not what I was thinking of. BUT you are not wrong! In fact, that IS one of the two major turning points that is sadly overshadowed by the other one!" My disappointment faded away at that moment restoring my pride. Thank god! I feel really humiliated when I get my history wrong. "Hold on to that answer, Ms Buck! We shall explore that soon!" He looked above me eyeing someone else. "Yes, Ms. Schnee."

"The Battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered with pride. Although we're on Team RWBBY, we've began to form into rivals in this class.

"Precisely!" Oobleck praised. "AND who can tell me the advantage the faunus HAD over General Lagune's army?"

"Hey!" I heard Jaune cry out as if he was disturbed from his nap.

"MR. ARC!" Oobleck zoomed right up into Jaune's face. "Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! EXCELLENT!" I couldn't help but stifle in my laugh at his over eagerness. "WHAT is the answer, good sir?"

"Uhh... the answer..." Jaune clearly did not have it. Luckily for him, Pyrrha secretly came to his rescue with Oobleck's back turned by pointing to her eyes giving him the crucial hint. "The advantage..." He stammered looking away from the Doctor. "Uhh the faunus had... over that guy's thingy..." I brought in assistance by mouthing it out to him as clear as I can. "Uhh... knife fishing!"

 _What the... knife fishing? C'mon, bro..._

The whole class burst into laughter, Pyrrha smacked herself on the face, and I just brought my head down for a few seconds sighing.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc." At least Oobleck took it rather well. He looked back up at a laughing Cardin. "Perhaps you prefer to care to share your thoughts on the subject, Mr. Winchester!"

This douche looked away kicking his feet up and his hands behind his head. "Besides the fact it's easier to train an animal than a soldier? Nah I'm good."

I slowly curled my ball into a fist. I really wanted to break this guy's legs.

"Well you never really were the... brightest of individuals are you Cardin?" Pyrrha really does know how to make the most politest of insults sting like a bitch.

Cardin looked over at her scoffing. "What? You gotta problem?"

"No. I have the answer." She turned to face Oobleck grinning. "It's night vision. Many faunus are known for have nearly perfect sight in the dark."

Blake supported Pyrrha's statement. "During Operation Decimus, General Lagune's army marched into the Paximus Valley to occupy the region. However, he made the critical mistake of trying to ambush the faunus camps at nighttime. During the General's offensive, his army was obliterated from all sides and the general surrendered." Blake looked over at Cardin giving him a proud smirk. "You should consider yourself lucky your ancestors weren't in involved in that humiliating defeat."

Cardin's fists slammed on the desk and shot up from his seat staring daggers at Blake. "Why you little..."

"Mr. Winchester... take your seat." Dr. Oobleck said irritably zipping back over to a laughing Jaune. "You AND Mr. Arc can see me after class for additional reading!"

Jaune was not laughing now slouching his shoulders not happy that he's being punished. I hope the reading is not intense.

"NOW, Ms. Buck!" He turned his attention to me sipping his coffee. "Since you brought it into the light, PLEASE describe the event that has transpired at Maiden Strait decades ago."

I arched my back proudly thinking I can answer this with my eyes close. "After the crushing defeat at the Onyx Islands, the The Menagerie Union fleet was seriously depleted leaving only 19 ships left under the command of the recently pardoned Admiral Contonze Frix. While on the side of the Coalition of Kingdoms, they assembled the biggest fleet in history of over 600 ships with General Kriztina Xan in charge of the operation. The objective is to create a foothold in the south and finish off the Union." I felt the whole class was looking at me now, and I was worried I was sounding to nerdy, but I carried on. "But at Maiden Strait, bad weather, combined with superior tactics and the durability of the faunus ships, Admiral Frix tore apart most of the invasion fleet without losing a single ship." I can hear awe's of amazement at that. Yeah Frix was the ultimate badass admiral of all time. "This was a big morale boost to the Union and a drastic setback to the Coalition." I returned to my more reserved stance already nervous of what Oobleck had to say.

That big smile on his face relieved me big time. "That is an outstanding analysis, Ms. Buck." He beamed. "Simply outstanding! As well as correct in a descriptive narrative manner!" Oobleck slurped his coffee before firmly colliding the mug onto his desk. "What is most astounding is the fact that this battle was overshadowed on purpose. The human kingdoms purged most of the records of what happened after their loss." He shook his head tsking. "Such a shame. Which is why Miss Buck will be awarded 50 extra credit points, and no assigned reading or homework for the week!"

 _I get extra credit points? Wow... I... that's a first._

Everyone else was groaning and shouting in outrage that they didn't get the same deal, and Oobleck obviously wasn't having any of it, so he calmly but firmly ordered the class to settle down unless they wanted to have extra reading. I was motionless as a stone at that announcement, mostly because I did not want to lose my reward. Selfish I know, but when I have an opportunity to not get homework for one solid week, I'll take it.

When everyone calmed down and was silent, Oobleck went back to his lecture on the Faunus Rights Revolution. Pyrrha gave me a light tap on the arm and the thumbs up, while Blake grinned in awe. Looking back at Weiss, she... well.. she took it a lot better than the rest of the class. I can't say that I blame her. I mean after all, she is one of the top students in this class. Scratch that, she's the top student in every class!

I returned my focus to my notes and began to scribble down more of the material word by word. It was a little messy, but as long as I understood it, that's fine by me.

All of a sudden, four loud chimes filled the room signaling the end of class, and already was grabbing their stuff and out the door.

"Pages 100-110 everyone with the exception of Ms. Buck!" Oobleck called out to the departing students. "Next class we will be going over the details of the Battle of the Midnight Crow Plains. That will be all!'

"You truly are lucky right now." Blake envied walking by my side. "I should participate in class more often."

I rolled my eyes. "If it makes you feel better, I can help you out with the reading."

Blake shook her head smiling. "No, it's fine. I just wanted poke fun is all."

"You do love being an overachiever in class, do you, Bari." Pyrrha joked placing a hand on my shoulder. I know it was friendly gesture, but man did it make me have the butterflies.

"Well... U-um..." Curse my stuttering. Say something classy! "D-depends on the class." Wow... stupid thing to say. I'm thankful Pyrrha laughed at that though.

"Ms. Buck!" Oobleck said my name so fast that it took me two seconds to process what he said until I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned to face him "I wish to speak with you for a few moments before you depart for the day."

"Umm... sure." I replied. Every time I had to be called to stay behind after class, it's usually involves me being in detention. "I'll catch up with you guys later on."

Blake and Pyrrha nodded and we said our farewells while I went back to my seat. Oobleck told me he'd be with me in a minute after he was done with Jaune and the asshole. I sat on the far side of the room getting a perfect view of the show in front of me.

Oobleck performed his trademark with the usual slurp of the coffee before he spoke. "You two have been struggling in my class since day one." His tone was that of a calm stern adult, and if anyone knows what I'm talking about, that's when you know it's serious. It didn't seem to matter all that much since Jaune looked like he was barely awake, while Cardin was looking the other way with his head high. "Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest... Or just your stubborn nature BUT whatever it is..." Another sip followed by a firm click of his mug on the desk. "It stops now." Is it weird that I feel like I'm the only one being intimidated by this? Even though I'm not in trouble? "You've worked hard to gain entrance into this school, and we ONLY accept the best of the best SO... I expect you to act like it." He zipped over to Jaune making him jump up startled. "History is important gentlemen, if you can't learn from it..." He darted towards a snickering Cardin looking scared that Oobleck was litteraly all up in his face now. "You're destine to repeat it."

 _For example: You may have to repeat this course. Wow... horrible joke._

Oobleck was back in the center. "Pages 51-91. I want essay on my desk by next class!" Holy dust! That's just monstrous! Makes my old school detention days feel like a breeze! "Now... Run along!"

Jaune mumbled something tiredly as he slouched himself out of the room, while Cardin was growling menacingly banging his fist against the wall. Now it was only me and the Doctor who was immediately right next to me in a millisecond. Holy crap! He should be in a jumpscare event on Autumn's Dusk horror parks.

"Ms. Buck, first off by letting me say your scores in this class are exemplary! Truly excellent indeed! In fact, your performance in this class is the BEST I've seen in a long time!" He said proudly. "So, I can personally assure you that due to your performance AND attendance, that you are perfectly fine."

"Thank you, Doctor." I said addressing him by his title. He made it perfectly clear that he was not a Professor, and I don't think he'll settle for 'Doc' so it's a safe bet to sound formal.

Oobleck sipped his coffee before speaking again. "You don't seem all that thrilled. Is something the matter?"

"No." I responded. "Nothing. I just... I'm... merely curious of why I'm here." I confessed. "If I'm not in trouble, then I don't understand what the problem is, Doctor."

"As I stated before, Ms. Buck, you are perfectly fine." He assured. "However, your behavior, WHILE appropriate and professional, has been somewhat worrying."

Oh?

"You've seem to be more and more on edge, not to mention showing passive signs of hostility towards other students and some instructors." He noted. "I can't help but wonder if something is bothering you."

Him expressing concern for my behavior and not in a strict disciplinary manner made me more relaxed. "I'm not gonna attack anyone if that's what your worried about Doctor."

Oobleck had this look like he was observing me directly from my eyes. It was like he can read every part of my mind no matter how hard I try to hide it. That or I'm just terrible how I feel.

"I didn't suggest you would run amok across the school, Ms. Buck. I'm am concerned that you seem rather distressed about something." He clarified in a blunt but caring way. "If you have any concerns you wish to address, please keep me or any of your instructors informed."

I nodded with no hesitation. "I understand. Thank you, Doctor."

He nodded. "NOW run along and enjoy your day!" And just like that, he vanished out of the classroom giving me time to look down at my feet.

 ***RWBBY***

Yang and Ruby were walking on the campus grounds done with their classes for the day.

"You remember Zandor from Signal?" Ruby asked,

Yang's face lit up. "Oh yeah!" She recalled. "He was in umm... Physics class. Oh, he also has a crush on you."

"Really?!" Ruby's face lit up before looking away coughing. "I-I mean... that's cool."

"Awww you do like him!" Yang extended her arm out and pinched Ruby's cheek.

"Arrrggh! Not cool!" Ruby heeled her face away from her arm rubbing her cheek grumbling. "Anyways... he sent me a letter that Fred fell on a high pressure valve..." The red hooded girl started snickering. "It landed on his butt and..." Her laughter erupted. "Fred got inflated into a balloon!" Ruby almost tripped since she could barely contain herself.

Yang chuckled at this unfortunate mishap thinking of one of her Signal Academy sweethearts. They only dated a couple of weeks, but it was fun. It's a shame that her father caught wind of what they were up to.

"Do you think he saw the Air-or of his ways?" The brawler unleashed one of her infamous puns. "Get? Air-or?"

Ruby looked unamused. "Ohh my... curse you, Yang.."

"What?" Yang asked innocently. "C'mon! That was gold!"

"There you are!" A familiar stern voice cut them off. Ruby and Yang saw Weiss marching over to the two sisters arching her arms back in fourth and came to a complete stop pointing a finger directly at Ruby's nose. "You're project on Armor Dragon anatomy is due tomorrow, and you haven't even finish it yet!"

Ruby scoffed. "What are you talking about? Of course I did! I did the sketch and everything!"

Weiss shot Ruby a glare. "You mean this sketch?" She brought out a carefully folded piece of paper unfolding the sides to reveal that it was all crumpled up and showing a poor illustration of what appears to be a giant round lizard with a straight tale, black eyes and pointy rocks coming off of his back. There is also some words scribbled onto the sketch with lines connecting the word to a specific part of the poorly drawn lizard. "I found this on top of the desk that is cluttered in the worst possible way."

Yang arched her hip back and crossed her arms looking at her younger sister. "Ruby..." She warned still having a grin on her face.

"But it's good!" Ruby jerked her work from Weiss's hand and rapidly brought her finger all over the drawing. "S-see?! I even have the strengths and weaknesses! Professor Port says that's good grade material!"

Yang swiped the paper examining it herself humming in a critique manner. "Strengths: Super strong, long tongue, doesn't die easily. Weaknesses: Has no friends and you can kill it easily by the head." Yang looked at Ruby arching her brow. "Yeeeaaah... He won't accept this."

Weiss nodded in agreement. "Which is why you are coming with me to the library to start your WHOLE project over from scratch." She told her team leader.

Ruby's mouth dropped to the ground and her eyes expanded across her entire face in tears. "B-bu-but! But! b-bu-"

"Ahbubububup!" Weiss raised her hand up silencing a stunned Ruby. "This IS a big grade. So you are going to treat it like it's a big deal."

"Wait a second! You already done your project!" Ruby argued. "Now why do you have to bring ME into this?!"

Yang laughed at the fact that her little sister loathes the face that she has to redo homework or projects all over again.

Weiss couldn't help but let out a cocky smirk. "Because as team leader you have high expectations, and you have to surpass my project for that to happen."

Ruby turned to her sister for assistance. "Y-Yang?"

Yang shrugged. "Sorry, sis. She has a point."

"Hmph! Let's go." Weiss grabbed a gloomy limp Ruby dragging the girl away.

"Oww! Weiss, c'mon! Can we just... it looks good enough! I don't wanna go back to the library!" Ruby's cries grew faint as Weiss heeled her farther and farther away.

Yang chuckled and shook her head at her sister. "Geesh and I thought I hated studying."

A muffled buzz followed by an upbeat chime made Yang reach into her pocket and pulled out her Scroll showing a caller titled: _Boo Bear._ She tapped the screen and answered with a beaming smile. "Heeey, Boo Bear!" One of the things Yang loves about attending Beacon, is that her boyfriend was attending it too. "Aww but it sounds sooo adorable when I say it!" She giggled hearing his reaction. It was adorable. "You still up for some for the movie this Friday?" They suppose to go see the new XTREME WHELES film together, but the sudden frown on Yang's face indicated that the date has been put off. "Aww, but the project isn't due for another month!" She sighed hearing his explanation. "Really? You had to know that wasn't going to end well!" She rolled her eyes. "Fine. You're such a rebel." She couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah that's why you're awesome, show off... 'Kay... see ya Brandin. Mwah!" She tapped the screen ending the call frowning shaking her head. "Just because I'm a blondie, doesn't mean I'm an idiot. You better behave." She muttered bitterly.

"C'mon, Ren!" Nora cried out eager while hooking onto her taciturn friend while running down crowds of people.

"Whoa, Nora!" Yang called out catching up to the two JNPR teammates. "What's the big rush?"

Still, sprinting, Nora flinched her head to the brawler with big eager eyes. "A Red Vs Blue Match!" She blabbered overexcited.

"We've received a message from Pyrrha that there is a team battle in the Arena." Ren explained evenly while trying to keep his balance. "She claims that one Blue member is overpowering the Red Team."

Yang was loving the sound of this. "Oh ho. This I gotta see!"

The three sprinted towards the arena hoping to catch some of the action.

 ***RWBBY***

The Arena is inspired by the Colosseum from Mistral in the Ancient Era where the nomadic tribes would come together and pit their greatest warriors against each other for honor of their tribes, and in some cases, pit two separate clan warriors to fight together against the creatures of Grimm as a sign of an Alliance. All of them were fights to the death.

Beacon Academy stripped away those barbaric obligations for the Arena and instead have two teams against each other for a series of matches, whether it be Slayer, Capture the Flag, or a fun and explosive game of GriffBomb, and for entertainment, students are allowed to spectate and watch the events that take place.

Watching through the glass cover from her seat, Pyrrha was amazed of the lone blue member obliterating the 4 teammates of Red Team in hand to hand combat so easily. Especially since Red Team is Team CRDL. The lone fighter was wearing the standard blue hood uniform with IMPCT MK II gloves for Hand to Hand matches, but even though Pyrrha could make out the gender, she could not catch the girls face due to her having it covered with a protective mask.

"Pyrrha!"

The bronze armored huntress twirled to see Yang, Nora, and Ren coming to her side taking their seats.

"Ohboyohboyohboy!" Nora chirped. "Did we miss anything?!"

Pyrrha smiled and assured her by shaking her head. "Right on time."

"Wow! She's taking them all on?" Yang was amazed by what she was seeing.

"Whoever she is, she shows remarkable skill." Pyrrha said admirably.

 ***RWBBY***

Russel was sent flying from a powerful kick crashing into a battered Dove leaving both of them incapacitated. An enraged Cardin charged forward craning his fist back roaring, but the loner ducked down and unleashed a quick jab directly into the belly forcing an afflicted Cardin to let his guard down, which allowed him to be used as a shield and suffer a brutal punch to the jaw by Sky that was meant for the blue. Sky was given a quick sidekick to the ankle and was rammed back by Cardin sending them to the floor.

Cardin staggered to his feat growling menacingly limping over to the blue girl with his fists raised, but an alarm blazed throughout the Arena signaling the end of the match.

 **"Match Over: Blue Team wins."**

"Wha-" Cardin turned to his teammates who were raising two fingers up in the air signaling that they surrender. Since the decision was three to one, the vote was made and Blue team takes the glory. Cardin was even more infuriated by this. "You quitters! You allowed ONE girl to nail you!" He ranted angrily. "You're all of disgrace! A Disgrace!" Cardin grunted and was force to kneel clutching his gut while medical teams escorted the battered Red Team out for a quick and easy treatment while the Blue team member just stood there watching them scurry off.

 ***RWBBY***

"Woah..." Yang loved what she saw. "Okay, I really gotta fight her now."

Pyrrha laughed at her eagerness. "I would be careful, Yang. She defeated those boys under one minute."

"Luckily for me, I'm not a boy." Yang said confidently hopping out of her seat to gear up.

 ***RWBBY***

Yang had already changed into the red gear frowning that she was not allowed to use Ember Celica and she was stuck with these mediocre IMPCT gloves, but it'll have to do. And the stupid rules required her to wear a protective mask.

"Ugh! Why does this have to be so uncomfortable?"

With all of her gear equipped, Yang jogged into the arena right into the middle where she stood face to face with the blue fighter.

Yang hopped from side to side warming herself up raising her fists. "Wow! Does your mask feel cramped too?"

The blue masked girl cocked her head to her side as if she was puzzled then brought her index finger to her ear signaling that she couldn't hear Yang all that well, and it was clear that all Yang can hear from her was faint muffling.

Yang sighed rolling her eyes. "We have to get new gear soon for this.."

The siren blazed signaling the start of the fight and both combatants charged at each other with their fists raised.

 ***RWBBY***

"That's right!" Nora cheered jumping up and down. "Kick her butt, Yang!"

"Don't count the girl out, Nora." Ren told her. "Her strikes are so precise, and shows promising skill."

"Phss... skill schmill! Yang is a punching master!" Nora countered. "Oooh! That's gotta hurt!"

Ren smiled. "She looks like it didn't affect her. Wow! Impressive uppercut!"

"Okay how long has this match been going on?" Nora asked curiously.

Pyrrha looked up at the clock and her eyes widened by what the time showed. "2 minutes and 35 seconds. And Yang is just getting warmed up!"

"C'mon, Yang!" Nora cheered raising her arms raised.

Ren crossed his arms and although he appeared calm, he was twitching his leg wanting the blue girl to win. "Do not quit now!" He pleaded underneath his breath then turned to Nora. "Uhh... we're actually betting on who's going to win, right?"

"Well of course, silly! But I mean, not like we're betting actual money! Not that theres anything wrong with that, I mean, I have 30 Lien, but I don't know how much you have, and theres nothing wrong with..."

"Calm down, Nora." Pyrrha told her laughing at her rambling. "Let's just see how this goes."

"Yes Ma'am!" Nora saluted and took her spot next to Ren with their eyes glued to the fight.

 ***RWBBY***

 **Yang's POV**

Man! This girl knows how to put up a fight! And I'm loving every second of it!

I blocked off all of her attacks to my face and I brought out a counter uppercut that blew her into the air. I think I got her! Wait... is she... Oh my god! She did a flip in the air and landed back on her feet! Are my punches even hurting her?

We came at each other again and even though I landed in a few more punches, she caught me by my leg and slammed me to the ground delivering a fist to my gut. I'll admit it did hurt, but it not as bad as I thought it would. I gave her a kick to the face forcing her off of me, but not before she ripped my mask off.

"Whew!" I huffed laughing. "Thanks! Nice to feel some fresh air!"

As I got to my feet bobbling my head all over the place, I notice a little golden string fluttering to the floor. Did she just... No... Oh no she did not!

"Why you..." I can feel my blood boiling and my whole vision shifted into a fiery red as I felt a huge adrenaline rush coursing through my body. "YOU WRETCHED CHEATER!"

 ***RWBBY***

"What?!" Ren cried out. "Nononononono! Wha- what's happening!"

"Yang's going ballistic!" Nora cheered. "It's all over!"

Pyrrha watched as Yang overpowered the weary blue fighter was multiple fiery strikes at such a rapid pace before she was blasted across the Arena crashing to the floor. The alarm went off signaling the end of the round. Yang was the winner!

 **"Match over: Red Team wins."**

 ***RWBBY***

Yang's inflamed red eyes dilated back to it's natural lilac state and as she regained her calm composure, she can see the blue fighter struggling to get to her feet. She rushed over to the wounded girl to see that the mask was removed, probably from the series of punches she had taken. The girl rolled over on her back, and Yang was in total shock and horror to see who she had defeated.

"Oh no! Bari!" All the remaining anger faded away and was replaced by fear and worry for her friend's well being. She got down to her knees and cradled Bari in her arms. "Don't have any broken bones, right?"

Bari grunts. "Wow... Seems I finally met my match." She joked cracking a smile before frowning. "You doing okay?" She asked with genuine concern.

Yang couldn't help but smile. "I think I should be the one asking you that."

Bari groans shifting her body. "I'll live... Feel kinda sore though..."

Yang chuckles clutching her friend's hand in a firm tender manner before heaving her off the ground remaining in her arms as she walked her out of the Arena grounds. "Some friendly advice: The hair is always off limits."

Bari smirks and sighs. "You can say that again."

Yang laughs. "Some friendly advice: The hair is always off limits." She repeated.

"Thanks smartmouth."

"Always a pleasure."

Yang carried a battle weary Bari out of the Arena where she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Mostly because of such an intense workout. In the end, it felt good that she got defeated. It felt rejuvenating and liberating at the same time. Not to mention Yang is truly a master brawler.

 _New rule of the Arena: Let Yang win.._

 ***RWBBY***

Professor Ozpin observed the footage of Bari quickly recovering in the air and back on her feet after Yang's powerful strike. He hummed quietly in an inquisitive manner sipping away at his tea.

"Ms. Xiao Long's hits can be quite devastating." Glynda pointed out. "The gear contributed to Ms. Buck's protection, but it's as if the hit never effected her."

Ozpin placed his china onto the table and tapped the holographic feed ridding it before emerging to his feet and looked out the window as if he was trying to eye something very important.

"Professor Ozpin?" Glynda spoke. "What is it?"

Ozpin thought he saw a black bird dangling from out of the rooftops, but it must have been nothing at all. "It's her semblance."

* * *

 **What is Bari's Semblance?**

 **For those of you wondering why Bari kicks butt against team CRDL is because she's a brawler too in a away. I like to think Yang swings harder, and Bari swings better. Yang can put a lot of power into her punches, but Bari knows how to make them precise and critical. In the end, I think it's no surprise that she lost to Yang (Just leave the hair alone!)**

 **Due to the history lessons being somewhat not descriptive, I used my imagination to add more specific details to the battles.**

 **I like to think of the Battle at Fort Castle as an inspiration to the Battle of Okehazama during the Warring States Era in Japan, and the battle of Maiden Strait is definitely inspired by the Battle of Myeongnyang. If anyone seen Admiral Roaring Waters, you know what I'm talking about. (Reference) And yeah, Bari's a History nut.**

 **HALO Multiplayer References BTW :P**

 **Hope you enjoy! :D**


	8. Interlude 1

**Interlude 1**

"Prepare yourself, Bari Buck!" Weiss bellowed curling her knees and edging Mytenaster back to her check.

Bari grinned recalling all the steps to a proper fighting stance. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward, but not that forward! She slowed her breathing calmly lightly gripping Violet Light with her two hands ready for Weiss to strike her.

As expected, Weiss thrusted herself forward charging forward, but quick reflexes came to Bari's rescue as she dodge Weiss's attack and retaliated with a strike of her weapon only to have Weiss easily deflect it.

Bari was still on the defensive as she watched and blocked any of Weiss's attacks, which were precise and nimble. She couldn't help but smile as she could keep pace with Weiss. It was as if all of these strikes were memorized even if they were out of order.

As promised weeks earlier, Weiss has promised to help Bari improve on her skills to fight. Even though Weiss's method is more inclined towards fencing, she said it would help with improving Bari's precision and accuracy of striking with her katana. And it has.

They would meet almost every evening in the Amphitheater when it was empty where they would go over a half hour of warming up and going through all of the proper stances, blocks, strikes, and simple dodges before beginning their duels.

Although she hid it behind her stoic and focused attitude, Weiss is truly amazed how far Bari has come with her fighting style. She is mastering almost everything Weiss has taught her, and is even proud of her for maintaining proper discipline and focus. Truly, if she was from Atlas Academy, she would be a prime candidate for the Special Operations Unit.

Unfortunately, Weiss still outclasses her vastly. Bari was putting herself more and more on the offensive and her attacks were becoming more aggressive. This allowed Weiss to stagger Bari's next attack and forced her out of her stance leaving her exposed. Weiss quickly rotated the dust barrel on Mytenaster and released an icy blow to Bari's feet leaving her incapacitated ending the match.

Weiss eloquently strolls over to a trapped Bari and smiles. "You were overaggressive. You need to work on maintaining a balance." She brought out her weapon and aimed it at the ice melting it at a rapid pace releasing Bari's feet from it's frozen prison.

Bari shook her feet around to get the blood flowing. "Yeeaah... well I seem to lack the proper skill of a huntress student."

Weiss smacked her aside the head resulting in a big bump on Bari's head.

"Stop talking nonsense." Weiss scolded. "You're learning fast. You just need more practice."

Bari groaned from Weiss's hit and poked her big bump back down vanishing it from her head. "I see some work you need to improve on too, Ms. Schnee." Bari teased smirking at her teammate.

Weiss scowled at this and cocked her head to the side. "Oh? And what is it exactly is that?"

Bari shrugged. "Oh I dunno... This!" She seized by her arm and swung her leg around her heels sending Weiss to the ground yelping from the surprise attack. Bari laughed that she outsmarted Weiss in a single blow.

"Oh why you..." Weiss growled, but started laughing as she pushed Bari off of her and her friend bolted out of the Amphitheater. "Get back here, you!" Weiss hopped to her feet and was hot on Bari's tail.

The two girls rushed onto the main campus where Bari felt a huge adrenaline rush through the evening atmosphere. The blue hooded girl leaped from a huge stair case and rolled onto the ground and looked back up to find that Weiss was not behind her. She was about walk back up the stairs to see if Weiss was still following her, but stopped to see her chaser heavily panting and resting her hands on her knees after that sprint.

Bari smirked and went back up to a exhausted Weiss sitting on the railings of the stairs. "You okay?" Bari couldn't help but laugh.

Weiss stood up straight glaring at Bari. "Next time I will expect such unpredictable and childish moves from you next session."

"You're just mad, because I got you for the first time." Bari joked.

"That was cheating at best." Weiss countered haughtily before giving her a sincere smile. "Stiiiillll... excellent progress, Bari." She placed a hand on Bari's shoulder, and Bari looked away with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." Bari's gratitude was mellow and genuine. She looked back up at her teammate. "Umm... Is the CCT still open?"

Weiss looked at her as if she was socked in the head. "It provides non stop service you dunce! Of course it's open!" One of the things Weiss caught that seemed odd is that Bari didn't respond with any sort of snarky or energetic humorous attitude but rather than a soft and sincere. "Thanks. I just need to make a call. I'll catch up with you later okay?"

Bari may not have noticed it, but Weiss saw that her shoulders have slightly risen and that her fingers on her left hand started waving themselves around rapidly. Weiss has noticed this before, though she dismissed it thinking that it was just a simple stretch, but started to think it was not that at all. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

Bari looked at her puzzled at the question. "Yes. Why do you ask?" One of the things Weiss was noticing now is Bari's attitude sounded much more sophisticated and distant. This is strange considering that Bari was all carefree and a little mouthy earlier today.

Weiss pointed at her shoulders. "I've noticed that you do that. Like it's some sort of habit."

Her question seemed to make Bari feel hurt given calm expression she gave Weiss, but it seemed she forced a small smile and nodded. "I need to make a call. See you later, Weiss." She sounded friendly yet rushed and didn't even give Weiss a chance to respond.

She was starting to notice strange behavior coming from her teammate. Her grades were still substantial, and she has been more determined to complete assignments that weren't even finished until weeks from now. So she is basically free of homework for a month. However, she has been becoming increasingly distant from others as well as her teammates. This has become increasingly worrisome.

She can sense her scroll buzzing from her pocket, and she instantly fished it out of her pocket to see that the caller was none other than the illustrious leader of Team RWBY. "Yes, Ruby?"

 _"Weiss, I just wanted to let you know that I'm all done with my work, and if you need me, I'm going to be in the cafeteria getting some nice refreshing..."_

"Not so fast, Ruby Rose." Weiss cut her off abruptly much to Ruby's disappointment hinting the sigh she produced over the the speaker. "Since you've done remarkably well on your latest project how about... I meet up with you there. There's something I want to talk about anyways."

 _"Wow... umm... okay, Weiss. That works too."_ She can hear a sigh of relief coming from the girl.

"I'll see you there." Weiss tapped her screen ending the call and proceeded to the cafeteria to meet up with Ruby.

 ***RWBBY***

The Cross Continental Transmit System was even more grand on the inside with the rays of the pink sun illuminating the inside into this vibrant maroonish vision to the eyes of students. The interior was also much more vast than Bari first thought and she stopped to take this all in as her eyes scanned all around amazed that everything was so spacious and empty. Though she's uncertain empty is the right word.

There were not so many students and there were none she'd recognize. She carried on down the halls where this dreading feeling started poking at her more and more to the point where it started to seep in. Right now, this was the last thing she wanted to do, but she needed to know.

She entered a circular turquoise themed room with holographic terminals in the middle with half of them being occupied. But that's not what she is here for. Bari prodeeded forward to the elevator door on the other side of the room. She crossed her arms while she wait and rocked her neck all around before becoming completely still while she waited.

With a echoing ring, the doors opened, and Bari entered the elevator where the immediately closed behind her. She was scanning the buttons, to see which one would lead her to the floor where she wanted to go, but they did not show any signs or hints of which floor was which. They all look like shiny jewels that looked like decorative ornaments than actual buttons.

 _"Hello! Welcome to the CCT! How may I help you?"_

The disembodied woman's open voice caught startled Bari a little. She glanced her head up to see if there was an intercom someone is speaking through, but all she saw was a smooth chrome ceiling. Realizing that the woman was still awaiting an answer she hesitantly responds. "Ummm... C-Commmunications Room please."

 _"Certainly! Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?"_

Bari cursed silently fearing that she may have forgotten her scroll, but turns out it was still in her pants pockets. She was confused by what she meant by terminal making her froze, but when she figured that it was the buttons on the wall. She brought her Scroll out and brought it to the terminal but nothing was happening. She could feel pressure building up thinking that she was being a waste of time. She irritatedly shook her scroll a couple of times, but there was nothing.

 _"Please make sure that you are pointing your scroll forwards."_

There was no impatience or snarky attitude coming from the woman, which Bari was thankful for. She flipped her Scroll in the other direction and this time she heard a digital beeping noise and one of the buttons on the top left glowing green.

 _"Perfect! Thank you Ms. Buck!"_

She felt her whole body jolt up and heard a smoothing whirring noise, and it only began to weaken her resolve. She felt herself slump against the side with tears escaping her eyes and falling to the floor, but she refused to cry. When the elevator began to slow down, Bari took out a set of shades while wiping her eyes and letting out a heavy breath placing the shades on her eyes. She straightened her posture and the doors opened into yet another vast room with numerous terminals and many students were occupying them. She can see the setting sun from the glass windows and probably a very amazing view and she peered close to the edge.

Bari exited the elevator and marched over to the service desk that was empty, so she decided to find an empty terminal so she can place her call. At the top right, she can see holographic clocks each of the four kingdom's logo's behind them representing the different time zones of each of the four kingdoms of Remnant.

She still had plenty of time to make her call.

"Excuse me!" It was the same woman's disembodied voice. Bari turned back to the service desk where the call came from to see that a woman was waving over at her smiling. Bari noticed that something seemed unique about her. She appeared to be a hologram of a professionally dressed young woman that looked warm in inviting.

Bari jogged back over to the service desk to meet with her. "Yes?"

The woman's smile did not leave her. "How may I help you, Ms. Buck?" She still maintained her friendly attitude despite the amount of screwups Bari performed.

"Y-yes, um..." Bari started out anxiously. "I need to... make a call to the St. Season's Research Hospital in Vacuo please."

"Absolutely!" The hologram was typing down a few things before gazing back up at Bari. "If you head head over to terminal 4, I'll patch you through."

Bari smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She walked over to the set of terminals to find which one she was going to use. It took some navigating, but she located terminal four.

Bari took her seat, and glanced over to the student sitting beside her, and thought wondered what it would be like to have cool puma tail like him. Based on the conversation she was hearing, he was talking to family.

She looked away back at the black terminal screen and let out an weary sigh before the terminal powered on, and a familiar female face appeared on the monitor. She had a smooth ebony complexion with a neat and tidy bun style hair cut. Her attire consisted of a beige overcoat with an aqua diamond on her upper right breast. There was a polished smile on her face when she appeared on the screen.

"This is Doctor Johnson, how may I- Oh! Bari?! Oh my goodness!" She let out a shaky overjoyed laugh. "I-I can't believe it's you!"

Bari couldn't help but smile as well, thought she kept her tone mellow. "Hi, Avery. It's so good to see you."

Bari inhaled through her nose ready for the talk that laid ahead.

 ***RWBBY***

The gym at Beacon Academy was a sight to behold. The facility was shaped in a vast spheric environment with numerous sets of equipment that were being occupied by some students, a sparring ring with Cardin against a girl who is a second year student, and an enormous pool that is capable of creating all sorts of obstacles such as strong winds and waves for example, something that Yang and Pyrrha were willing race through to see which natural swimmer is the greater of the two.

The challenge they presented, and their appealing swimwear attracted a small audience of boys and girls alike for the two athletic huntresses in training.

Yang was warming herself up by bouncing in place and doing quick jabs as a quick warm up. She paint the thrilling image in her head: The tsunami like waves, the untamed winds, and the occasional whirlpools can send you whirling in several different directions. For her, this was truly her ideal aquatic paradise.

In contrast to her competitor, Pyrrha maintained a more tranquil method of preparing herself by fluidly extending her well toned leg forwards keeping it perfectly straight as she effortlessly brought her hand to her foot flawlessly connecting her fingers to her toes. Pyrrha looked back up at Yang who was still hopping around to get the blood flowing.

"You know, theres no shame in backing out now." Although this was meant as cocky boasting, Pyrrha said in such a humble manner.

Yang let out a quick laugh. "Not a chance! You're going down Pyrrha Nikos!"

Pyrrha smirked. "I think we both know that's not true, Yang Xiao Long."

Both of them were confident that they would prevail, all they needed to do is back it up with a intense race. As soon as everything is prepared and ready for them.

"Hey!" A familiar boyish voice called out. "What's going on over here?"

Everyone turned to see Jaune walking out of the changing room in his swimming suit, which caused quite the snickering from the audience. Even Pyrrha and Yang struggled to contain their laughter.

Jaune's physique was fairly impressive considering it something of a light runners build. However his blue trunks with adorable heads of ducks on it make it very amusing. Although Jaune didn't seem to mind.

"Hello, Jaune." Pyrrha waved enthusiastically.

"Might wanna step back, lady killer." Yang teased. "We're about to have ourselves a bit of a race."

That seemed to caught Jaune's interest. "Hmm... well in that case how about I join in with you ladies." He said in his usual smooth tone he does when it comes to impress girls.

"That's tempting Jaune, but..." Pyrrha was cut off by her teamleader.

"I'll have you know that I finished first place during the last swimming race." He posed himself proudly with his hands on his hips.

"Is that so?" Yang seemed more interested. "What race was that?"

"Kindergarten Tadpole Championship!" He expressed proudly.

More laughter erupted from the audience, and Jaune's posture became more bashful.

"Umm..." Yang started carefully. "This race is pretty crazy buddy."

"She's not exaggerating!" Pyrrha quickly butted in. "This race has numerous wa-"

"I got this!" Jaune shouted decisively getting into position popping his neck from side to side wanting to prove himself that he is a great swimmer.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha didn't even get a chance to reason with him.

"No, Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted in a hostile manner. He now seemed very irritated. "I'm tired of being the damsel in distress! I don't want to be sitting in some tree being a lovable idiot! I want to be a hero! So NO!" He was now yelling from the top of his lungs leaving everybody in shock by his sudden outburst. "I AM NOT GOING TO BE SITTING OUT ON THIS ONE!" He was huffing and puffing gazing the pool pounding his chest like a wild kong. "BRING ON THE WATER!"

Jaune appeared to regret his desire seeing that the pool began to slowly spiral into an untamed mini sea with simulations of storms, whirlpools, and uneven waves. His legs started to tremble, and his teeth were clattering rapidly. "Umm... is this part of the race?"

"All of it." Pyrrha answered rather bluntly not even focusing on Jaune as she stepped brought her toes on the edge.

"Awwwwwww yeeeeeaaaaahhhh!" Yang bend her leg forward with her arms forward. "This is gonna be fun!"

The audience began to countdown to three at the signal, the two girls dived into the hurricane leaving Jaune frozen in terror of what laid before him. He was about to take a step back when he lost his footing and fell into the pool squealing in fear already being caught into one of the mobile whirlpools before being spat into another one while the two leaders were neck and neck with each other overcoming and adapting to the untamed conditions.

Pyrrha was quite adept at evading the whirlpools where they would appear while Yang decided to be a true daredevil and delve right into the beasts before she thrusts herself into the next one whooping in such a carefree way.

A massive wave began to form and Pyrrha and Yang charged straight at to gain the much needed speed before the wave collapses. At it's apex, the wave crashes down and the force was immense enough to send Yang into another whirlpool, Pyrrha ahead of her into a wall, and Jaune still behind but gave him the much needed boost to get him through the first part of the race.

The competition was getting tense really quick with the audience cheering on their desired racer, but none of them were no means close to the finish line. However, given that these powerful huntresses in training overcoming everything that has come to halt them, it is possible that there might be a winner real soon. Even Jaune may surprise them one way or another.

 ***RWBBY***

"No! Impossible!" Weiss cried out in a fit of laughter. "How does one be inflated like a balloon through the buttocks?!"

"I-hi know!" Ruby was cackling along with her. "I almost feel sorry for the poor guy!"

Weiss attempted to regain her composure through her stern expression, but the grin would always appear before it could be forced into a frown. What she heard was entirely foolish and dangerous. But the way Ruby told it, this unfortunate event is painted in such a humorous manner she enjoyed hearing, which is a shame to her perfectionist pride. "If this took place at the Atlas Academy, this would be a serious penalty."

"Oh there were serious penalties alright!" Ruby snickered. "Both of there butts were placed in three weeks detention!"

"That's not what I-" Weiss groaned. "Never mind." She acquired her knife and fork and thoroughly cut a small slice of her cheesecake before collecting it with her fork slowly chewing on her meal. She glanced back at Ruby looking rather repulsed that she was devouring a large plate of cookies so quickly and so savage like. "Do you have no shame in yourself!"

Ruby ceased on her loud chewing and stared at Weiss with her cheeks full of her favorite food. "Mwha?" She shrugged accidentally spitting some her the crumbs out. "Meese mu my favorimm."

Weiss let out a annoyed grunt and smudged a clean napkin to Ruby's face. "At least have proper manners at a table when it comes to eating that junk!"

"Mis ma jun!" Ruby protested crossing.

"Argh! Swallow your food, you dunce! I can barely understand you!"

Ruby teasingly mimicked her through her filled cheeks using her hand as a puppet, and it was in that moment that Ruby began to cough violently as she began to punch her chest before spitting out saliva and mushy crumbs onto the table forcing Weiss to look away from the horror Ruby unleashed.

"I do not understand why you are eating that junk anyways." Weiss growled. "In case you didn't notice, we have an important field trip tomorrow! So I think it would be best if your usual diet doesn't consist of sweets!"

Ruby was still coughing from the cookies she was choking on, and she downed a glass of milk to help with clearing her pipes. She slammed her glass down on the table wheezing and gasping. "Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"What? Of course not!" Weiss exclaimed defensively. "Why do you insist on taking things the wrong way?"

Weiss noticed that Ruby was curling a small smile and her body was jolting a little, and it didn't take long for her to get the hint that Ruby was simply messing with her. "Ugh... Ruby Rose, I do not know HOW I put up with your foolishness!" Weiss crossed her arms and turned away.

The scythe wielder brought her arm out aiming her finger at the graceful fencer."Well the foolishness you tolerated compares not to..." She stammered struggling of what to say next. "Uh... t-the foolishness i-in which you FOOLED!"

Weiss turned back at her with wide eyes puzzled by where she was going with this. "What...?"

"N-nothing!" Ruby devoured two cookies at once filling her cheeks yet again. "Mmm! Mhnense mwha Mi gom!"

"Finish what you are eating!" Weiss demanded sternly.

Ruby groaned before swallowing and thankfully there was no choking involved this time. "I said: Guess what I got!"

Weiss was silent, but she gave Ruby her full curiosity. Ruby pulled out a book and placed it right in the middle. It's cover was a smooth dark blue leather exterior with golden elegant writing labeling it as _The Realm of the Setting Sun._

"Wow! This is a rare addition!" Weiss is in awe of the book before her. "Did you get this at the library?"

Ruby shook her head. "It was actually up in our dorm room. Blake was reading a good chunk of it, and by the smile she had on her face, she really enjoys every second of it."

Weiss's raised an eyebrow. "Annnd Blake was perfectly fine of you borrowing it?"

Ruby shook her head. "Nope! I'm borrowing it without permission!"

Weiss shook her head. "I had a feeling."

"You wanna go down to the library and read a couple of chapters?"

Weiss was about to say no thinking there are other things she might be doing that require her attention, but then she thought that reading a rare addition with her team leader and partner would make for quite a thrill. She may not enjoy books as much as Ruby or Blake, but if the book is promising, she will enjoy every second of it.

"Sure. Why not? What's it about?"

Ruby shrugged. "All I know is that there is a young champion, who's a girl, and she comes into the service of the empress and the princess. And she is required doing a lot of stuff for them."

"Hmm... sounds interesting." Weiss grinned and brought her hand over the book feeling the smooth surface of it but yelped at the sight of another hand with a ripped blue sleeve glued itself to the book before sliding it off the table.

 ***RWBBY***

"I was SO CLOSE!" Yang yelled slamming the locker and taking a seat on the bench with a loud huff escaping her ridding herself of the towel covering naked self and putting her regular workout clothes back on.

Pyrrha strolled on over with her bare thin muscular body somewhat bashfully shown as she was quickly putting on her regular bronze armor, skirt, and armored high heels in such a rapid pace. "Why see it as a defeat? It was a tie." She offered good sportsmanship to the conversation.

Yang grunted. "If it wasn't for me losing my grip, I would've won!" She brought a yellow tank top over her arms before letting it slide down.

Pyrrha went over to Yang's side. "Yang." She started cooly. "I... don't mean to sound arrogant, but I never truly expected you to... surpass so many obstacles." She let out a quick chuckle. "I even began to panic when you were about to reach the end."

"Hmph! Well..." Yang smiled slipping on her boxers. "It was fun I admit." She looked at Pyrrha smirking at her. "You don't mess around when it comes to changing."

Pyrrha looks down at the floor making a bashful smile. "Well... it never hurts to be efficient."

Yang giggled. "Relax, Pyrrha! It's just us girls!" She gave her a playful shrug.

"True." Was the warrior's reply reply.

"Plus I have to admit, Jaune did do pretty good despite that crazy ride." Yang snickered at one amusing moment. "Pretty hardcore he went commando the whole way through. Thaaat waaassss until he noticed they weren't on him."

"I'm sure Jaune is just fine on his own." Pyrrha replied rather dismissively.

"Pyrrha, he didn't mean what he said, he was just-"

"Can we please not talk about Jaune?" She requested as politely as possible.

Yang frowned but nodded understanding her space. "Of course."

"I better get going. See you, Yang." Pyrrha excused herself and marched out of the locker room with her heels clicking on the tile floor.

Yang soon after exited the premises and onto the regular gym set where it was much less occupied than it was earlier. She can see Ren hanging upside down on a pull up bar bringing himself up in a steady stream of sets, while Nora was struggling along a few lifts of the 1000 lb weight lifter from the grunting and heavy breathing. Not to mention she was breaking quite the sweat.

Yang thought it would be tempting to do a hundred set of the 2000 lbs weights, but she decided to go for the ellipticals. She walked over to her desired machine, and saw a one of her best friends breaking quite a sweat on the treadmill. And that would be putting it likely because on how it looks, Bari looked more soaked than sweaty. Bari was in a grey t-shirt with a huge dark spot going all the way down her chest, while she kept a smooth even jog inhaling through her nose on one foot, and exhaling through her mouth on the next foot and she repeated this pattern over and over.

Yang whistled her on encouragingly. "Go, Bari! Go!" She cheered raising her fist.

Bari glanced up and smiled seeing Yang waving at her. Yang walked on over and hopped on the elliptical next to Bari, and spotted the amount of time she has spent on the treadmill. She was amazed that it was over 40 minutes!

"Woah! Are you even tired?" For Yang, 40 minutes of jogging is her just warming up, but for Bari to go on like that sweating like crazy and keeping good form, she truly has amazing stamina.

"I'm just... getting warmed up!" Bari said in between huffs not trying to lose her breathing rhythm.

The brawler made some quick adjustments to her machine before beginning her exercise. Yang began to start up a conversation, initially, Bari was hesitant to open up a little, but a few minutes later, she began to relax and they ended up talking about their favorite online series: Arena Attacks, their favorite combatants, who should have one, and who should have lost, and were both excited for the next upcoming episode.

"We totally gotta see it this week!" Bari declared.

"Oh yeah! No way I'm missing out on this!" Yang said. "Oh by the way, I'm gonna be going to this party at one of my friend's dorm this Friday, and theres going to be a Arena Attack's Marathon happening!"

"Holy Dust!" Bari was so jealous of this party already. "That's freaking awesome!"

Yang was starting to work a sweat off, but hadn't taken her eyes off of her friend. "Yep! So you should come with me!"

Bari must have heard her wrong. "You..." She stopped to catch her breath before speaking again. "You want me to come to the party?"

Yang nodded. "Yeah! I think you would get a kick out of it! Who knows... maaaaayyybeee you'll score a cute boy!"

Bari rolled her eyes. "Hardy har!"

Both of them laughed before Yang repeated her question. "So whaddya think? You in?"

"Why the heck not?" Bari answered casually grinning at the heavy hitter. "Thank you."

Yang beamed. "No need! I think you're going to love it!"

Bari smiled at the idea of going to a party. No matter how crazy it might get, it would sound like a great night for her.

 ***RWBBY***

Glynda Goodwitch was a woman on an urgent mission to deliver a message to Professor Ozpin as she arched herself while the elevator sent her up to Ozpin's office. She held the tablet in her hands of the reports of something alarming that has arisen 14 hours ago, and this could be a great threat to the students of the Academy, especially a handful of students were going on a journey into the Forever Fall Forest to uncover an ancient ruin with Professor- Doctor Oobleck. Glynda make a quick mental note of that correction. If these reports are true, then this excavation must be called off this instant.

The doors opened, and Glynda stepped out with a loud click being heard from her heel as she walked into the office of Professor Ozpin. The ongoing ticking and gears whirling around has always had a musical rhythm to it for at times during long meetings she would invent music in her head and the ticking would contribute to the song. Ozpin's office was somewhat fairly dimly lit, preferring the windows as an alternative source of lighting to the dark green room.

Glynda wasn't all that surprise to see Ozpin standing while he faced the window, it truly was a beautiful sight to see Beacon, the city of Vale, and beyond.

"Professor Ozpin, sir!" Glynda was surprised by the sudden roughness of her tone. She felt ashamed for unleashing it on him, but this cannot be ignore. She spoke again more professionally this time. "You need to read this. It's urgent!"

"Hmmm..." Ozpin hummed calmly as he slowly turned to face Glynda with his usual mellow and tranquil look in his brown eyes. That was always one of the things she had admired about Ozpin, even when things seemed to be truly terrifying, Ozpin would always had that solid calm expression and keen observance of the situation.

Glynda offered the tablet to Ozpin and he examined every word and what has transpired not so long ago. Then looked up at Glynda not looking alarmed in the slightest, which somewhat surprised her.

"Hmmm..." Ozpin set the report on his table and a hologram of a terrifying individual has appeared. It was of a man with skin pure white as snow, scruffy beard and a short messy ponytail who appeared all proper and dignified, but then the figure slowly shifted into a more animalistic version with long fangs and blood stains on chin showing. "The former count has been released."

"He has yes." Glynda confirmed. "Dragoon has escaped Mistral and he is somewhere within the Forever Fall Forest. But... why?"

"He's waiting..." Ozpin's reply was more of an answer than a prediction. "The man may be without a title and power, but his skills and desire for bloodshed remain as fresh as ever."

"That's why bounty hunters have been hired to locate and apprehend him. Dead or alive for the price of 700,000 Lien." Gylnda added bringing her hand over the hologram and with a twirl of her arm, a new image was shown of the hunters assigned to bring him in. There were five in total, and two were already dead in the pursuit. One of them Ozpin made a quick note of one particular bounty hunter. His profile showed a man with a circular shaped helmet over his head with black X shaped visor to see through and was adorned by three savage diagonal scratches across the helmet. Ozpin turned back to the window as if he was eyeing something and remained silent.

"Professor Ozpin!" Glynda spoke up. "Should we call the expedition off?" She can hear a crow cawing before it faded away into the sky.

"No." He gave his verdict. "The students have shown they are capable threats lurking in the forest. However..." He tapped down on his desk to see the hologram of Professor Port startled being brought up.

"Ooh! Oh my! Professor Ozpin!" Port was thrilled to speak with him. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Dragoon is afoot." Ozpin explained bluntly. "I'm sure Doctor Oobleck would enjoy having his partner along if the need were to arise."

"Dragoon? Oh ho my! That is QUITE the thrill! How could I say no to the chance of bringing down that scum?" Professor Port sounded as if this was the greatest day of his life. "Never fear, Ozpin old friend! I will do my part to ensure my students, and energetic companion, are safe!"

Ozpin smiles at him and nodded. "Be aware that Bounty Hunters have been dispatched to track this man."

"Bounty Hunters?" Port scoffed at the idea that bounty hunters were sent to bring this man to justice, but he hummed inquisitivly and brought his hand to his chin clearly thinking of something. "Then that means..."

"Yes." Ozpin finished. "He will be there."

Port nodded with proud determination. "I shall prepare for the morning! For anything or anyone that comes our way!"

"Thank you, Peter. Have a good night."

"You too, old friend!" Port signed off all jollily before the connection was cut.

Glynda was at a lost of what is going on. "Sir... what is going on? Why would you be concerned over a bounty hunter?"

"This is no mere bounty hunter, Glynda." Ozpin explained calmly before bringing his head down solemnly. "He's the one responsible for Renae's death."

Glynda's eyes widened. "That was him?"

"And if he's here, than _she_ will be there too."

"Wha...? A-are you sure?"

"If I know her, she will not sit idly by for a chance of vengeance." Ozpin told her taking a seat. "Be sure Doctor Oobleck is aware of the details, as well as the other professors."

Glynda was still in shock by all of this but she nodded nonetheless. "Understood!"

"Thank you, Glynda." Ozpin said genuinely.

Glynda marched towards the elevator, leaving Ozpin look over other matters. He has yet to receive the latest report from his most trusted friend, but knowing Qrow, he only gives out the reports that matter, even if he has been out of contact for months.

 ***RWBBY***

Jaune was on the top of the roof of the dorm building down on his luck. All he wanted to prove is that he belonged here at Beacon Academy and that he is worthy of being a huntsmen. But he knows that it's not true. In the end, he knew that he's a failure, and what is worst is that he took it all out on his best friend and a fellow teammate. Only when she was being nice.

He sighed and slouched down against the wall not even wanting to look up at the night sky.

"Rough day huh, volcano?"

Jaune turned at the sound of that girl's voice. He knew it wasn't Pyrrha's, and she wouldn't even dare talk to him after the way he treated her. However, seeing Bari coming to visit him is truly a welcoming sight as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey Bari..." He muttured sadly.

Bari gave him a soft shove. "Hey... What's wrong, bud?"

Her voice was nurturing and soft in nature breaking down Jaune's defenses.

"Bari... I don't belong here.."

Bari curled her head giving him a weird look. "Uhh... I think we both know you're talking out of a goliath's ass."

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at that. "The truth is I'm not."

"Yeeeaaah you are, dude!"

"No Bari! I'm not!" Jaune caught as if he was going to yell and he instantly regrets it and looks away in shame. He can feel a hand on his shoulder and looks back at his friend giving him a small smile. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Bari said softly.

Jaune sighed and brought his head down. "Bari... what I mean is..." He couldn't muster the truth to say what needed to be said.

"It's okay." Those two gentle words bolstered him.

"I... I'm a failure." He quickly added more rather rapidly to explain why. "Bari I... I didn't go any of the academies, I didn't pass any tests, I didn't EARN my spot at this academy!" He let out a scoff and got up as he marched towards the edge. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

Bari got up and went to his side. "Why would you do that?" There was no anger or betrayal in her voice, only peaked curiosity.

"Because I want to be a huntsmen! Just like my father, and grandfather, and my great grandfather! They were all warriors and heroes!" He couldn't look at her and muttered in shame. "I wanted to be like them. But... I know that's not true."

"That's not true, Jaune." Bari said kindly.

"YES it is, Bari!" He was sick of Bari assuring her that everything is good. Because it wasn't

Bari let out a chuckle. "Well... you're not the only one."

Jaune turned to Bari shocked by what he just heard. "What?"

"Yep." She grinned. "I didn't do any of that stuff either. In fact, I was a pretty awful student when it came to regular school. So much that I got kicked out."

"Woah... I-I mean... how... why? If you don't mind me asking."

Bari chuckled. "Not at all. One of the teachers was being a huge ass, and he ended up in the hospital." She closed her eyes and curled her hand into a fist possibly regretting ever bragging about something so violent.

"Holy crap!" Jaune was in total shock that Bari did something so extreme. "B-but... why?"

"He... tried to abused someone dear to me. As in... well... you know."

"Wow! That's..." Jaune felt somewhat of an adrenaline rush course through him hearing this story. "I wish I could do that to someone who hurts my family."

Bari sighs. "Anyways, I never intended to become a huntress, Jaune. You're here because you want to be an huntsmen. To fight Grimm and protect others." Bari hid her hands in her sweater's pockets. "I'm here because Ozpin offered me a spot here. If anyone doesn't belong here, it's me." She walked back towards the wall and slid herself down looking at the outline of her pockets.

Bari can hear Jaune's footsteps and can sense him taking a spot next to her. Bari gasped feeling a hand on her shoulder and looks up at Jaune giving her a caring smile. "I may not be the smartest kid in the world, but I do know this." He sounded so confident. "If Ozpin gave you a place here, it was for a great reason: That you could be an amazing huntress."

Bari returned the gesture. "Same with him making you team leader."

After a short pause, both of them got to their feet knowing that they have that field trip tomorrow with Doctor Oobleck.

"Should be exciting." Bari said sounding hopeful.

"Yeah." Jaune started. "In the woods, with the wilderness, and Grimm trying to tear us all limb from limb. Yeah! It'll be fun."

Bari laughed and gave him a playful shove on the arm, and Jaune couldn't help but laugh along too.

"Goodnight, Jaune." Bari said sincerly.

Jaune grinned. "Same to you, Bari."

Bari instantly embraced him tightly taking Jaune by surprise, but he gladly returned the favor snaking his arms around her as the two friends hugged each other intensely. All of this while an appalled Pyrrha watching every second of that embrace.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! Bit of a busy time! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and please send feedback, it's a great help**

 **Thanks guys and enjoy! :D**


	9. Field Trip: Part I

**Chapter 8: The Field Trip: Part I**

 **Gutsen'Glory Club, Sanctum, Mistral**

The name appears both epic and humble for the establishment in the port city of Sanctum, yet it holds an appearance with stark contrasts and comparisons. Gutsen'Glory, as it name would imply, patrons petty thieves, gamblers betting for the sake of habit or simple sport, the roughest batch who wish to prove themselves the strongest in the ring, and even members of the famed and notorious Bounty Hunter Guild.

Numerous foolish bets were placed on the two fighters in the ring who were mercilessly beating each other to the floor. Cheering and jeering erupted seeing a large burly man fell to the stone cold ground with his canine claws gripping on the chained cage struggling to get to his feet leaving the victor on the other side leaning on the cage downing a shot of Oasis Whiskey, the best drink ever tasted. The man's golden eyes gave shut falling to the ground.

The winner is tall and athletically thin with a crescent shape scar brutally adorned on his back. Although the face was hidden from the audience for the time being, his dark spiky hair made him appear quite handsome to the opposite sex. A quiet belch was forced from his throat and briefly struggle to maintain his balance letting his body adapt to the drink.

At the sound of the bell, it was all over. He had won the match, and earned a small amount of Lien in the process. Enough to cover his next tab.

A few minutes passed being fully dressed with a simple button light grey dress shirt with a torn maroon cloak. he wasted no time taking a seat at the counter sipping away at a glass of ale with two ice cubes in it. Simple and perfect. His gazed face down at the table with his head resting in his hand completely ignoring the loud noises from the constant chattering, the music and flatscreens. Although the chime was deafened, the brief vibration in his pocket was all that was needed for him to pull out his scroll and to check what message was sent to him.

 _'The Skirt length is even shorter ;)': DD_

He curved a smile and chuckled getting up out of his seat and carelessly tossing two Lien cards on the counter and stumbling away.

On the other side, two new customers walked in. The first one was small in stature who carried herself in a large and confident matter. Dressed in mostly white with a graceful pink umbrella hanging over her shoulder. Her carefree eyes shared different colors with the left brown, and her right pink along with her hair being divided into two symmetrical halves matching the eye color.

She dresses in a fashionable matter with a high quality white jacket brown pants, and brown boots with high heels.

Some poor fool tried to grope her only to have him flown into a wooden pillar with his arm twirled up in a mini pretzel.

"Please keep your hands yourselves, fine people!" Her traveling companion with a white coat, orange hair, and black bowler hat breathing out smoke from his cigar. "She doesn't easily take kindly to strangers feeling all... touchy mushy." He clicks his tongue. "Come along, Neo."

Roman went over to the counter whistling to get the bartender's attention. "Hey! Have a quick question!" An slim arm suddenly wrapped itself around Roman's neck, and he couldn't help but turn to the fine woman over by his side. She was perfect with her body, her hips, her face, and the lustrous raven hair. Roman had always been a sucker for raven haired women. If only she didn't have a pair of puppy dog ears.

"Ehhh... sorry deary..." He lets off slowly. "You're... not my type..."

She simply scoffs and walks off leaving Roman and Neo to themselves.

Neo glares at him.

"Whaaaaat?" He shrugs acting clueless. "I have a specific type!"

That was enough to give him a whack on the head knocking his hat off of his head. "Ow! Okay, okay! Stay focus on the mission." He picks up his hat and brushes it off. "Gee next we go out, I'm gonna teach you to have some fun."

Neo raises her umbrella warning him not to get funny.

"Not that kind of fun! Geez!" He waves over to the bartender. "Yes, could I please have a moment of your time, my good man?"

The bartender grudgingly acknowledged him. He was a tall imposing bald man with a thin ugly face, beaked nose, and small eyes. Although dressed modestly with a simple brown vest exposing his bare chest, at least it wasn't dirty.

"Pre'ee brave you are waltzin' in 'ere, Roman." He growls calmly, but his closed fist told another story.

Roman let's out a casual sigh as if he was not intimidated by the giant. "I know you and I aren't on best terms since we last spoke, Hephy, but I did promise to repay your debt and, of course the debt was pa-"

A big brutish fist seized the collar pulling Roman to dangerously close to his face.

"Mmm hmmm... You paid off the debt. A' the cost of four of me best men."

Neo was poised to attack, but Roman raised his hand stopping her.

"Yes, what happened was a tragedy, truly. Anyways, I am here to assure you that I do not need a favor, rather information. About a specific someone..."

Roman was released and dropped onto a chair feeling his groin after the impact.

Hephy leans in on the counter his stoic hostile expression still visible. "Li' who?" He nods his head up. "Look around, mate. If she's not 'ere then I dunno where. Not gonna find your special someone in this scraphole."

"Oh Hephy... I've already found true love." Roman's expression became more serious as he pulls out his scroll and hands it to Hephy for him to examine. His eyes got only a little bigger. "You mean to tell me that, pretty boy in disguise, escaped one of the most fortified prisons in'ull of Mistral?"

"Actually my scroll said that." Roman wittily remarked, which Neo silently giggled.

Hephy ignored him. "Well if you're lookin' for 'im, I think you'll want to try somewhere in Vale. Assuming red is still his favorite color."

"Come now, Hephy." Roman interjected. "We're not looking for him. Slide the screen."

Hephy complied nodding to see where Roman was going with this. "Learning from past mistakes I see?"

Roman shrugged. "He is the best in the business. Or so I've been told."

"Hmph. Then you know 's the most expensive. How much you offerin'?"

"Slide the screen." Roman tells him in a childish sing song voice.

Neo rolled her eyes looking rather bored of this place. She twirled around to the ring and hopped off her chair happily skipping over for some fun for the next few minutes. Or hours.

"Hefty sum." Hephy said chucking Romans scroll to him.

"One no bounty hunter should say no to."

Hephy's eyes narrowed before he spoke. "Alrigh' Roman. Here's how this is gonna work." He raises himself from the counter. "I'm gonna put this notice to the guild. Five bounty hunters are allowed to catch this bastard. Hopefully, your man is in one of the slots. And you? You can sit down, 'ave a drink, enter the ring, or get the fuck out!"

Roman sighs. "Gee you have such the potty mouth don't you." He hops from his seat surprised to find Neo wasn't by his side. The mystery was quickly solved seeing a man thrown against the cage with Neo bowing elegantly before her downed opponent.

With a sharp whistle, Neo sighs and exits the ring and rushes to Roman's side already leaving the club and out into the streets of Sanctum. The fog was not dense enough for it to be difficult to walk through the streets to get run over, one wrong move, and you can end up lost or end up in the wrong part of town.

Roman dropped his cigar into the sidewalk and smothered it with his foot. "That was my last cigar."

Neo walked ahead of him with her umbrella out away from Roman who stared at her oddly. It didn't take long for thunder to rumble and for the rain to soak Roman in an instant.

"This is my FAVORITE for pete sakes!" He shouted running after Neo hoping she would be kind enough to share the umbrella.

 ***RWBBY***

 **Present Day**

 **En Route to Forever Fall Forest**

From the airship's side you can see a great deal of the Forever Fall Forest in it's vast ocean of tree leaves and grass. At first sight, Ruby had a feeling this place was made especially in honor of her because the forest and her have something favorable in common: The color that is adorned on them both. Even though this is her first time seeing Forever Fall, she couldn't help but dream of this place when she was a small child. Now, at long last, she was going to be stepping on the red grass of the forest for the first time. Something she has dreamed for in a long time.

"Enjoying the view, Rubes?"

Ruby didn't need to divert herself from the view to know who's voice was that. "It's right there Yang!" She squeals pressing her face up against the glass. "The Forever Fall Forest is mine for the taking!"

Yang chuckles at her little sisters silliness. "Don't plan on getting lost on me Ruby." She jokes. "Dad wouldn't be happy at that."

Ruby turns to her with a sneak smirk. "Weeeellllll... Dad did tell me those stories that the Forever Fall Forest would one day be ruled by the fiercest and most awesomness girl from Patch!"

"And we both know he was talking about me." Yang finished taking a seat next to Ruby.

"Nuh uh!" Ruby shakes her head vigorously like a child not wanting to something their parent tells them to. "It's mine!"

"Mmmmm... nope!" Yang simply says. "It's mine."

"It's mine!" Ruby was getting a little defensive now.

Seeing Ruby being more defensive only encourages Yang to mess with her. "Mmmm... mine. I called it last night."

"It's mine!" Ruby pouts childishly. "Minemineminemine, MINE!" She lets out a grunt and crosses her arms and legs flashing her head the other way looking up at the ceiling with her nose up high.

Yang shakes her head thinking her sister can be the most ridiculous funniest person in the world. "Remember the story dad told us about us being becoming kid huntresses on your tenth birthday?"

Ruby's haughty attitude faded into nostalgic happiness. "We even played Huntsmen and grimm in the market area. And we just pummled dad and Jimmy to the ground."

Yang laughs at the memory. "He was literally screaming 'bloody murder!', and Jimmy was saying something about pulling his skull out and beating him to death with it."

"Eeeewwww!" Ruby cringed. "How can someone be beaten to death with a skull? That doesn't seem physically possible!"

"That's exactly what Jimmy kept screaming." Yang adds.

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Waidda minute..." Something seemed off about this story. "I don't remember that part!"

Yang laughs. "That's because I made that part up."

Ruby scowls. "Ugh! You can be the worst sometimes!"

"I thought you said Weiss was the worst?"

"Yeeaaah... buuuttt..." Ruby stammers struggling to find the right words. "She's... my partner!"

Yang scoffs. "Pfft! Puh-Lease!

"Oh don't be like that!" The Scythe wielder exasperates. "You're the one who has TWO partners!"

"Who are YOUR teammates of team _RWBBY,_ team leader." Yang strongly emphasizes on their team name and team leader.

"Well yeah but..." Ruby sighs not coming up with any good comeback for that. "Well... point taken." She twirls around again giving the forest her full attention. "Wonder how Blake and Bari doing?"

Yang smirks. "You're seriously leaving Weiss out?"

"I know how she's doing!" Ruby says defensively. "She's been trying to talk to Pyrrha all morning so that they can meet up once we're dropped off separately in the forest. And trying to avoid Jaune and some boys who have a crush on her."

"Well unlike you, I think Weiss loves being the _Bees Schnees._ Eh? Get it? Schnee?"

"Boooooo!" Nora's jeer can be heard from afar.

Ruby's expression was blank. "I am not going to respond to that." She said shaking her head knowing how truly ridiculous her older sister can truly be.

Yang grins and gets to her feet. "I'm gonna check up on Blake and Bari." She tells Ruby.

Ruby nods. "Okay. If you need me, I'll be examining my future kingdom."

Yang laughs. "Now who's being ridiculous?" She rolls her head back bringing the loose bangs out of her eyes and parted ways with Ruby.

As she made walked down the corridor of the airship, she runs into possibly the last person she wants to see.

"Well look who it is: Yang Xiao Long. The blonde bimbo of Beacon." That was none other than Yang's arch rival.

"Ahhh... Venus." Yang says her name with venom. "Can't help but come crying to me, huh?"

She let's out a snobbish laugh. "Well... A fine lady such as myself deserves to stretch her legs every now and then."

Venus is what people would described as the popular girl who thinks she's better than everyone else and tries to put everyone down. Unlike Weiss who has some similar qualities, but more kind to people and those bad traits are as extreme as this rich pretty girl. Not much is known about Venus, other than she's a first year student, and loves poking on Yang and a few others. Everything about her just spells high fashion and overindulgence of beauty. Her long copper hair reached all the way to her lower back, though she wraps it in two long ponytails. Her earth green eyes, although not overdone, were greatly influenced by the makeup she put on them. She wasn't as tall as Yang, though she definitely likes to prove that otherwise. Her choice of attire is very elegant as well with golden chainmail along with a few jewels as decorations.

"Oh wait! Hold that pose!" Venus reaches for her pocket and pulls out her scroll aiming it at Yang, and a second passed before it beeped.

Yang immediately seized the scroll and crushed it with her fist like it was wet tissue paper.

"Hey!" Venus gasped in shock that her Scroll was destroyed. "Wh-wha-... You... big blonde brute!"

Yang gives her a smug smirk. "Sorry." She shrugs. "Butterfingers." She walks past Venus patting her on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can get a new one!"

Venus just collapses to the floor having already in a tantrum banging her hands and feet on the ground at the sight of her scroll shrieking like a spoiled girl who throws a fit when she gets grounded.

Yang laughs and walks away leaving Venus to her meltdown.

 ***RWBBY***

The lower quarters of the ship were permitted to students, but no occupied it, so it was fairly dark letting the only source of lighting come from the wide windows and the vibrant blue sky illuminating the lower quarters in a dark blue glow making is hard for a figure sitting down on the floor to be seen for she blended fairly well in the dark.

Bari did not remember how long she's been down here, so she looked up at the scroll to see that 21 minutes have passed according to the clock. She should be getting back up to the upper deck really soon to chat up with the others, yet she felt safe here. Invisible. Like she could drift off into a deep sleep in the sky.

Even though her eyelids were getting heavy, Bari's peaceful moment was ruined due to a strong urge to use the restroom. She didn't really move because of her weariness to get to her feet, but could no longer hold it in and quickly paced to the nearest toilet feeling very lucky to be sitting on it when she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Although it was no longer required, Bari remained on the toilet looking distraught, and quickly broke down sobbing silently with her legs brought up to her as she hugged them tight. Another dam has burst.

Bari eventually calmed herself taking in deep breaths and remained still with a blank look on her face. Soon after snapping out of it and wiping the stains from her cheeks, Bari pulled her pants up and washed her hands and left the bathroom nearly forgetting to flush the toilet.

She didn't want to be down here anymore, and took the elevator back up to where the others were. Bari leaned against the railing behind her rubbing her eyes repeatedly to try and cover up the evidence of her breakdown. Thinking of what she can do to pass the time, she mentally slapped herself leaving her bag all by itself leaving it vulnerable to thieves like Cardin and his goons.

Bari got hopped back and fourth impatiently looking waiting for the doors to open. At the ding, and the opening of the doors, Bari squeezed her way through jogging down a corridor accidently bumping into a few people and giving them curt apologies. When she made it to the spot where her bag was rest, relief struck to find it was still there resting underneath her seat. Bari pulled her bag out and checked all the bags to see if everything she packed was still in there, and relaxed herself to find everything untouched. Most of the things she packed were juice packs and energy bars.

Bari took a seat with an energy bar in her hand taking a large bite out of it looking out at the Forever Fall Forest. To her it was strange, but truly beautiful.

"Umm... hey."

Bari turned to see Blake with a rather sheepish smile on her face and waved.

"Do you mind?" Blake asked.

Bari shook her head. "Not at all." She patted down on the seat next to her inviting her teammate to sit next to her.

Blake's smile grew and took her seat next to Bari where silence followed suit for a brief time. At of all the members of Team RWBBY Bari and Blake are the quiet reserved types.

"It's pretty from up here." Bari said trying to start up a conversation.

Blake nodded. "Don't let the sight fool you, though. The forrest has it's fair share of Grimm, bandits, and, other undesirables."

Bari raised an eyebrow. "You've been here before?"

Blake opened her mouth but stopped herself before she could speak. "I... was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive." She hesitates. "So... yes. I've... lived here for quite a time." Her expression darkens.

Bari frowns. "I... take it that it wasn't a romantic adventurous nomadic tribal life?"

Blake shook her head her eyebrows furrowing. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, Blake. No worries." Bari assures her. "Well... I... hope if... _when_ we run into grimm I won't make a fool out of myself this time." She says thinking back to her last engagement with the monsters in the Emerald Forest.

Blake smiles. "Don't doubt yourself. Let's not forget you did take out that Tigris awhile back in Professor Port's class."

Bari scoffs. "Yeah... Weiss was so grateful when I took down her feline opponent."

Blake laughs. "You could've just taken it out from a distance. It does turn into a sniper rifle after all."

Bari rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah..."

Both girls laughed before a few seconds of silence have passed. That's when Blake spoke again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Umm... don't take this the wrong way." Blake hesitates. "What do you think of..." She bit her tongue unsure if she wanted to finish that sentence.

"Yes?" Bari gently urged her with her small smile and big curious eyes.

Blake sighs. "What... do you think of the White Fang?"

Bari's expression was an inquisitive one. She looked away from Blake and looked down at her legs as if she was pondering how to answer the question.

"I... don't know. I mean... I knew the were a peaceful group, but... the road they took it's... shameful." Bari answers quietly.

Blake sighs as if she was disappointed with the answer she was given. But before she could speak, Bari continued on.

"But... in the end... I guess I can't blame them." Bari brought her head down sadly. "The crap they go through... I guess the followers aren't evil just... misguided."

At that, Blake's eyes widened and her mouth was agape. "Really?"

Bari nods. "What do you think about them?"

"I like to think the same thing." Blake smiles. She glances out to the window fixated on the forest below.

"There you two are!"

Both girls jumped a little alarmed hearing Yang's voice so close to them. They turned to see Yang flaunting her hip proudly and giving Bari and Blake a toothy grin.

"Oh man..." Bari breathed. "You trying to give me a heart attack or something?"

"Oh theres nothing wrong with a girl checking up on her two partners." Yang took a seat across from Bari and Blake resting her feet on the cushions. "Ugh! I'm SO booooooorrrrrreeeeed! I wanna be on solid ground! Stretch my legs! Kick some Grimm butt!"

Blake smirks directing her attention to Bari for a second. "This is why I read."

Bari chuckles and leans back on the empty cushion across from her resting her feet only to have Yangs feet atop of hers trapping them. Bari was startled by this glaring at Yangs well toned legs as they crossed one another.

"Really?" Blake says. "No reaction?"

"That's because she doesn't mind." Yang chirps. "Huh Bari."

"Oh umm..." Bari was flabbergasted. "I guess it's cool. Just... give them back when we're off."

"No promises!" Yang teased. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Umm... stuff." Blake vaguely answers. "Like... girl stuff. You know, shoes, cool dresses... cute boys."

Bari gave Blake a funny look. "Really? Cute boys?"

"Blake Belladonna? Do you have an eye for a certain someone?"

"Ugh! Yeah! That'll be the day!"

Yang flashes a smug smirk. "Oh. It WILL be the day! Trust me!"

 ***RWBBY***

It's not everyday to find some random bandit camp in perfect condition devoid of it's inhabitants. That's all showed. No bodies, no signs of struggle, not even the weapons arsenal was touched. This was all very strange, but for the Bounty Hunter examining the scene, it was just another job. It always has been.

By the way the hunter appeared, bandits and a few huntsmen would tremble at the sight of him. His X visor helmet is decorated with three deep scratches diagonally marked. His dark leather armor along with some durable metal plating on the shoulders and legs provides additional protection from small cut slices, and small firearms. His tattered black and white cloak was a hard earned trophy from a skinned King Taijitu, along with battered yet reliable jet pack capable of those pesky short distances.

His head methodically scanned the empty camp while taking it slow one step at a time. The tents didn't have the rough tribal outlook of animal skin rather looking more prim and proper for that. That summarizes that whoever was here were more than tribals or petty bandits. And counting a total of 10 tents, including two larger ones, it was a medium sized group estimating about 15-20 people.

His feet felt the ground fairly uneven and kneeled down for a further analysis.

 _Smudge dirt, bootprints, seems to go in a circular pattern. Doesn't sound like they were doing some ceremony. Must've been rounded up and taken hostage. Explains why no ones home._

He entered one of the two larger tents thinking it's home to one of the more important members of the camp. It seems like a good analysis seeing a table with a map of the Forest. He went over to the table to view the map. There were big X markings along all the transcontinental railways with numbers above each X.

 _These must be their train hijacking events. Most of the trains are from Schnee Corp. These boys must be White Fang._

There was a large O on the map indicating where the camp is right now. Not far off to the east are the old Arcadia ruins, the most likely place where his bounty is located.

Static crackled inside his helmet and a crusty female voice was trying to break through all the interference.

 _"...eelo. Kreelo."_ The transmission can be heard more clear now. " _C'mon! Be a dear, and respond! My voice can't get any louder y'know!"_

"Think your voice is loud enough, Miz." The hunter responds stoically. "What is it?"

 _"I know you're enjoying the red outdoors right now, so I'll won't talk your ear off this time."_ The voice joked. _"But I thought you should know of some White Fang activity in the area. Papa Schnee placed a bounty on one of the lieutenants who calls some of the shots in Forever Fall. I'm uploading the info to your HUD now."_

The additional bounty information appeared on the upper left corner of his HUD showing a grizzle middle aged man with shaggy hair, rough beard, and a ferocious wolf heritage in the ears and visible sharp fangs.

 ** _WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE: Rupin Reamus_**

 ** _Dead: 5,000 Lien_**

 ** _Alive: 10,000 Lien_**

 ** _Wanted For: Robbery and Destruction of Schnee Dust Company property/Murder of Schnee Dust Company executives and work staff/Assassination and kidnapping_**

 ** _Last Known Whereabouts: Forever Fall Forest_**

Kreelo grunts. "Schnee does love to add those tiny details."

 _"He's the prim and proper type, y'know that."_ Miz lets out a laugh. _"Wish I could've seen his face when his youngest daughter bailed on him."_

Kreelo took out a tablet and aimed it at the map letting it scan. "You sound like you're a fan of the former heiress."

 _"Oh don't get a big head! So what did you find out?"_

"I'm at a camp right now. It's deserted. From the looks of it, it's most likely White Fang." Kreelo explains. "Didn't seem to be much of a fight. From the looks of it, they were taken prisoner and left the camp still standing."

 _"Oh boy..."_ Miz did not sound thrilled about this. _"Sounds like our guy. Dragoon was known for his... kidnappings. Least he keeps the property intact."_

"The Arcadia Ruins are not far from where I'm at." Kreelo's tablet lets out three rapid beeps meaning he got what he needed. "It's possible Dragoon is hiding there. And if I'm lucky, so is Reamus."

A chortled unenthusiastic sigh was heard in Kreelo's helmet. _"I really gotta bad feeling about this one, Kreelo."_

Kreelo lets out a chuckle. "What else is new?" He leaves the tent over to the next large one. "I gotta go now, Miz. I might need you. Keep in touch."

 _"Y'know, I wouldn't be surprised if you ran into Grimm Vulture on this hunt."_

Kreelo stopped in his tracks bowing his head down. "I'd be surprised if I didn't..."

The fed was cut and Kreelo activated his jetpack gaining a higher elevation with his mind on the dangerous obstacle Miz mentioned: The huntress. Kreelo knows she's not a concern, but if he comes across her, he must be ready for one nasty fight. But as of right now: Dragoon is the target.

Boosting up another high ledge allowed him to get an excellent bird's eye view of the Forest. Looking over at the west side, he can see the enormous mountains where the Arcadia Ruins are hiding inside.

 _I better hurry. Daylight's not going to last forever._

Distant whirring becoming increasingly louder caught Kreelo's attention. Look up at the sky, an airship glided gracefully over him at a low distance making rumbling the surrounding landscape.

 _Looks like they're about to land. Whoever they are, they better not get in the way._

 ***RWBBY***

The Airship stopped hovering above the trees from a far distance with the side door sliding open with a huge vacuum of air present.

Doctor Oobleck gathered all the students close to the sidedoor with his occasional partner, Professor Port who held on to a nearby bar for dear life hoping not to get sucked out. Some students like Yang and Nora looked thrilled if Oobleck was going to let them do what they were thinking, while others like Bari and Jaune did not seem all that thrilled of where this was going.

"Alright, everyone." Oobleck shouts to let everyone hear him through all the loud turbulence. "NOW! As you all know, Huntsmen and Huntresses are expected to brave through many trials! Not all of them are against the creatures of grimm!" He looked down below at the long drop. "Even a professional Huntsmen such as myself, and Professor Port, are expected to make landings from even the greatest of heights!"

"I hope this is not one of those days where I have to perform such a task, Barty!" Port bellowed his voice trembling from the long drop.

"Courage, my dear Peter!" Oobleck calmed his friend. "Two partners will be jumping together with one responsible for the chute! Remember, students: performing a landing is voluntary, but should you do it, you will be awarded a hundred extra credit points!" He darts spectacled eyes to Jaune. "Something YOU take to heart, Mr. Arc!"

Bari gulped really hesitant to jump out of the airship and froze up like an iced figure. Only Yang's rough pat on the back snapped her out of it.

"You and me, Bari!" She cheered putting the chute behind her back.

"Ummm... I-I..." Bari looked down at the floor.

"NOW!" Oobleck started eyeing all of the students. "Who would wish to brave into the forest first?"

"We will!" Yang yelled proudly raising her and Bari's hand in the air much to Bari's fury.

"What the fuck, Yang?!" She jerked her hand away from the brawlers grip.

"Excellent! Most EXCELLENT!" Oobleck elatedly waves his hand for the girls to come forward. "The rush of the fall will make you feel alive, Bari! Have NOTHING to fear!"

"This is coming from the guy who's diet consists of mostly caffeine!" Bari muttered angrily as Yang yanked her forward to the edge holding onto her tight from behind buckling her into the chute. The first glance of the forest caused her to shut her eyes and clench her teeth in fear.

"Don't worry!" Yang yelled already having sunglasses over her eyes. "You're strapped into me! Trust me! This is going to be fun! I promise!"

"Forgive me if I'm having a hard time with that, Yang!"

From behind, Ruby was cheering them on, and was egging them to hurry up so she can jump out with just her 'favorite sweetheart' as she puts it.

"Remember: When you touch the ground, unless another duo jumps out with you, you will be on your own until we join you on the ground! Until we give you our coordinates, STAY ALIVE!" Oobleck gave them the thumbs up and stepped back. "Whenever you're ready, girls!"

Bari gripped onto the straps still having her eyes shut not wanting to see the long drop down.

"We'll do it on the county of three!" Yang tells her. "One!"

Just like that, Bari felt herself lunged forward can feel the sudden rush of cold air pushing against her shrieking in terror, while she can hear Yang whooping like she was on a roller coaster.

"Open your eyes!" Yang had to repeat herself again due to Bari's continued screaming. "OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"NONONONONONONO!" Bari's chin pushed down on her chest. "Just pull the freaking chute!"

"I want you to open your eyes!" Yang repeated her request.

"Can you just do the fucking chute!"

"Open them!"

"YANG!"

"Open them or we'll fall all the way down!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"OPEN THEM!"

"OKAY! OKAY!" Bari had her eyes wide as saucers for her life depended on it. "They're open! We're still a long way to the fucking bottom! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

Yang laughs. "YES!" As promised she activated her chute plunging them up into the air so suddenly only to have them gently float their way to the ground. "Just breathe." There was no need for shouting for everything was calm now. "You did it!"

"Yeah..." Bari was still not pleased breathing as if she was wearing a protective mask. "That was fun..."

Thirty seconds of calmness have passed until they touched the red grass of the Forever Fall Forest where as of right now, they were on their own.

* * *

 **Character inspirations**

 **Kreelo: Jango Fett**

 **Miz: Rozatta (Star wars)**

 **Dragoon: Dracula**

 **Rupin Reamus: Professor Lupin from Harry Potter**

 **Hephy: Hephaestus**

 **Keep in mind there will be more OC's later on, but they will mostly have small roles.**

 **Let me know what you guys think, and more is coming. If not soon, I'm sorry I love to work on other fanfics and I get caught up in them**

 **But heres a question: Who is Grimm Vulture? Guesses on who that would be and why would she hate him? Feel free to leave theories because I'd love to hear them!**

 **Thanks again :D**


	10. Field Trip: Part II

**Field Trip Part II**

"Man! And I thought this was going to be boring!" Yang brought her fists up with Ember Celica activated ready for the three Ursa coming her way. "Which one of you big boys is up first?"

One ursa pounces with it's sharp claws ready for a nasty strike, but Yang easily evades it laughing thrillingly. "C'mon! You can do better!" She taunted it sweetly smiling shifting from side to side playing with her oppnents.

Bari, on the other hand, was in no mood for fun and games, or for foolishness this time for when one of the ursai charged her, she positioned Violet Light for the right time to strike. When the monster leaped forward, Bari let out a shout and unleashed her strike. A smooth shredding noise was produced decapitating the left arm and leg leaving the beast to worm around still wanting to kill. Bari charged at it roaring and ended the fight with the quick removal of the head.

Weiss has taught Bari well when it comes to fighting these beasts.

A low growl was heard and Bari spun around to see the last the other one coming at her at full speed as if to avenge it's fallen brother.

"C'mon, you big fat bastard!" Bari hissed quietly shifting into a stance. "Come and get some!"

Before either could deal any damage, the sound of a quick explosive shell sent another ursa into Bari's target into a tree incapacitating the pair. Bari, who witnessed everything, just stared at the incapacitated monsters with wide eyes. "Holy Oum... Did that...?"

"Oh yeah!" Yang yelled punching her fist. "Two Ursa in one punch!"

"Look out!" Bari yelled shifting into rifle mode aiming right about Yang's head.

Yang's senses came into play as she can hear hissing creeping into her ears giving her the chance to instinctually punch the white head of a Taijitu making in spin around it's black head half incapacitating it. The conscious head, wounded by the brawlers strike, let out a raspy roar enraged and eager to kill.

"Whew!" Yang waved her hand in front of her face. "You guys need to try some breath mints sometime. It will make roaring smell more good." She shot up in the air taking hold of the giant monster's neck with both the huntress and the grimm flying right into a tree and Yang skillfully twisting it's neck around and around in a crazy circle trapping the monster like the prey it was. Yang's eyes rolled around as she struggled to keep to balance for she was dizzy. She shook her head vigorously no longer dizzy, eyeing her bedazzled partner.

"I..." Bari stammered glancing back the Taijitu. "I... don't have words."

Yang laughed walking over to her partner giving Bari a firm pat on the back. "You did awesome!" She cheered. "You just slashed that Grimm in two!"

Bari flashed her an uncomfortable smile and looked away still at a loss for words with a shrug as her only response.

Yang's bright persona vanish to be replaced by mature concern. "Hey, you okay?"

Bari nodded without hesitation. "Just a little on edge." She answered. "Still need to get more experience."

Yang said nothing but her stare. Bari couldn't quite make out what she was thinking. She grew her smile more to make it look more convincing, but Yang's inquisitive look did not fade as if she was trying to crack the code.

A distant boom followed by what sounded like thunder filled the sky, but no rain clouds were visible only a light orange red afternoon sky.

"What the grimm?" Bari blurted. "The heck was that?"

A high pitch girly whooping along with a couple of beowolfs flying into the air seemed to satisfy their curiosity with both girls chorusing, "Nora."

"I could totally do that much higher." Yang boasted cracking her knuckles.

Bari grinned raising her weapon. "Time to get some experience." She said sheepishly.

 ***RWBBY***

The lone ursa was no match for the power Nora's hammer can unleash with it's head slammed into the ground. Ren kept his enemies at a distance by firing precise shots at the two beowolfs and quick reflexes kicked in slicing off the head off another one.

Nora's shriek reached Ren's ears. Alarmed and frightened for his lifelong friend, he ran to Nora's position to see that Nora was trapped underneath an ursa laying flat on it's stomach with only her head free. "Ren! Help me!"

Ren let out a breath relieved that Nora was unharmed, but seemed confused why she would need his help. "Umm..."

Nora gave Ren a hard stare. "I said I need help, Ren! Pretty please get this grimm off of me!"

"Couldn't you... lift him off of you?" Ren mused hesitantly stepping forward.

"Well..." Nora stammered. "He's heavier than he looks. I think with you helping me, we can... push him off together."

"Uhh..." Ren was totally puzzled by Nora's logic.

"Hey guys!"

Nora and Ren could see Yang and Bari entering their vicinity.

"Aww man!" Yang whined. "None left." She smiled and shrugged it off. "Well, least we weren't the only ones who jumped out."

Bari walked over to a large boulder resting on top of it drinking from her canteen. "Did any others jump before you guys?"

Ren shook his head. "Nora insisted that we were going right after you two."

Nora groaned in displeasure. "If one SOMEONE in particular could get this big fatty fat fat off of me! Someone, for instance, who's wearing green. Who I have known for a really long time, and figured out what the dust the point I'm trying to make, and try to flipping save me, and then I would forever be in his debt!"

"You seem to have it under control, Nora." Ren assured her.

"Uhh, Ren?" Yang said rolling her eyes. "Just please help her out. She could REALLY need it."

Ren hesitantly nodded going to Nora's aid. With that out of the way, Yang walked over to Bari hopping next to her on the boulder.

"Bari, what's wrong?" She scooted in closer. This wasn't the first time she saw this. Bari is still a tough nut to crack, but Yang paid attention to the little details with her times with her. Being mostly silent aside, Bari let out little tails from a twitchy leg, tense shoulders, head looking down, or even just being dismissive from the group along with a pragmatic all serious mood.

Bari glanced at her. "What do you mean?" Her tone was mellow.

"Somethings bothering you. What is it?"

Bari looked away down at her feat not staying silent. A soft sigh escaped her lips and her eyes closed with a tight curled fist.

"Hey..." Yang's maternal instincts kicked in. "Tell me."

Bari suddenly leaped off the builder accidentely knocking down her canteen. Air seeped in through her grinding teeth yanking it off the ground growling viciously that she was nearly empty.

Yang rushed over to Bari from behind tightly taken her completely off guard, but her tense body quickly relaxed from the bruiser's embrace.

"I'm sorry..." Bari murmured gently gripping Yang's arm only to reluctantly release it soon after. "I know... I just... I don't know..."

"C'mon, Ren! My grandmother can push harder than you!" Nora shouted still caught underneath the dead ursa.

With the traditional way of pushing not working, Ren brought his arms down slouching and panting. "Little help, Nora?"

Nora flashed quirky smile. "Okay!" Just in an instant, the grimm flew off of Nora up into the air letting it's cry echo the sky. "I just wanted you to get a good work out in. And you were amazing!"

"Uhhh... thanks Nora." Ren said straightening his posture.

Yang and Bari were back on the boulder.

"Not a lot of sleep last night huh?" Yang asked in a light manner.

Bari chuckled. "Yeah, I think so. I was pretty eager to go on this trip. I know it's stupid, but, I was always a fan for seeing ancient ruins."

Yang shook her head smiling. "It's not stupid. It means you're eager for adventure."

Bari hummed in agreement. "I think so."

Their scrolls chimed and Yang was the first to pull hers out. "Looks like they landed." She informed the group. "We're pretty lucky, too. Main group is about ten minutes north from here from where we're at."

"Ten minutes?!" Nora exclaimed. "Why can't it be at least five minutes?"

"Weren't you complaining about not being on the ground when we were on the airship?" Bari asked.

Yang laughed and Ren nodded in agreement.

"She has a point, Nora."

"Oh phooey!" Nora swatted her arm. "Let's just hope to run into a nevermore on the way. I'm still mad we didn't get that one during initiation!"

"Let's not and say we did." Bari grumbled.

"Not afraid of a big birdie are you?" Yang teased.

"Being a snack isn't on my list." Bari said grinning and shrugging.

Yang laughed. "Good point."

"C'mon! Daylight's fading!" Nora took the lead walking towards the red tree line.

"It's 'daylight's burning', Nora!" Ren called out not following her. "And that's the wrong way!"

Nora grunted irritably turning around returning to the group that was going in the opposite direction. "I knew that.."

Yang and Bari were up front leading the members of team JNPR.

"Hey, Yang?" Bari spoke.

"Hmm?" Yang turned to her partner.

"Thank you... for the talk. I feel better." Bari offered her a small but gracious smile.

Yang smiled as well seeing her friend is appearing more happy now, and both carried on down through the forest to meet up with the landing party.

* * *

 **Taijitu: A smaller version of a King Taijitu.**


	11. Temporal HIATUS

**Hey guys.**

 **I'm here to tell you that I'm going to be on a Hiatus for a little bit. A very close family member has passed away and my family and I need time to grieve and breathe. I'm sorry for those who were excited to see a new chapter and did not receive one, but I promise you all when the time is right, the next chapter will be up.**

 **Thank you again for everything, and keep in the loop for the next chapter. Never know when it might pop up.**


	12. Field Trip: Part III

**RWBBY Field Trip Pt 3**

Yang and Bari may have been the first ones to earn the extra credit, but apart from Ren and Nora, they definitely were not the last.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Jaune's girlish screaming pierced sky plummeting down to the ground.

"You have the girliest screams ever, you big baby!" Ruby's shout were a quick reassurance that she was given the responsibility of releasing the parachute.

"I think I'm gonna be sick, Ruby!" Jaune warned feeling his upset gut bubbling inside shielding his mouth from the potential carnage that could be unleashed.

"Just hold it in a little longer, Jaune!" Ruby pleaded with her finger on the ring ready to unleash her chute when the time is just right.

"What are you waiting for?!" Jaune demanded. "Just open the darn thing!"

"Not yet! We're waiting for the right time!"

"And what is that?!"

"Uhh... well... I wanna see if I can time it just right before we hit the trees." Ruby stammered a little embarrassed to admit it.

"WHAT?!" Jaune, in total panic, spiraled his arms chaotically in a rush to pull the chute. "Just pull the stupid THING!"

"Jaune..." Ruby hissed using her arms to contain Jaune's advances.

Jaune diverted his attention back to the bottom where the distance between the two and the trees was dangerously close. "RUBY!"

Ruby growled in defeat. "Alright! Alright! This is close enough!"

With a firm yank from the strap, the chute spat out of the backpack punching both students back up away from bottom only to be floating down in a smooth manner. Jaune was more relaxed now that he didn't have to worry about the painful impact to the bottom, but his whole body was limp and nauseous with a tender shade of green visible on his face. Although initially disappointed in her partners lack of enthusiasm, Ruby's mood shifted from the breathtaking view of the Forever Fall Forest. From the red autumn leaves, the light peach sky, the distant mountains varying from jagged rough angles to smooth and sleek, and remote lakes and streams colored in a shinning silver.

The awe of the beauty this forest holds has nowhere worn off of the red hooded Scythe Wielder. Her sightseeing was interrupted by seeing something in her peripheral vision. Grunting in annoyance, she focused on the riff raff ruining the moment, seeing that from a distance it look like a tiny balloon floating to the ground.

"Looks like we're not the last ones, Jaune." Ruby pointed out. She started to tug on the ropes changing the course making Jaune let out a surprised yelp. Ruby flashed a nervous smile. "Sorry..."

"Ugh..." Jaune at the time being felt only producing nauseous groans and moans.

Ruby giggled. "Maybe you'll come across your favorite Ice Queen."

Jaune said nothing only acknowledging Ruby with a roll of his eyes, but Weiss was not the one on his mind.

"Pyrrha..." He mumbles sadly remembering how much of a jerk he's been to her over the past few days. She was only trying to assist him to become a better student and fighter, and his stupid pride got in the way hurting her and seriously damaging their friendship.

Jaune was so lost in his thoughts that he was unaware that they have struck the ground landing on his face with Ruby crashing on his back with a few pops heard.

Ruby nervously chuckled. "Sorry, Jaune!"

"Not again..." Jaune scratched out a croak.

Ruby helped him to his feet helping brushing off some of the grass and dirt on him. "Thanks for being my cushion."

"Anytime..." Jaune grumbled. "Soooo... what now?"

A rough rustle came from the trees making Ruby's eyes narrowed. With a sudden click and swish, Crescent Rose was unleashed into it's enormous sniper presence firing a huge burst of energy resulting in a beowolf crying out and a loud thud.

"Time to clean up the trash" Ruby announced in her heroic melodramatic voice pumping her weapon ready for more with a prideful grin on her face only to instantly vanish with a huge rush of wind remaining with Jaune in a daze.

Ruby fired bursts allowing for boost in her speed bringing Crescent Rose into it's full deadly scythe form and with a quick accurate swing, two more of the pack went down leaving the last grimm to be finished by a burst from her weapon.

Ruby inhaled deeply through her nose. "Ahhhhhhhhh... the sweet smell of a job well done." Ruby folded Crescent Rose back into it's tightly compact state storing it behind her lower back. "Jaune!" She called out. "Come on, lazy butt! Don't be afraid!"

Absolute seconds of nothing happening was all that was acquired to make Ruby lose her patience. With an annoyed growl she marched back the way she came from grumbling not even looking at what is in front of her kicking mini-mountains of leaves along the way.

"Oof!" Ruby immediately felt the hard impact of knocking into something making her fall to the ground on her rump. "Argh... my booty..."

"Sorry, Ruby." Jaune muttered offering her a hand.

"No worries!" Ruby chirped hopping to her feet all to herself. "Try and keep up, slow poke!"

Jaune merely shrugged looking gloomy.

"Hey." Ruby playfully jabbed his arm with Jaune seizing hold of it as the reaction. "What's wrong, sad sack?"

"There's nothing... I-I mean..." Jaune sighed seeing it was safe to spill the beans with Ruby. "I messed up... thanks to my wounded pride, Pyrrha won't even talk to me, Cardin's got me on a leash and every grade... I'm starting to think coming to this school was a mistake." He fell to floor with his legs criss crossed and his back slouched. "I'm a failure."

"Nope." Ruby chirps.

Jaune looks up at the smiling red hooded girl. "No?"

"Nope." Ruby repeats. "You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

Ruby hums with her silver eyes glancing up for a brief second. "Nope." She happily concludes.

Jaune chuckles. "You are not the easiest person to talk about with the kinda stuff huh?"

"Nope." Ruby concurs pulling Jaune back to his feet. "Jaune maybe you were a failure when you were a kid. You might have been a failure the first day we met." Ruby carries on through Jaune's sighing and distasteful groaning. "But you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhh..." Jaune seemed a loss for words. "Because..."

"Because it's not just about you anymore." Ruby answers aiming her finger right where Jaune's heart is. "You got a team now Jaune. We both do! And we fail, we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our team first, and ourselves second."

The amount of maturity Ruby displayed Jaune left him in wonder thinking she's the best team leader anyone could ever have. "Team JNPR deserves a great leader Jaune. And I think that can be you."

Jaune grinned nodding thinking back to his conversation with Bari saying that he belongs here, even after confessing to him cheating his way into Beacon.

"C'mon, Jaune!" Ruby reached for his hand yanking him forward. "We better get going!"

Jaune nodded following her partner through the think vines and bushes wishing there a road of some sort they can travel on. "Uhh, Ruby? Do you know exactly where we're going?"

"Nope." Ruby happily admits beginning to skip and hum along.

Jaune's feet screeched bewildered by what he just heard, before pacing along closing the far gap between him and Ruby. "What?! Are saying that you're leading us absolutely nowhere?!"

"Nope." Ruby's eyes were to the colorful branches. "We're exploring!"

"But we're lost!"

"Yep! We are good lost now!" Ruby cheerfully admitted.

"And that's a good thing why?" Jaune demanded kinda panicking now.

"You need to be lost to find something that's never been found, silly! Yang told me that."

"And what happens if we run into say, I dunno, a spooky cave with another death stalker luring people in with a shiny golden stinger?"

"Then we fight it." Ruby casually answers.

Jaune moan slouching along the way following his quirky happy to go friend until his scroll started to beep.

"Huh?" Ruby's scroll went off too and pulled it out pouting to see it was the coordinates to where the rest of the class is at much to Jaune's relief.

"Oh thank you!" Jaune cried hugging his scroll peeling off in the other direction. "It'll be nice to get something to eat at the camp!"

"Yeah yeah..." Ruby grumbled slowly following the leader of team JNPR disappointed that she didn't have the pleasure of getting lost deeper in the rose colored wilds.

 ***RWBBY***

Yang casually strolled over to a gap between two edges carrying a tree she yanked out of the ground on her shoulder without ease humming gleefully creating a way across with it's gigantic trunk resulting in a mini earthquake making her three friends thrown off balance.

"There we go!" She says proudly. "You guys should have no problem now."

Nora gave Yang a glare. "What do you mean 'you guys'?"

Yang let out a cocky chuckle and with the aid of Ember Cecila, she blasted herself across the ledge successfully making it waving back to the others. "Yoo hoo!"

Nora viciously growled bringing out her ferocious looking hammer and with a loud boom, she was propelled across landing next to Yang huffing snobbishly at her.

Ren and Bari looked at each other then back at their partners.

"Aren't you going to cross?" Ren asked.

Bari flashed Ren a glare. "Ever the gentleman huh?"

Ren stammered unsure how to answer her fearing he might have offended her for thinking of relying on traditional patriarchy, which was not the case. But seeing the small smirk on her face assures Ren that she was only fooling him.

"If you insist." The martial artist lowered his stance extending one bend leg forward while retracting the straight one back. With a curt timid cry, Ren sprinted forward gracefully leaping across the voiding gap easily sliding safely along with Yang and Nora.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Nora let out a squeal. "Together with you're moves and my brawn, we are unstoppable!"

Yang rolled her eyes diverting her attention to her lone teammate. "C'mon, Bari!"

"I-I mean... not... together-together..." She heard Nora bashfully mumbled.

Bari eyed the gap exhaling firmly through her nose. "You guys are gonna wanna stand back!" She then jogged in the opposite direction away from the three.

"Bari!" Yang called initially confused but quickly connected the pieces. "She's gonna jump it!" She normally wouldn't mind that course of action had the gap squeezed itself two more feet. "Bari, wait! It's too wide!"

"She's not listening." Ren commented.

"She's sprinting it." Nora observed.

Yang's heart accelerated as watched her friend's speed being pushed to the limit as Bari pushed herself off the ground shouting in the air.

Everything was in slow motion. Bari's leap appeared exaggerated waving her arms and legs as if it would help her gain more of a chance to land. Less than halfway across, she gradually began to lose air faster than she hoped not even looking anywhere near the edge.

Bari's eyes widened in panic and her mouth fell agape in fear, while Yang pounced after her with her arm extended out tripping forward to try and save her from a dark and merciless demise.

Time flowed normally again, and Bari grunted on impact of the rocky ledge as she clawed her fingers deep into the soil to established her holding. Yang got on her knees taking Bari's hand, but both were forced towards the deep void with Bari freeing a sharp grunt from her lungs, experienced a sudden dip downwards struggling to hold onto ground, and Yang.

"Bari!" Yang cried pulling her friend more to her only to discover she was met with a fierce resistance. Nora and Ren rushed to her aid.

"Somethings got my leg!" Bari yelled sounding calm despite her circumstance. Gulping she glanced down at her feet to see something wide and slimy twirled around her leg. She shuddered feeling the squishy pressure increase. "I think it's some sea grimm monster!"

Ren gasped and lunged his head over eyeing what is trapping Bari. At first sight, he hopped onto the log and unleashed his duel weapons. Uncontrolled bursts were released ripping small shreds into Bari's slimy black anchor. "It's a Cetus!"

Yang blinked. "A what?"

Bari was at a lost. "What the dust is a Ce- Argh!" She shouted as she felt herself reeled in whimpering in fear.

"I gotcha! Just look at me!" Yang instructed tugging her back where she came. "Nora! Help me!"

Nora took a hold of Bari's other arm while Ren kept the pressure up on the monster's tentacle seeing a small tear forming.

"It's coming loose!" Bari yelled hysterically.

"Look at me, Bari!" Yang heaved in a breath. "On three! One..."

"Two..." Nora counted along.

"THREE!" The two girls chorused yanking Bari upwards with all of their strength successfully freeing her from the Cetus's grip.

Bari felt the nasty impact on her back groaning and seething a breath through her teeth. She remained on the ground inhaling quick shallow breaths

Yang rushed to Bari's side getting down to her level. "You okay?"

Bari seemed to completely brushed her off getting to her feet. "Yeah... Thanks..." She took a few steps forward before stopping.

Yang followed until she was right next to her. "Y'know, that's not really the smartest thing you've ever done." She states in an upbeat tone, but there is a sternness behind her voice.

Bari didn't respond merely keeping her head to the ground and clutching her arm. In the end the only form of response she delivered was a small nod.

Yang was taken aback. Like she was not even being acknowledged by her teammate. And that hurts. Yang's no stranger towards heated conversations, or all about giving stern lectures, but to just for her friend to not even give her proper words was just ridiculous.

Yang was about to say something, but she heard Bari mumble something she couldn't pick up. "Huh?"

Bari raised her head slightly though her eyes could not be seen. "Thank you." She repeated softly. "For saving me."

Yang grinned happy that Bari produced words and gave her a firm pat on the back that startled the blue hooded girl. Or she's just got a really good arm.

"We should get moving." Bari suggests carrying on in front of the pack placing her hood covering her grown pixie cut.

Yang just stood there puzzled and hurt until Nora grabbed her attention.

"She's a little weird."

Yang's brows furrowed. "What makes you say that?" She answered coolly.

"Oh I dunno... Maybe a hug, a thank you, or just being stubborn on how she could pull that jump!"

"She was very calm despite the unfortunate circumstances." Ren mellowly mused. "But I wouldn't be surprise if the Cetus has shaken her resolve."

"Sooo... did you sliced his slimy squishy off?" Nora queried beaming giving her head a sharp tilt.

"It's a tentacle, Nora." Ren corrected.

"Pfft! Whatever!"

"And yes. It's been decapitated."

"WOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Guys."

All eyes were on Yang now who had this stark determined look. "We better catch up. C'mon." She jogged ahead to catch up with Bari.

"Hey! No fair!" Nora whined chasing after the blonde haired brawler.

Ren sighed tailing his childhood friend. "It's not a competition!"

 ***RWBBY***

Even camping out in the wilderness, Weiss made sure that her team's tent is up to her high standards. Smoothing out the last crinkles in her favorite top quality sparkling sleeping bag and making sure that the flap was evenly folded, she huffed proudly proud of her work.

She rose to her feet and was still in awe of how this tent was. It was about the size of a small but comfortable room. It may not be elegant or in some ways sanitary, but to her, everything will suffice.

Her and Blake were the only ones of team RWBBY to not parachute out of the airship, so they along with other students were tasked of setting up the camp while Team CFVY scouts ahead for whatever Oobleck told them to do.

"Now I can finally catch up with my studies." She said resting on top of her sleeping bag with a enormous book in her lap while filling out notes off to her side. She would be able to enjoy the peace a quiet if only for a moment before her obnoxious noise making team disturbs her.

Weiss became aware of something that she didn't really focused on, but was rather close to her hand. Finally feeling like to see what it was, she squealed and brushed herself against the cloth of the tent at the sight of a furry caterpillar.

The little raised it's neck up wiggling it around before bowing back down whirling off her sleeping bag and vanishing into the grass.

Weiss fled her tent blindly crashing into someone just when she exited through the flap.

"A little heads up would've been nice, Weiss..." A familiar cheery quirky voice groaned.

"Ruby?"

Both girls arose brushing themselves off.

"Who'd you expect, the mailman?" Ruby wittily remarked. "Woah... Is that... ours?"

Weiss scoffed. "Unfortunately. I don't like the idea of having a dirty insect ground as our floor."

"Oh, Weiss." Ruby shook her head. "You need to get into the camping spirit!"

"Camping spirit?" Weiss repeated hotly. "This is not a leisure event, you dunce! We are here for... well... whatever we're here for! Most likely to uncover some hidden ruin and earn above average grades!"

"Annnnnnnnd this is the reason why you're not in charge of all the fun time events."

"ALL STUDENTS GATHER IN THE CENTER OF THE CAMP!" Oobleck's voice bellowed their surroundings.

"Ugh... great..." Ruby slouched grumbling and kicking the ground.

"Come on!" Weiss ordered seizing her hood forcing her leader along.

"Why is it always my hoodie!"

 ***RWBBY***

The camp gradually expanded as more students made their way to where it has been established, which was on the site of a sturdy ancient ruin consisting of worn roads, columns, bridges, and a well preserved tower.

Doctor Oobleck has certainly choose well.

Slowly but surely, his students joined him on higher circular stone ground that has a fairly large view of the forest. According to the records, given their isolated location and structure, this appear to be some sort of outpost.

Oobleck wishes for his lifelong friend, Port to return with Team CFVY soon. Port is a huntsmen decorated with honor and experience, and CFVY is truly a promising team that delivers promising results given the missions they undertook, but Oobleck knew better than to underestimate the creatures of grimm.

Finally seeing that everyone was here, Oobleck began to speak. "Alright! Settle down, everyone! I need everyone's undivided attention!"

The student's chatter died down to let the Doctor carry on.

"Now I suppose many of you are eager to be on a camping trip away from the safeties and comforts the Kingdoms have to offer." He slurped loudly sipping his coffee. "BUT REMEMBER, the Forever Fall Forest is as dangerous as it is beautiful! These lands are notorious for not only the creatures of grimm, but serve as safe havens for bandits and the White Fang!"

Weiss scoffed out of spite hearing those terrorists muttering spitefully beneath her breath. "Bunch of rapscallions!"

Blake flashed her a hostile glare but quickly brought her attention back up to Oobleck.

"Now Ms. Goodwitch has strongly advised me not to speak about this! I DISAGREE! You may be students, but if you're going to be huntsmen and huntresses, I feel you should be aware of this crucial detail!" Another long sip was taken before continuing. "Not to long ago, a very dangerous criminal has escaped from prison and is now hiding here! Has anyone heard of a certain individual known as Dragoon?"

Only a few hands went up. Bari's included.

"I see..." Oobleck discarded his hat from his head scratching his green hair before resting it back on. "What I can tell you about this man is that he's taken up residence here in the Forever Fall forest. Albeit temporarily. Because of his escaped, bounty hunters have been dispatched to apprehend him!"

Gasps and awes echoed from the group.

"Bounty hunters? Here?" For Jaune, this seemed very exciting for him.

"Yes students! Bounty Hunters! For your own personal safety, it is highly recommended that you avoid any direct contact with them for they will stop at nothing to fulfill their contract!" Oobleck instantly sprawled up to an ancient platform that was accessible of many bridges. "Now precede towards my location where we will go over our schedule, camp rules, and what the goal of this trip is!"

The students complied crossing the ancient preserved bridge.

Ruby skipped happily humming a little tune right next to an irritated Weiss who maintained her composure and marched along in a professional matter.

"Can you at least pretend to be an adult?" Weiss asked acidly clenching her teeth through her sealed mouth.

"Ask me again when I'm sixteen!" Ruby replied in a sing song tone.

Bari caught eye of Jaune being shoved by Cardin making her want to step in, but restrained herself thinking it was not the time. Tormenting Jaune for weeks now is something she's not going to let go of.

Yang and Blake strolled side by side still taking the evening view in.

"It feels... nostalgic." Blake muttered grinning keeping her head down before it quickly vanishes.

"What do you mean?" Yang queried.

"When you're born outside of the kingdoms, you tend to see some pretty extraordinary sights."

Yang smiled. "Y'know, sometimes I wish I was born outside the kingdoms."

"Frontier lifestyle is not as romantic as it seems, Yang."

"I'd like to test that theory." The brawler countered flexing her toned muscle.

Blake rolled her eyes grinning at her partners nonsense. "It's more liberating I'll admit." She darted her eyes down before glancing back up. "How was the road in?"

Yang frowned. Other than a few close calls, her teammates behavior worries her. But she decides not to talk about that. Not yet at least. "Pretty awesome! Punched a few grimm." She did a couple of jabs. "And we even cut off the tentacle of a Cetus. Whatever the heck that is."

Blake raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"

"Yep! Was pretty cool! I even won a little tug a war match with him!"

"What do you mean 'you', party wrecker?" Nora's voice echoed back to them.

Yang groaned slouching her arms. "Okay she helped out."

Blake muffled a chuckle. "Well good to know that you won that match. Cetus's can be quite the opponent."

Yang shrugged. "I could've taken him." She let out a exasperated groan. "Man! Oobleck REALLY loves to pull my brain muscles! How can you get good scores in his class?"

Blake shrugged giving Yang an amused smile. "I've been... _working out?"_

Yang looked at Blake in a funny manner before chuckling. "It's a start. We'll work on it."

They remained silent shortly there after as Oobleck began to speak again to a already bored class.

 ***RWBBY***

Dusk has settled upon the forest changing the vibrant red colors into a more a darker purple environment. These sort of nights can be very peaceful, or quite the opposite depending on what part of the forest you are on.

Kreelo was force back digging his feet into the soil swinging out his signature shotgun. A ear retching squeal erupted allowing instinct to kick in. Kreelo fired two smooth sounding bursts from his weapon at the boarbatusk spiraling rapidly at him, but did not slow the creature down in the slightest. Whether it was pure skill or dumb luck, Kreelo seized the tusks of the beast and with the acceleration of the role, launched it away with the squealing grimm ramming into the remains of some ancient ruin motionless when it smashed the ground.

One lone threat might have been neutralized, but Kreelo knew that that wasn't all of them. Distant demonic howling proves that he was in for one nasty fight.

 _Beowolves._

Realizing that time was limited, the bounty hunter scanned his surroundings. If this was a pack of beowolves, he'll need the advantage of the terrain. A pack of these merciless canine hunters are one of the top apex predators. What they lack in brutal strength, they make up for in dangerous speed and teamwork. If Kreelo fights them off in a static position in the middle of the ruins, it'll only be effective only for a little while until they weaken and overpower him. Some of the pillars were short and easily reachable for the pack, but they might be perfect for flanking them. And if they try to huddle around him, the jetpack will boost him over to the next pillar or more clear ground.

Hearing the distant pattering increasing in volume, Kreelo raised his weapon glancing from tree to tree, bush to bush. That's when he saw them. Those blood piercing red eyes in the void. There were only a few, which means some were circling around him. He turned to see that a couple more horrific red orbs glowed in the dark.

Only which side was going to strike first?

Suddenly a loud roar which sounded dangerously close made itself know. Kreelo, acting on instinct, spun around and rewarded himself with a twisted deep gash in the beowolf's failed attempted to severely wound him.

Failure or not, it was the signal for the pack to spring their 'ambush'. Attacking all at once, hoping to overwhelm the bounty hunter, Kreelo bends his knees with his shotgun that shifted into a large razor sharp maroon colored claymore preparing for the pack's pounce. With a unified leap, Kreelo bursted into the air grabbing one of the beasts with his claymore before hurling it back into the forest safely landing on a pillar.

Changing back into a shotgun, the pack lunged at him clawing at the pillar to reach their prey only for a few to be shredded by the blasts. One made it close enough to seize his leg only to have a gruesome burst to the face. Kreelo made a quick inspection of his leg to find that the worst his attacker did was scratched the leather, but not breach it.

The pack has been severely depleted giving Kreelo more a better chance to counter them on the ground. With a daring leap, he lunged into the few remaining smashing one to the ground with the sharp edge of his thick blade through the jaw. Large sharp claws were directed right at his helmeted head, but the bounty hunter's reflexes allowed for a quick evasion and to heave the grimm up in the air and hurled it into another oncoming pack member. The few remaining were easily disposed of leaving the prey still standing surrounded by the predators.

Kreelo gave his weapon a firm swoosh with the swing of one arm wiping off the blood of the monsters before shifting back to it's shotgun form.

Slow steady rustling returned to the tree line in front of him anticipated more company, but noticed something that did not appear a threat. Movement has not increased in pace, and he could not hear snarling or growling of any kind. Kreelo summarized that it was either a person, or a nasty Royal Tajitu.

Kreelo steadied his weapon to his hip ready for the potential threat. By the time the sun has set, the night vision his helmet provided put everything in a clear black and white view. Simple yet very reliable. This new perspective allowed him to see what was approaching. Or in this case, who was approaching.

From the looks of him, must have been one of the bandits scouring the Forever Fall Forest, and a big one too. He wore a dark leather vest that has been slashed and shredded, and very clean precise marks drawn up his chest in the most perfect side vertical length causing quite the bleeding. Aside from the marks, tattoos were labeled in straight horizontal lines all up and down his face in perfect midnight ink.

Kreelo cautiously approached the man aiming his weapon at him, while his target shuffled forward heaving shallowly.

"You're..." A violent cough retched from the man's mouth. "I've heard of you. Kreelo Arhas." He chuckled. "Biggest badass bounty hunter in the business."

"And you must be a local. Tribal no doubt." Kreelo demanded coolly.

The man collapsed to the ground hacking out blood. "Who I am is nothing special." He looks up at the bounty hunter. "But I think you knew my boss back up in Anima?" He shot Kreelo a nasty glare. "Ran my friends and I outta business..."

"Ran a lot of guys out of business." Kreelo said coldly, his compressed voice only adding to his intimidating presence.

"Turns out that was the greatest thing that's ever happened." The wounded man seemed unfazed and coughed out a hoarse laugh. "You're here for Dragoon, right? You're either crazy or have a death wish."

"So you know where he's hiding." Kreelo assumed.

The man nodded. "It's all very foggy right now... but maybe... a profitable goodness can open all the doors." He flashes the bounty hunter a harmless smile showing rotten teeth.

A firm thud came along with the man plunged into the dark purple grass grunting in pain with his hand covering his right temple.

"Take me to a shortcut, and I probably won't make you Grimm bait." Kreelo repurposed resting his shotgun after using the butt of it to bring sense to this swindler.

The man heaved a breath extending his arm out. "Okay! We'll do it your way!" He slowly got to his feet. "But... we'll probably be easy targets if we're this close!" He turned his back with his hands in the air. "Maybe you can follow, y'know, from about a few meters back..."

 _This guy is much as an idiot as he is pathetic._

"Move it!" Kreelo ordered giving the man rough shove following his staggering captive at a reasonably close pace.

 ***RWBBY***

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Ozpin's Office**

"What were you thinking?!" Glynda bursted at the holographic projection of Doctor Oobleck. "That information was entrusted to you and Professor Port ONLY! And you just had to blather out to the students that there were bounty hunters and a dangerous criminal in the forest?!"

Ozpin was seated in his chair resting his chin on the intertwining fingers silently observing the heated lecturing of Glynda Goodwitch.

"They may be students, Glynda, but they are studying to become huntsmen and huntresses. If they are to become so, they must be aware of the hostile environment they are in!" Oobleck countered calmly. "And as I recall, you only _strongly advised_ me not to share this news. So I have broken no obligation to you or Professor Ozpin."

"Do not test me with your literal specifics of vocabulary." Goodwitch hissed. "If I hear of one student, ONE STUDENT, going missing or is in danger, I am on the first VTOL to your camp!"

"Understood, Glynda. But as of right now, these are my students, and therefore my responsibility. I shall not allow them to become victims to anything or anyone."

Glynda's eyes softened and nodded. "What about Peter?"

"His last transmission was five minutes ago explaining that he and team CFVY are on their last perimeter sweep. They have come across such amazing artifacts if these coordinates are accurate."

"Tell him to return to camp soon." The calm casual voice of Ozpin spoke slowly rising to his feet. "The sun has already set, I prefer to have all students within camp grounds at this time."

"Very well. Will there be anything else?"

"No thank you, Doctor." Ozpin replied. "Stay vigilant."

The transmission was cut.

"You think it's wise for our students to be out there? We've never attempted anything like this before, Professor!" Glynda's protests were fiery, but stopped herself remembering who she was speaking too. "Tribes in the Forever Fall are scarce because the amount of danger it carries."

"I am aware. Which is why I'm pleased Doctor Oobleck chose a promising barrier." He turns to face his lifelong friend. "I understand your concern for the students, Glynda. And you should be. But they won't always be students."

With a tap on his glass desk a digital chime, the hologram screen appeared showing the full camp upon the tall ruined tower.

"Bart has chosen well. It's the perfect sanctuary for the students." Ozpin pushed his spectacles close to your eyes. "We'll overlook the feed tomorrow." He concludes and with a touch of his desk, the hologram screen vanished leaving Glynda's mouth agape.

Was he really going just cut all transmissions from Forever Fall until the morning? Training to become huntsmen and huntresses, they are still children! It is the duty of every teacher to watch over them and ensure their safety no matter what, and Professor Ozpin was just going to let them fend for themselves?

"Professor.." Glynda's professional tone was strained. This was really starting to be very irritating, but she reminds herself to keep her cool and find reason in her words. "I... am aware of the purpose for granting the students more freedom to... partake in these trips, but if something were to happen to them..." She paused before sighing knowing that Ozpin's decision was final.

To her surprise and possibly her own fortune, Ozpin flashes a small praising smile. But what it was for eludes Glynda.

"I know." He calmly approaches the huntress instructor resting a gloved hand on her shoulder only to frown. "What has happened has nothing to do with you."

Glynda's eyes darted to the ground. "It was my mission." Her voice was hoarse. "I should've been me."

Ozpin's grip tightens. "That's why she didn't want it to be you." He tells her. "And she didn't want it to be her either."

"I am aware of that!" Glynda snapped roughly shrugging the headmaster's hand off her shoulder. A soft sniffle was heard. "Apologies. I overstepped."

"Healing cannot happen without grieving, Glynda." Ozpin empathetically explains. If he was disappointed, he did a very good job concealing it.

Glynda shook her head with her eyes watering up and her clear spectacles fogging up. "I know." She inhaled a deep breath. "I understand. Thank you, Professor Ozpin." Glynda turned on her heels and marched towards the elevator.

"Glynda!" Ozpin called.

Professor Goodwitch turns to face him.

"This is a second chance." He simply says.

Glynda smiles and acknowledges his words with a curt nod before stepping into the elevator.

"And please inform of Ms. Troy that although I am flattered, she should... divert her attention towards another direction." He gives his friend a humorous smirk.

Glynda chuckles and nods. With a smooth ring, the doors closed.

 ***RWBBY***

The night sky darkens everything making the visibility almost invisible. However it did not matter for Blake for she can seem the pack from high above. They were cluelessly circling the tower where camp was set. They do not appear to be moving onwards though like this spot is drawing them for some mysterious reason.

The makeshift lights in camp are the only concluding reason for this increase in the pack, but they are not bright enough to draw that sort of attention. Blake recalls that there are other methods of attracting grimm: fear, sadness, loneliness, any negative emotion to a strong extent.

It's a good thing that those negative emotions do not improve climbing skills, let alone brainpower.

"Another nice night huh?"

Blake didn't even have to turn to know that the voice belonged to none other than the cheery outgoing heavy hitter, Yang Xiao Long. A smile was curved.

 _Cheery as ever. So nostalgic._

"Well, as long as you don't mind the growling and stuff."

"'And stuff'?" Yang repeated. "That doesn't sound like the Blake Belladonna I know."

Blake turns to her with a furrowed eyebrow. "What gives you the assumption like that?"

"Woah there!" Yang chuckles raising her hands up to her chest. "Didn't mean it like that." She casually walks over ledge before sitting down making her long toned legs dangle freely. Yang was doing a little hummed tune kicking her feet up and down like a small child would do.

She twists her head towards Blake. "Have a seat!" She offers cheerfully."

Blake hesitates with an unsure expression on her face.

"Oh don't be such a scaredy cat. C'mon! I promise to catch you if I fall."

Blake scowled, but her hardy look softened before rolling her eyes and took a seat right next to Yang. "I would just land on my feet."

Yang snickers at her partners comeback and draws her attention to the view in front of them. There was silence by the two huntress students allowing for other conversations of wildlife to commence clearly. Crickets chirping, owls hooting, and of course the pack of grimm. Aside from the grimm, it was very peaceful.

"I'm worried for Bari." Yang finally said quietly with her tone surprisingly mature.

Blake raises a brow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. You notice?"

Blake pondered trying to recall events describing what the brawler was saying. "Well... she has been going to the gym a lot. And I have seen her in the library every day since last Friday. She seemed... really tired."

"Did she?" Yang queried.

"Yeah. Stress with schoolwork?"

"Maybe." Yang seemed skeptical on Blake's conclusion.

"What do you think?"

Yang smirked. "I think we gotta crack the Bari Buck code!" It was back to the usual cheery Yang Xiao Long.

Blake gave the brawler a blank stare. "The Bari Buck code? Really?"

"Heck yeah! Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Umm..." Blake stammered unsure how to respond.

"Yang Xiao Long, Master Detective!" The blonde's announcement has to be the most cheesiest cartoonist thing Blake has ever heard.

"Uhh... what?"

Yang let out a short proud laugh. "Just another proud accomplishment in my resume." She flexed her bicep revealing a well endowed smooth bump on her upper arm.

Blake chuckles. "Well I think Bari is doing pretty good right now."

Yang turns to her. "Why do you say that."

The black bow girl grins and points to a platform to their left that is reachable by makeshift zip line. Yang can see Jaune and Bari by a dimly lit fire laughing and fooling around.

"Okay one more time, Alright?" Jaune's voice was loud and clear from Yang and Blake to hear.

"Woah! 'kay. Go for it!" Bari was at equal value.

Jaune flicked his hand up in the air and Bari darted her head upwards with her mouth wide, but quickly slammed it shut laughing through her teeth with Jaune teasing her that she missed it.

Yang grinned. "Looks like loverboy is doing just fine."

"They seem to get along very well." Blake mellowly observed.

 ***RWBBY***

Laughing, chatting, and teasing. Team JNPR can hear it all outside.

"Ren!" Nora said glancing up from her comic to Ren. "Pass me a jellybean."

"I think it's best to leave these small messes outside the tent." Ren politely rejects.

Nora let out an annoyed grunt. "I would totally catch it! You think Jaune and Bari will be... together-together?"

"I'm sure our leader is quite happy right now."

Both Ren and Nora glanced over at Pyrrha who was peeking out the fold of their tent seeing Bari and Jaune happily enjoying the night leisure. Her back was turned to them, but her grip on the fold was a tight strain. When she turned to face them, a huge smile curved across her cheeks, but looks rather forced.

"Well we should get some rest! Big day tomorrow and all that!" Pyrrha marched over to her sleeping bag and slammed herself down on it not even wrapping herself underneath it's warm flap.

The two teammates shot their heads over Jaune and Bari and back to Pyrrha. Nora sadly frowned and exhales a soft sigh before returning towards her comic while Ren slowly brought his head down on his sleeping mat fluttering his eyes close.

Nora thought she heard a sob coming over from Pyrrha's sleeping bag, but it was very quiet.

* * *

 **Well there is Part 3. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **I wanna say thank you for your guy's patience and as always more is on the way.**

 **References are from RWBY Volume 1 Forever Fall Pt 1.**

 **For those of you who are curious, this fanfic is gonna go somewhat of a different route than the animated series, but not going down a whole other part :P For example, in Forever Fall in the series, the students were with Goodwitch, but this time it's Oobleck and their spending a few nights there probably.**

 **Thanks again guys :)**


	13. RWBBY: Black and Blue

**RWBBY Interlude: Black and Blue**

4:38 AM in the morning and it still feels like late at night. The air was cool and misty, much appreciated by an awake Bari who was sitting outside team RWBBY's tent sipping away one of many canteens of apple juice she brought along with her.

She couldn't sleep. Her head felt heavy from exhaustion, but her body is fully awake and ready to jump around and slash some Grimm.

Bari pulled out her locket and gave it a hard stare but restrained her hand from opening it with just one click. With a tired smile and a stray tear falling down her cheek, she clutched the inside her close grip and hid it back underneath her dark blue hoodie. She didn't even hesitate to down a big gulp of juice.

Bari then hopped to her feet and walked forwards stopping at the ledge. She slowly leaned forward looking down at the very bottom and did not take her eyes off of it. She exhaled deeply pulling out her locket giving it another eternal stare. Closing her fist, she twists her wrist with her knuckles facing upwards and did not move a muscle. Her breath was ragged, and her fist was trembling. It felt needed let it go. It's essential. But Bari felt letting it go would feel like one of her limbs would be ripped from her. With a quiet gasp, Bari retreated her arm to her side clenching her teeth and rapidly back away from the edge sitting back down downing yet another swig from her canteen leaving it only half empty.

"Half full." Bari reminded herself tiredly mumbling a repeat. "Half full."

She glanced up at the sky seeing the moon and stars shining in the night. Bari recalled that people would make out animals and heroes just by looking at constellations, but every time she would try to find one, it ended with her being very puzzled on how they came up with these figures.

The growling and snarling of the grimm was still heard. Packs come and go from the ruin, but they remain, despite the scarce numbers. Bari can see their glowing red eyes, making her shiver. Partly out of fear, but also out of the thrill of fighting those monsters. She mentally scorns herself reminding that she could be ripped to shreds if she was reckless.

Still, if she was to become a huntress, she needed to start fighting like one. And what better way to start off than slaying a few monsters by herself?

Bari unhooked her grappling hook from her pants aiming it at a downwards angle with her eyes trying to focus on a good target. Though through this darkness, it was rather difficult.

"Hard time sleeping?" That mellow mysterious voice was instantly recognizable.

Bari twists around to see Blake in her usual huntress attire with her weapon placed on her back.

The blue hooded girl nods. "Same with you?"

"It seems that way." Blake approaches Bari in a slow graceful walk until she was right beside her. "The air is cold."

"Good thing I have my hoodie with me." Bari quips.

Blake turns to her. "Don't you ever get hot in that thing?"

Bari shrugs. "Don't you ever get cold with this sort of air?"

Blake rolls her eyes. "So be it." She mutters irritably.

"Hey." Bari starts sincerely. "What's wrong?"

Blake sighs. "What's wrong is during the time that I've known you, you always have something sarcastic or snarky as your answers! Yes there have been times when you were sincere, but it's gotten to the point where that sort of attitude is agitating."

Bari said nothing but stare at a tense Blake with wide shocking eyes.

"'Ms. Buck you're opponent will be Ms. Valkyrie.'" Blake's imitation of Professor Goodwitch was spot on. "Even when she offers advice, you say things like, 'Well, at least TRY to make me a deliciously squashed pancake.' Or how about during Physical Education: 'Got anything... more challenging?' A lot of times, you just... you don't even acknowledge others with a simple 'yes' or 'thank you' or even just a 'all in a days work'. It's gotten to a point where it's just frustrating!" The black bow girl seethed a breath into her clenched teeth. "Why can't you just... act like a normal person where we can have a normal conversation?" There was a pause before she exhaled a deep breath out.

Blake was only met with silence. She glanced up at Bari who didn't even make eye contact. Her gaze was focused on the bottom where the dangerous wildlife roams.

Blake's scowl softened into concern and shock believing she actually hurt Bari's feelings. "Bari?" She spoke softly slowly reaching her hand out to grasp her arm. When her hand made contact, Bari flinched a little, startling Blake thinking that she was going to roughly brush her hand off. But she made no move. Rather, she slouched her shoulders and let out a breath.

"I understand." Bari answers quietly. "I'm sorry.."

Blake seemed taken aback by this. She somewhat expected Bari to simply defend her actions.

Snarky, but surprisingly mature.

Blake smiles. "It's okay. Not everyone is a morning person."

"No argument here."

There was silence for a short period of time with both teammates struggling to form a sustaining conversation. Both are the most introverted members of team RWBBY so what would be better practice than put two of the quietest girls next to each other.

Bari was thankful she came up with something to say in the knick of time. "So... Where have you from? We... never really talked about that sorta thing. I know Weiss is from Atlas."

Blake smirks. "No we never did." She sighs. "I think you have the right to know. Well... technically I'm not from any of the four kingdoms. I was part of a group of people and we wondered from land to land."

"So you came from one of the tribes?" Bari queried.

Blake shook her head. "No nothing like that. More like... a fellowship." She frowns. "But... they sort of lost their way and I left before I could get wrapped into their madness."

"That's when you came to Beacon." Bari thoughtfully guessed.

"Precisely. I figure I can use my skills to help people. With all corruption and intolerance that's happening, I can't just sit idly by."

Bari nodded. "That's very noble of you." She bowed her head down. "I don't think I would have to courage to something like that."

"Don't be too harsh on yourself. You're more capable than you let yourself on."

Bari gives Blake a strange glare. "Oh?"

Blake nods. "You're mature, open minded, and show a sense of dedication. Like the time you signed Professor Peach's petition to help preserve Oasis, even though it wasn't mandatory."

"Feels I didn't do enough." Bari mutters.

"You've done more than you think." Blake assurance is firm.

"You signed it, too?"

Blake nodded. "I... noticed you signing it, so... I did the same."

Bari chuckles. "I was beginning to think you were following me everywhere I go." She quickly caught her smart mouth comment. "Sorry! Bad joke!"

"It's fine." Blake reassures.

"Well... what about my family?" Bari asked wanting to know.

Blake was silent as if she was unsure how to respond to that. "I have a family. They're... sort of the leaders of the settlement where they live."

"That's pretty cool."

Blake nods. "How about yours?"

"Oh... ummm..." Bari stammers. She brings a hand to her arm clutching it tight. Blake notices its. She does that every time she feels uncomfortable.

"It's okay." Blake flashes a smile. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Bari relaxes slowly releasing her arm. "Okay. Thank you."

A deep yawn escaped Blake's wide mouth as she stretched her arms into the air before settling them down to her sides again.

"I'm going to get some rest."

Bari nods. "I'm gonna be out here for a little bit."

Blake remained silent but finally gives her a curt nod. "Okay. Just don't stay up too long."

"Yes, mo-" She cuts herself off thinking of a more appropriate replacement. "Yes Blake."

Blake rolled her eyes and grins and starts walking back to team RWBBY's tent.

"Hey, Blake?"

Blake turns back to Bari. "Huh?"

"Can I... Is it cool if I can get a hug?"

The black bow girl was taken aback by her question, but relaxed and nodded and both braced for arms wrapped around each other. The feeling was truly welcoming to both of them.

Bari swore she heard what sounded like soft rumbling coming Blake along with a mild vibration of her body. An eyebrow shot up.

"Is that... sounds like... purring."

Blake slowly pulled away. "What do you expect? I'm really tired. Have to hold in a yawn every now and then!"

Bari chuckles at her defensive attitude. "No worries."

The two girls bid each other a 'good night' leaving Bari to her own solitude. During that time, the sky became more bright making everything in front of her much easier to see. Including how many grimm were down there.

Turns out it was just two ursa's brawling against one another.

Bari smirked thinking these big brutes could go at this for hours. That's when an idea popped into her head.

She brought out Violet Light with just the handle in her hands. With a quick smooth 'sheek' the crystal blade emerged reflecting in the early dawn.

 ***RWBBY***

The two giant grimm ruffled their heads with one another pawing each other with such ferocity until one of them rose on his two bare feet and slammed itself down on it's challenger.

The pinned ursa struggled to free itself from the trap, until a smooth shredding noise loosened it's grip. The grimm was able to free itself but paused only to find that it's rival had a dark purple blade pinned into the back of his neck.

It made a puzzled sound, but before it could react, the blade was freed and was thrusted into it's skull silencing it.

Bari exhaled. "That was easy." She mumbled struggling to pull her katana out it's head.

She tried twisting the blade to loosen the restraints keeping Violet Light stuck in place. With additional effort, Violet Light was freed. Bari blew out a breath and gave her weapon two light swings.

With the ursai taken care of, Bari squinted her eyes to allow for an adjustment to the dark. With her eyes adapted, she spotted a stone road with roots and dirt staining each little tile.

Bari blew a little raspberry. Looking back up to at the camp frowning, and back to the road ahead. After overanalyzing in her head if this was the safer choice, her gut told her to take the road.

Bari pulled out her scroll. The time was now 5:12 AM.

"Well... I got some time."

"I didn't know you were foolish enough to go on your own."

Bari froze and groaned agitated thinking that Blake was fast asleep the whole time. When she turned around, she saw her nimble black bow teammate gracefully land on her feet marching towards Bari with a serious scowl across her face.

Bari sighed. "I thought you would be asleep?"

"Not all that tired anymore." She growled. "What are you thinking? You think you're just going to waltz into the forest into only Oum knows what like some hero from a fairy tale?"

"I wasn't planning on doing anything foolish if that's what you mean."

Blake scoffs. "Yeah well you're off to a great start."

"Now who's being sarcastic?" Bari mumbled with her crystal blade sinking back into the handle.

Blake was not amused in the slightest with a dark silence as her answer.

Bari sighed. "Look, I..." Words cannot be found. "I... just wanted... some room to breathe." The way Bari said it was not in a manner of coming up with an excuse, but rather trying to find the right words to describe what she wants to say.

Blake's hard stare softened. "Well if you're going to be out here, I'm coming too." She says. "I may find some landmarks that can help us get back to camp before everyone wakes up. We might stumble into team CFVY and Professor Port out here."

"You've been here before. Have you?"

Blake hesitantly nodded. "You'd be surprised how many places I've traveled too."

Bari gives Blake a grin, but her eyes looked somewhat envious. Probably because her teammate's adventures.

Bari and Blake began their walk on the ancient road with only under two hours to return to camp before everyone awakes.

 ***RWBBY***

It didn't take long for Blake reroute Bari and her from the road and into the wilderness. Bari was skeptical about being so far from the main road, but Blake assured that she knows where she is going.

They navigated through the densest path of erected vines and wildly shaped bushes until arriving at a big flat grass field with a few small smooth boulders ingrained into the ground.

Blake slowly approached the center slowly and thoughtfully. She looked up at the leaves illuminating the color of a purple twilight as they fluttered gracefully to the ground blanketing the grass. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and deeply released it through her mouth as if found this spot as some form of solitude.

Bari lowered into a criss cross position plucking away at the grass. "You know this place, don't you?"

"An old camping spot." Blake knelt down seeing the remains of some burned out wood and ragged cloth. Sadness was visible on her face. "Now... It's the perfect place for some practice."

Bari wriggled an eyebrow. "Practice."

She was met with silence, but Blake's actions spoke differently. Her arm steadily raises and bends for her hand to grasp the handle of Gambol Shroud.

Instantly Bari got the message and hastily hopped to her feet with Violet Light threatening to slip from her fingers along with an alarmed, "Oh shit!"

Blake is going duel Bari.

Getting a tight grip on Violet Light, Bari held her blade directly out in front of her positioning the correct stance in preparation for Blake's move. She didn't know what she'll do. Blake has always been the quick and nimble one of team RWBBY, and her sparring performance is fluid as it is amazing.

Blake suddenly hurled Gambol Shroud as it spiraled towards Bari but changes course dangling around her crystal katana. Bari felt her weapon being forced from her hands and tightens her grip and reel her blade back sending Blake flying at her with her leg branched out ready to deliver a kick. Instinctually, Bari retaliated by bringing her arm up to guard her face from Blake's strike. Upon impact, Blake's heel pushed off of Bari's arm and away from the blue hooded girl with another attack prepared.

"Ouch..." Bari muttered waving her inflicted arm. She then returned her attention to Blake who was charging at her with her black thick cleaver ready to strike.

Blades were deflected, but Bari was unprepared for Blake's quick attacks, which sent her staggering back and onto the floor, but made a recovery rolling back and hopping to her feet.

Blake once again charged at Bari. Katana and cleaver were grinding against each other for dominance. Blake smirks and with a twirl, Bari was thrown off her feet by a spiral kick.

Blake, thinking she was victorious, relaxed herself, completely unaware that Bari returned the favor. She yelped falling on her back and a shouting Bari dived on top of her declaring herself the winner.

"Stop it!" Blake snapped trying to sound annoyed, but her laughter said otherwise.

Both teammates were now laughing and spinning around in the grass exerting for total dominance until Blake successfully pinned Bari to the ground.

Both of them couldn't stop smiling.

Bari sighs and rests her head back feeling the cool breeze touch her face. "Okay. I think I'm ready for some sleep now."

Blake rolls off Bari getting to her feet. "Me, too."

The two girls brushed whatever dirt or scattered grass off of their clothes.

"How'd I do?"

"Mixed performance."

Bari brow arches. "Oh?"

"You can't expect to be in a static position throughout a fight." Blake explains. "Also, you were too tense and rigid. But you do do have impressive counterattacks. I really did not see that coming."

Bari smirks and shrugs. "Well you wanna try again?"

"Really?"

Bari nods. "We still got some time before everyone wakes up."

Blake smiles admiring her desire to become a better fighter. "Remember: Don't be static."

Another round commenced, and Bari's performance was much better this time.


	14. Camp RWBBY

**Camp RWBBY**

 **Bari's POV**

 **The Forbidden Castle of the Dark Marsh**

 _"Alright everyone!" I turned to the huntsmen and huntresses after viewing the danger that awaited us. "The only thing that stands between us and our prince are the evil flesh eating grimm."_

 _"A hundred beowolves!" One brave huntsmen cried raising his arm in the air._

 _"And two hundred ursa!" My faithful huntress hops._

 _"Noooooo! 300 hundred beowolves, and 100 ursa!" Another huntsman pouts._

 _"Oh... and it's much worse, my fellow huntsmen and huntress." My brows narrowed preparing them for the worst of the worst. "An Alpha Goliath the size of the castle walls it's on it's way... to RAM THE CASTLE DOWN!" I punched my fist against my open hand.  
_

 _My teammates gasped at the news. But their O shaped mouths quickly stretched into wide grins, and starting cheering at the fact that they would had a chance to destroy the horrid beast._

 _"I wanna take on the goliath, Bari!" My mega chainsaw companion bravely volunteered._

 _"And I wanna take him down too!" The huntsmen wielding the enormous sword Nevermore Slasher raised his weapon proudly._

 _These two would always be wanting to pit themselves against an alpha nevermore if they had the chance._

 _"But what about the prince?" The huntress has her trusted bow, Silver Heart, rested but ready to strike._

 _"You'll be with me, Lindsa_ _y." I told her. "I won't be able to defeat the evil queen without you."_

 _She nods eagerly understanding her mission._

 _I brought my attention to the two huntsmen. "Burnie, Joel, you guys are going to have to take on the grimm so we can get into the castle. Think you can handle it?"_

 _"Oh heck yeah we can!" Burnie cheered pumping his mega chainsaw in the air. He turns to Joel giving him a sneer. "You better not blow me up like you did last time!"  
_

 _"Not my fault! I swear!" Joel protested._

 _"Joel..." I warned him with a sing song tone._

 _Joel sighed. "I won't use my Grimmskull bombs this time.."_

 _I smiled. "Thank you." I gave him a little noogie on the head before he shoved my hand away._

 _All of us knew what we had to do: save the prince from his wicked prison in the tallest tower, and stop the evil queen should she get in our way. We've traveled far and wide to reach this day and after so many battles and victories, it all comes down to the battle of the Forbidden Castle._

 _I poked my head out from the cliffs seeing the massive horde flooding the swampy land and blocking the entrance into the enormous dark castle with a the skeleton of a Nevermore pinned to the center. I glanced up into the clouds seeing unable to see the very top of the tower._

 _"Alright. This is it." My claw gauntlets grind against each other to sharpening them for battle. I leaped over the cliffs crying heroically. "CHARGE!"_

 _My team shouted sprinting to my side. Burnie and Joel eagerly pushed ahead of Lindsey and I into the thick of the grimm sending several in the air. Lindsay raised her bow to the clouds firing into the head of a gliding griffin and sent it crashing down into the horde crushing a few of the monsters. I pounced into the air sending my claws into the heart of a alpha ursa pushing it to the ground with rumbling thud. It's head would be beheaded soon after._

 _"Joel, Burnie! Hold them off! Be ready for the Goliath!" I ordered._

 _"Alpha Goliath!" Joel reminded me._

 _I scoffed rolling my eyes. "Whatever!" I grabbed Lindsay's hand grinning. "Let's go!"_

 _My marksman companion and I rushed towards a deep moat and a lifted bone gate. Lindsay easily released the chains with her arrows opening the gate for us to grant passage._

 _We entered a large courtyard that was dark and desolate as the land itself. There were no enemies, but something was not right._

 _"She's watching us." Lindsay warned._

 _"I know."_

 _A sinister laugh echoed the air. That evil woman sure loves to mock us. "I've been wondering when you would arrive, my little heroes." Her voice was smooth as silk as it was pure evil. "Better hurry, my dears! Your prince misses you!"  
_

 _"Which way?" I asked._

 _Lindsay pointed to the open door that led into the dark hallway. "It's that way! Let's go!"_

 _We ran into the darkness, and Lindsay brought out her crystal light to shine the way. At the end of the corridor she guided me left taking my hand where we saw bars on the walls. So many bars. Behind them were scattered skeletons._

 _"These must have been the queens servants." Lindsay predicted quietly._

 _"It looks like it." I concurred._

 _In the midst of this morbid hallway, we cautiously scurried down the hall with our weapons ready._

 _"Make another left!" Lindsay whispered as we came across another crossway._

 _I nodded peeling around the wall making a left where a shocking presence startled us back. I gasped and Lindsay squealed raising her bow, but I just laughed to see who it was._

 _Matt and Kathleen plunged into me tackling me to the ground and pinned me in place._

 _"Bari! You're back!" Kathleen exclaimed._

 _"Yeah! We missed you!" Matt told me._

 _"Hey, guys!" I chuckled trapping them in my arms._

 _"Bari!" Lindsay hissed. Right we were on a mission. "C'mon, guys! Get off of her." She demanded throwing Matt off of me.  
_

 _Kathleen would not release my arm, so I hurled her up in the air leaving her dangling in the air until she lost her grip and dropped to her feet._

 _"Is the prince in his chamber?" Lindsay questioned seriously._

 _"What?" Kathleen looked puzzle._

 _"Oooohhhhhhhh!" Matt understood now. "Yeah! We'll take you to him."_

 _The evil laughter of the queen filled our ears again. This time it sounded close. Very close. "You fell right into my trap, little warriors!"_

 _It came from the far end of the hallway where a shadowy thin figure was seen with a large glass window towering behind it. A flash of lightning revealed the figure to be the evil queen! She strolled forward with the click of her heels echoing the halls and her menacing grin was shown through another flash._

 _"Go!" Lindsay ordered marching forward raising her bow. "She's mine!" She released an arrow into the queen producing blinding flashes and the screams of a banshee._

 _"You'll pay for that!" The queen's form began inch taller and taller ready to consume a fearless Lindsay._

 _Another shot was fired sending the monster back._

 _"C'mon, Bari!" Matt yanked her arm. "This way!"_

 _Matt and Kathleen raced Bari to a magical bubble out of the wall. As they entered, the bubble flew up into the air. Bari grinned seeing Burnie and Jason racing into the courtyard after dealing with the grimm._

 _And the Alpha Goliath as well._

 _I grinned happily as I was finally ready to see the prince after so long. When the bubble reached the top of the tallest tower, it floated towards a big hole in the wall. Big enough to perfectly fit the bubble into. Coming to a complete stop, the Bari and her friends exited the bubble walking down yet another long hallway with Matt and Kathleen leading the way._

 _We came across a huge wooden door with a black ring paste to the middle. This is where the prince is._

 _I looked down at Matt and Kathleen who had their big smiles across their face._

 _I took ahold of the ring and pushed the door open leading us into a room that has a sharp contrast to the rest of the castle. Full of vibrance and elegance. You think the evil queen was pampering him so he could never leave!_

 _Over at the bed, there he was sitting up from underneath the covers. When he first spotted me, his smile instanly brightens the_

 _I couldn't help my smile and I walked forward wanted to hug him tight, but remembering my place I stopped at the side of his bed and knelt to my knee offering him a gift I've obtained from my travels._

 _"My prince." I greeted looking up at him with a toothy smile._

 _He returned the gesture. "Rise, noble huntress."_

 ***RWBBY***

 **St. Season's Research Hospital, Kingdom of Vacuo**

 _I finally pulled him into a hug squeezing him tightly, as he hugged back. For a ten-year-old in the hospital, he's still got his strong grip!_

 _When I pulled back I couldn't help but stare at him. He's still very happy and full of life._

 _He always likes to wear that grey beanie with a skateboard on top of his head, and I think it's pretty badass. I'm really thankful that Avery didn't put him into a hospital gown and let him keep his green t-shirt and hopefully some shorts on. His light pink eyes were wide and awake, but he looks skinnier than the last time I saw him._

 _Has he been eating much?_

 _Matt and Kathleen jumped onto the bed and I can feel Lindsay hugging me from the side. Joel and Burnie appeared on the other side of the bed with those big grins on their faces._

 _"I missed you, buddy." I told him pulling away taking a seat on the bed._

 _He grabs my hand squeezing it tightly."I missed you, too, Bari."_

 _"Barbara and him went out for a little walk in Time Square, yesterday." The 'Evil Queen', aka Avery, shared._

 _She waltzed over in her blue scrubs towards my side with a medium sized needle in her hand. My little buddy jolted a little at the sight of it, but rolled his eyes wanting to get it over with._

 _"You guys didn't didn't get into trouble, right?" I teased._

 _"No!" He protested._

 _I snickered wanting to keep tormenting him. "Because I can always have Avery tell you about the birds and bees."_

 _His face twisted in disgust. "Eww, no way!"_

 _"Bari?" I felt Lindsay's tiny arm tug at my sleeve. "What does birds and bees mean?"_

 _The way she said it just made me laugh! Lindsay is only six-years-old, and already she wants to know the gory details._

 _The other kids looked at me waiting for me to answer, and Avery shot me this glare warning me to tread lightly._

 _"I'll tell you all on you're sixteenth birthday." Was my answer._

 _Avery grinned and nodded approvingly flicking the needle twice with her finger. "Okay, honey." She said softly to my little buddy. "Time for the fun part."_

 _He groaned sinking his head into the pillow with his eyes up at the ceiling. "Aww man..."_

 _"No! Yay!" Avery countered playfully lifting up his shirt rubbing his belly with iodine. "What are you complaining about? You're the one who's gonna get some yogurt later on! I'd want a shot, too if I was gonna get dessert!"_

 _"Avery? Can I have ice cream?" Joel wasted no time trying to seize the opportunity._

 _"Are you getting a shot?"_

 _"No..."_

 _I chuckled. "Have faith, dude."_

 _"Can I get a shot?"_

 _"No!" Avery and I chorused our refusal perfectly._

 _Lindsay whispered something in Joel's ear. Whatever she said to him must have made him happy. Probably spare candy._

 _"Ready, honey?" Avery asked resting her needle waiting for his permission._

 _He nodded without hesitation. "Ready." His voice was firm and unwavering, and I can feel his grip tightened._

 _I acknowledged him by squeezing back._

 _Avery nodded slowly poking the needle where the alcohol stain was presented._

 _My little buddy sucked in a deep breath through his clenched teeth, and I can feel him crushing my hand._

 _So many treatments, shots, and being a full time resident of St. Season's, and I couldn't be more proud of him._

 _"All done." Avery told us withdrawing the needle and placing a pad on the poked spot. She turned on the Holoscreen for the kids and I to watch some cartoons and left the room saying she'll be back with food. All of them started to sing along to the intro of Pumpkin Pete._

 _My little buddy and I bumped our heads together letting the weariness kick in as the cartoon started to play._

 ***RWBBY***

 **Present Day**

 **No one's POV**

Dr. Oobleck wasted no time assigning the students their assignments. Team CRDL, RDRR, and VNGD were tasked of scouting the north, south, and west of the Forever Falls for abandoned ruins within a twenty mile radius.

Teams RWBBY, JNPR, the remaining teams were still back at base camp helping around the camp however they can. Some teams assisted in establishing a perimeter and clearing out infested grimm close to camp, some were assisting the Doctor uncover what secrets the ruins were hidden beneath, and for others are just having some leisure time until they were ready to go out into the Forever Fall Forest.

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby announces epically aiming her finger right at her older sister.

"Bring it on!" Yang cried.

Team RWBBY decided to pass the time by playing the Remnant Board game. Ruby was kind enough to bring it over with her to Beacon, but it was mostly to beat Yang, who is a long time master of this game.

The game has been going very well in Yang's favor. She was playing as the kingdom of Mistral and with clever tactics, and deploying the Shojunae Knights, conquered the Kingdom of Vale under the rule of Weiss Schnee who is weeping from such a humiliating defeat.

Now Yang has moved on to Vacuo under Bari, who has been gaining ground, but high costs.

Vacuo attack cards do not lose any attack points after an engagement, unlike the other kingdom's cards, so Bari has been costing Yang dearly. But right now, Yang has mobilized her forces and has encircled Bari's warriors and Fort Sandtrap where a bloody fight for the stronghold has taken hold.

Blake was on the sidelines reading Bari's erotica eyeing the game from time to time, but keeping a close eye on everyone else for the books privacy.

Now Ruby feels she has a chance to take Yang out of the picture once and for all!

"I deploy..." She raises her card high in the air before slamming it onto the board. "The Atlesian Air Fleet!"

Yang gasped melodramatically with her hand on her chest.

Ruby grinned menacingly. "Seems now I can attack your walls directly leaving your precious Mistral at my mercy." The red hooded girl cackled proudly.

"You monster!" Yang gasped.

"And thanks to Mantle being apart of Atlas, my repair time only lasts... ONE turn!"

Yang started to snicker sinisterly. This left Ruby worried.

"Not bad, sis. But you fell right into my trap..." Yang revealed one of her infamous trap cards. "GIANT NEVERMORE!"

Ruby let out an alarmed yelp in shock that she took the bait, but quickly regained her composure when she warned Yang that if she rolls wrong, her trap card will backfire on her.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take!"

The dice was rolled, and the odds have benefited Yang seriously damaging Ruby's fleet in one blow and keeping her walls safe. Ruby began to cry mourning her fearless soldiers, which Yang reminds her of them mostly being androids. In addition, thanks to Mistral's special ability, Yang doubled her rewards and with a smugglers card, swiped two cards from Ruby severely weakening her.

"Have you no heart!" Ruby wailed.

With a proud grin, Yang is set to focus her attention on Vacuo.

Bari only has a handful of Shade Rangers and a dozens of Ursai and a few Beringel's acting as a barrier between the fort and Yang's vast army.

Clever move. Bari may be new to the game, but she is devoted to keep Fort Sandtrap from falling to the armies of Mistral.

But it was only a matter time before the resistance was futile.

"No shame in giving up, Bari." Yang half joked.

Looking at her teammate, she looked very tired. There were noticeable bags underneath her eyes along with the shadows covering the outlines. Yang wondered how much sleep did she get last night.

"Bari, you know you can concede the fight and pull your forces back." Ruby told her. It was more of a recommendation than sharing knowledge.

Bari smirks. "Trust me, Ruby. I have no plans on retreating."

"She has the largest army! Not to mention the Shojunae Knights! Once they reach the fort, they'll slaughter your Rangers!" Weiss warned her. "Just pull all of your forces back to Shade!"

Bari shook her head. "One thing you should know about Rangers is that they never give up. No matter the odds."

Weiss groaned. "That sort of naive idealism is only going to get them killed even faster. Think pragmatically you dunce! You're going to lose Shade before you know it!"

Bari shrugged. "Try saying that to a Shade Ranger. See if you can get them to change their minds."

Weiss scoffed crossing her arms. "Suicidal glory hounds..."

"You just sealed your fate, General Buck!" Yang snickered ready to deal some damage. "I will advance my first wave!" Yang scuttled all her least important warriors to overwhelm the Grimm barrier. It was a heavy cost, but one that was well spent. Thanks to one of Ruby's cards she stole, Yang can call upon rapid deployment to station her Shojunae Knights to Fort Sandtrap.

The barrier was down, Yang's army was replenished and battle ready with untouched supply lines, and now her Shojunae Knights were possibly going to be the vanguard for the assault.

"Things look rather Grim for the Kingdom of Vacuo." Weiss said. All eyes were on her. Especially Yang. "What?! Oh! That's not a pun!" She scoffs looking up at the sky haughtily.

 ***RWBBY***

One of the worst things being under Cardin's leash, is cleaning out his tent while they were away. Jaune was finally finished of removing the last of the potato chips and other junk food from inside and outside their sleeping bags.

It was all very stupid. Ever since Jaune confessed to Bari that he lied his way into Beacon Academy, Cardin blackmailed him into doing all these awful chores and tasks for him.

At least he wouldn't have to hear from him for the next hour or so.

Jaune thought back to last night when he was hanging out with Bari.

 ***RWBBY***

 **Flashback**

"You doing okay, Jaune?" Bari asked. "Saw Cardin giving you a hard time earlier today."

"Oh that?" Jaune let out a nervous chuckle. "Cardin and I are just... being... best buds.." He sighs knowing it's pointless for this to carry on this charade. "Oh... who am I kidding? Cardin somehow got wind of me lying my way into Beacon, and now he's got me being his little servant!"

Bari's furrowed her eyebrows but remained silent letting Jaune continue.

"I never done so much homework in my life I thought my head was gonna explode! And I still think I pulled a brain muscle or two! Even after that, he wanted me to sneak down to the cafeteria to get a buttload of all sorts of food! That was just used as target practice on me." The blonde misfit moaned ruffling his hair. "I think I still have some gravy in my hair.."

Bari remained silent.

"And now... Cardin wants to get back and Pyrrha... with rapier wasps they got."

Jaune brought his head down sighing feeling ashamed of him being forced to be Cardin's slave.

"And Pyrrha doesn't know?"

Jaune reluctantly looks over at Bari and hesitantly shakes his head. "He says we're gonna do it tomorrow..."

"We?"

Jaune became frozen by Bari's firm furious tone. He can see the darkened expression on her face that made him tremble a little.

"And you're just gonna let them pull off that bullshit?" Her tone was quiet but menacing.

"I-I..." Jaune stammered completely off guard. "I don't have a choice! If I don't go through with this, I'll be expelled!"

A flash of a second passed and Bari seized Jaune by his collar reeling him dangerously close to her face.

"So you're willing to do everything it takes to keep your spot at this academy?" She whispered venomously. "Even if it means hurting your teammate, and selling yourself to Cardin like a whiny beowolf bitch?"

"I-I don't know!" Jaune whimpered.

Bari jerked Jaune away from her face. "I may not be the best student, friend, or not the best person. But I would never get on all fours to that annoying fuck and endanger my teammates."

Jaune trembled both from the Bari's cursing and her hostility."Y-you really believe that?!" He protested. "You ever been blackmailed before?! It's not that simple!"

"You're right... It isn't." Bari murmured. "Blackmail is some scary shit, Jaune. But that's no excuse!"

"I don't have choice!"

Bari stood up abruptly towering over the blonde boy. "Theres always a choice. And right now you're choosing Beacon over being a team leader. Cardin over Pyrrha!" She took in a deep breath calming herself. "I know you're scared, Jaune. Scared about being expelled and being seen as a failure. But believe me that you do not want to be Cardin's slave."

"Even after the blackmail?!" Jaune felt like he was talking to a brick wall right now. How can Bari think that standing up to a bully is so simple. "And another thing is I have to worry about the fact that Cardin and his buddies will make me ursa food if I go against him! What am I supposed to do?"

Bari remained silent and continued giving Jaune the hard stare. She finally offered him a hand up. Jaune accepted letting Bari hurl him up only to have her shove him to the floor again.

"Hey!" Jaune cried surprised.

"That's for being a wuss."

Jaune narrowed his brows feeling a little betrayed and got to his feet. "A wuss? What do you-"

Bari pushed him down again. "That's for being team leader!"

Jaune arisen. "Bari stop!"

Bari ignored him and pushed him again. "That's for having a cool family heirloom."

Jaune emerged from the ground only to be sent to the ground yet again.

"That's for hanging out with Pyrrha!"

Jaune's blood began to boil. "Don't you dare talk about Pyrrha like that!"

He rose more confident this time but Bari easily overpowered him.

"That's because I feel like it!"

Jaune remained frozen but stared up at Bari with a face contorted with shock and rage.

"That's right! Stay down like the little bitch you are!" Bari ordered aiming her finger at her the blonde boy. "That's all you're good for! Being Cardin's bitch! Which is SO fucking pathetic! Because there's one kid worse than that pompous ass and his goons!" She took a few steps forward slightly kneeling down. "And that's me!

"Stop it..." Jaune cracked.

"Huh?"

She can hear sniffling. "Aww... you gonna cry for your mommy? You crying for your mommy, huh Volcano? Well tough luck! Mommy's not here to protect you sissy!"

Jaune's teeth clenched. "Who are you?!"

"Someone who is going to make you my new bitch!"

Enough was enough. Jaune sprang back up reaching his curled fist out and felt this strong satisfaction flowing through him when his fest collided firmly on impact. The red haze quickly evaporated returning Jaune's senses. With his mind clear, when he saw what he had done, he became frozen. Petrified. Horrifyingly shock at what he's done.

"Oh no..."

He struck Bari.

Even though she was sent to the ground, Bari appeared unfazed. Her head was lowered, but appeared calm.

"Bari?" Jaune spoke risking a step forward.

He couldn't believe what he did. The first thing that was going through his head how awful of a person he was. Next came the fear of Bari pasting him to the ground with his teeth kicked in. He deserved it after what has happened. He closed his eyes not preparing for his punishment.

"Don't forget why you want to become a huntsman, Jaune."

That voice. There was no anger. No hostility. No spite. Just gentle sincerity.

When Jaune slowly peeled his eyes open with Bari standing with her head down. He can hear sniffling.

"Bari..." Jaune seemed to easily disregard their heated exchange of words and fists. But when he tried to approach her, Bari took a step back.

"Have a good night, Jaune." She murmured turning around and leaped onto the zip line back to her camp.

 ***RWBBY***

Jaune sighed. What happened last night was something totally unexpected. He couldn't stop but worry that their friendship is now damage along with Pyrrha. How long is it until he does the same with Ren and Nora.

His scroll started to ring bringing him out of his thoughts. He groans seeing the caller.

Cardin.

He impulsively taps the screen opening the line of communication with his tormentor.

 _"Hey, Jauney Boy! Your number one buddy Cardin here! Hope you're having as much fun cleaning our tent as we are out here, but I wanna tell you that..."_

Jaune was only sub consciously thinking back to Bari and what she said.

 _'...selling yourself to Cardin like a whiny Beowolf bitch?'_

 _'...I would never get on all fours to that annoying fuck and endanger my teammates!'_

 _'That's all you're good for! Being Cardin's bitch!'_

All of those words hurt and Jaune resented himself for being such a coward. He didn't deserve to be here. He didn't deserve being a leader. He didn't deserve the friendship of Bari, Pyrrha, Ren, Ruby, and everyone he met.

Because he didn't earn it.

Then the last words Bari spoke to him that night.

 _'Don't forget why you want to become a huntsman, Jaune.'_

Those soft words spoke the loudest out of all the berating and shouting. He wanted to become a huntsman because he wanted to be like his father, his grandfather, and his great grandfather: warriors who fought for what was right and protect the innocent from harm.

 _"Hey Jaauuuunnnnnneee!"_

Cardin's sing song voice taunted Jaune's ears.

 _"Oh buddy? Didn't you hear me? We're on our way back so get the wasps and sap and let's go have some fun!"_

Fight for what's right and protect the innocent from harm. This was the defining moment.

"No!" Was Jaune's first and final answer.

 _"Uhh... what?" Cardin chuckled a little thinking his misheard Jaune._

"No!" JNPR's Team leader repeated. "No I won't do it! And I won't let you do it!"

There was a intense silence, and Jaune can feel his heart beating much faster. He felt so terrified and so empowered at the same time. This must be what it's like to stand up to a bully.

 _"Jaune... I don't think you understand the situation you're in. You either fall in line, or you can kiss your chance of becoming a huntsmen goodbye!"_

Cardin kept his voice leveled, but his lighthearted taunting tone vanished to be replaced by a dead serious and slightly tempered one.

Jaune shivered a little remembering his chances of being expelled. Is it a lost cause to rebel against Cardin? But he silently repeated Bari's words: "Why I want to become a huntsmen."

He brought his face to his scroll staring right at Cardin's profile pic. "I don't care if I'm expelled! I don't care if you beat me up! But I won't allow you to hurt Pyrrha! Nora, Ren, or anyone!" He collects a jar of sap and a small box of rapier wasps buzzing timidly only to be more excited by being lifted up. "That's why you can kiss your little prank goodbye!"

He exited team CRDL's tent and tossed the jar and box down below ending Cardin's scheme.

"Consider that my resignation." Jaune told him calmly before cutting the line.

He felt his hand feel kinda sticky with a sweet smell to it. Jaune glanced down to his hand that some of the sap stained his leather gauntlet with little spats of the sap on his fingers. He hummed inquisitively before licking some off of his index finger.

"Not bad." He criticized approvingly.

Now there is one more thing he had to do: Apologize to Pyrrha for everything.

 ***RWBBY***

"No!" Yang cried being caught off guard by the nasty surprise.

Bari let out a proud laugh rubbing her eye. "Looks like that sandstorm wiped out much of your Shojunae Knights and damaged your armies capacity to fight."

"No way!" Ruby exclaimed amazed at such a move.

"Very daring!" Weiss envied.

"Oh, don't get cocky!" Yang yelled acting someone of a spoiled sport now. "You damaged your own units too! And the fort is almost destroyed too."

"Mmm hmm. But Vacuo warriors don't lose attack points no matter how bad their damaged." Bari reminded. "And I still have forces defending the fort."

"I think it would be best for both of you to pull back your forces and heal." Blake recommended from a distance.

"Not a chance!" Yang stubbornly refused. "My army never lost a battle yet!"

Weiss pointed at Yang's forces. "You won't have an army if you don't fall back, you dunce!"

Yang clenched her teeth, her curled fist trembling from rage and humiliation. As much as she wanted to carry on fighting, she had to withdraw her army from Vacuo. From there, Yang can fortify the kingdom of Vale and rebuild her army. At the cost of her undefeated reputation.

"Full retreat." She issued lowly with her teeth grinding against each other.

Bari grins. The Kingdom of Vacuo has won a hard fought victory.

"I think it's a good time to pause the game." Ruby suggested not wanting her sister lose her temper even more.

"I agree." Weiss supplied Ruby's support.

"A new activity would be refreshing." Blake recommended.

In the end, much to Yang's frustration, team RWBBY packed up the board game and decided to get to their studies. Something Ruby dreaded big time.

 ***RWBBY***

"Ruby! Are you even paying attention?"

Ruby groaned flopping her head down onto her sleeping bag. "Can't I just take a break, Weiss?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "It's a simple question: What is the main advantage beowolves have against armed huntsmen?"

"Uhh..." Ruby droned cluelessly drooling a little.

"It's something team RWBBY has in common." Weiss hinted.

"Five girls?" Ruby guessed.

"Teamwork!" Weiss slammed the book shut. "Beowolves use teamwork to take down their prey!"

"Ohhh! I never pass this test!" Ruby whined clutching her head with her hands.

The other three girls were deep in doing their own thing.

Blake was making excellent progress in the book blushing a little from each turning page. Yang was laying on her sleeping bag bobbing her head around like she was at a party listening to her music on her head phone humming along. Bari was trying to sketch something, but seemed to be struggling on what to create on blank sheets of papers. She let out a big yawn and planted her back on her sleeping bag.

"I hope team CFVY is okay." Ruby said.

"Professor Port is chaperoning them." Blake told her. "And they're more experience with dealing with grimm than the majority of teammates on this trip."

"If anyone can survive without a scratch, it's team CFVY and Professor Port. They can even take on bandits, bounty hunters, and those Faunus riff raff!"

Blake furrowed her brows but remained silent.

"The whoda what now?" Ruby seemed puzzled.

"The White Fang!" Weiss strained her specification.

"Ohhhhhh..."

Weiss nodded. "And I wouldn't be surprise if we ran into those rapscallions out here. Nothing better to do but lie cheat and steal."

"Why do you keep saying stuff like that?"

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all turned to Bari, while Yang remained oblivious jamming out to her song.

"Excuse me?" Weiss was taken aback by Bari's outburst. "Stuff like what?"

"Enough with calling them rapscallions! Enough with calling them savages! They're no different than any other person!"

"Oh! My sincerest apologies!" Weiss replied sarcastically. "In that case, I'll be sure to greet my sleeping bag like a person, and I'll give the tent a big hug first thing tomorrow morning!"

"That's enough, Weiss!" Bari's tone arisen loud enough to get Yang's attention as she took off her earphones and sat up humming inquisitively.

Weiss seemed surprised. "What are you talking about? They're terrorists that kill innocent people and bring death and destruction to the kingdoms! I wouldn't be surprise if many more faunus would join their cause!"

"Argh!" Bari's face contorted with a concealed anger with her jaw tightening not wanting to blurt out anything harsh, but Weiss is being unbelievable. "You... piece of SHIT!" She abruptly got to her feet and marched out of the tent.

Everyone stared at the flap with wide eyes.

Weiss, wiping a loose tear from her eye, and stood up exiting outside with her heels clicking against the stone ground leaving only Yang, Blake, and Ruby remaining.

"How DARE you talk to me like that?!" Weiss demanded hotly. "I'm your teammate!"

"You are a ignorant corporate heiress!" Bari's tone was more level now.

"Uhhh... what just happen?" Yang asked.

"Umm... talking about the White Fang?" Ruby answered mostly focusing on the heated argument outside their tent.

Blake remained silent, but her eyes were wide as her gape mouth.

Yang sighed. "Alright. That's it."

"Whaddya mean, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"I wanted to give it time. At first I thought it was something else, but..." Yang stopped herself and decided to bring in a new sentence. "There's going to be a talk."

Ruby gulped at Yang's tone. Firm, and dead serious. She usually talks like this when Ruby did something bad when she was little. Hearing her talking like this again brought back to her unpleasant days as a midnight cookie thief.

But she couldn't agree more. Bari needed to sit down and talked about things with her team.

"Allllriiiiiiight! Team RWBBY has a NEW mission: To make Bari Buck FEEL BETTER!"

* * *

 **Flashback chapter!**

 **Small quote from the movie Troy.**

 **The board game: Remnant is from Volume 2 as well as a few references.**

 **I was kinda hesitant to bring in a flashback chapter worrying it might damage the mystery, but I feel I've been holding back long enough on Bari's past. Bari has a relationship with these children and also the staff of the hosptial, especially the sick patient she calls 'Her little buddy.' These kids and staff will play a big part in Bari's past.**

 **Oh and just in case: The kids are based off of the Rooster Teeth Crew :)**

 **More on the way as well as a special chapter!**


	15. Camp Lake

**Camp Lake**

Jaune froze in his tracks as he hovered outside the flap of his team's tent flap. He peeps through the small opening eyeing the one person he wishes to see. Pyrrha was sitting properly criss crossed atop of her sleeping back going over her notes with her back facing Jaune. He instantly shuddered thinking that she knew he was coming and had her back turned upon his upcoming entrance.

Jaune gulped feeling his knees starting to buckle. About five minutes ago, he was filled with determination of walking up to Pyrrha and apologize on how much of a jerk he was to her, even going as far as to give her a hug. Now, his mind is drawing a blank and fears of stuttering like some blathering idiot.

JNPR's leader heaves in a few more breaths attempting to gather more of his courage, along with some small air punches in all directions, flexing his arms, and even just some small hopping in place. When he can feel his confidence start to fill him, he got took a small step forward ready for confrontation.

A chime smothered it's cry out from Jaune's pocket making the blonde boy stop in his tracks being completely still. He was released from petrifaction and and dashed his hand into his pocket yanking out his scroll to that his touch screen was showing the usual disheveled profile picture of Oobleck.

Jaune retreated from the tent and rested near a pillar before answering.

"Uh... yes, Professor Oobleck?" Jaune started bashfully.

 _"Ahh, Mr. Arc! Good to hear from you! Yes!"_ His loud enthusiastic voice boomed into Jaune's ear making him jolt. _"Time has come for everyone to pack up camp! We are relocating to a more practical terrain, which is capable of sustaining all of us with the most vital... substance!"_

"Uhh..." Jaune has no idea where his teacher was going with this.

" _A lake, dear boy! Lakes provide water, which provides us the necessary fluids to sustain our bodies from suffering the lethal effects dehydration! As luck would have it, an enormous lake is relatively close to where our current camp is. I want the entire place packed and ready for travel within an estimated time of fifteen minutes, where we will begin a thirty minute hike to Lake Cur Aire and settle there for a longer extended period of time. And it's DOCTOR Oobleck to you, Mr. Arc. I didn't earn the PHD for fun! Thank you very much!"_

The feed was cut and Jaune rested his scroll back into his pocket. The idea of camping out at a lake sounds awesome. Mostly because of the swimming, but still a good reason. But there was still one more thing Jaune needed to do.

It is unknown where this came from, but Jaune confidently marched into JNPR's tent and saw that Pyrrha was placing the a book off to the side in exchange for another one. Their eyes met and could not break the connection. Her expression is dark and mellow.

Jaune gulped before speaking. "Ummm... hey, Pyrrha."

"Hello, Jaune." Her voice was calm and professional it made Jaune ache inside that this is what their friendship has been reduced to.

Jaune, unsure how to procede, got on his kness, waltzed over to his sleeping bag and began to brush off the small crumbs of his cracker and cheese dip snack. "We're going to be packing up. Oobleck found a new spot for us to camp. It's by a lake."

"I see." Pyrrha replied curtly.

Finally rolling up his sleeping bag, Jaune sighed finally ready to say what he should have said a long time ago.

"I'm sorry."

Pyrrha, hearing his quiet low voice, soften her eyes and return her attention to him.

"I know I've been a jerk to you." He continued. "You were only trying to help, and... just a lot of this macho tough guy stuff just started going through my head and... I just got so caught up in some stupid made up pride and..." He exhaled. "And deep down I was just being a coward... in more ways than one.." His eyes fluttered thinking he was still unforgiven, but it was still important for him to repeat these two needed words. "I'm sorry..."

For Jaune, it felt as if a solemn eternity was slipping by and all he could feel was the miserable excuse of him as a leader. A miserable excuse as a teammate, and a miserable excuse as a friend.

"Jaune." Pyrrha finally spoke, but Jaune's eyes remained close. "It's alright."

Jaune's eyes opened more optimistic yet remained cautious of what else she would say. When he turned to face her, it was as if a sudden change in masks had occurred when his eyes were averted because of her bleak face now mildly bright and happy.

"What?"

"It's alright." She repeated sincerely.

"No... Pyrrha, it's not alright." Jaune insisted. "I mean ever since I've been acting like a complete idiot, with my pride and just going along with Cardin I-" Lost in his shame and frustration, Jaune could not form words looking down at the floor with bits of crumbs and a empty bottle of pancake syrup "I'm just so sorry."

A black elastic gloved hand reached out and rested on Jaune's shoulder. JNPR's torn leader shot up to see Pyrrha's smiling face.

"I know you didn't mean it, Jaune." She tells him gingerly sitting down beside him. "And it doesn't matter that you had to lie your way into Beacon. What matters is that you have the immense potential to become a great huntsmen. And a great leader. But you already have something that is truly invaluable."

"And what's that?"

Pyrrha laughs. "That you're an amazing friend. Our friend. Nora, Ren, and I are very lucky to have you on our team. And we all want to help you." Her grip on his shoulder tightened. "Not because you're weak. But because you're our friend with so much to offer."

Jaune's heart swelled with happiness knowing that his teammates still care for him, and see him as a friend. But there is one thing that still remained unclear.

"How'd you know that I lied my way into Beacon?"

Pyrrha's beaming gaze slightly faltered. She recalls that night with Bari and Jaune conversing over his secret, why they came, and their embrace. But she quickly composed herself.

"Let's... just say I was coming to check up on you, but... Bari beat me first." She knew it sounded awkward confessing, but it was better than lying to him.

Fortunately for Pyrrha, Juane grinned. "There's always next time."

There was silence between the two, nothing awkward or bleak in the air.

Pyrrha finally spoke. "Let's finish up." She laughs at one thought. "If you see pancake mix, don't tell Nora."

Jaune chuckles recalling Nora's ferocious appetite for pancakes, and picks up the empty bottle of syrup. "No problem." Another question was asked. "I know I don't deserve it, but... can you... teach me not to... not be a complete loser in a fight?"

Pyrrha stares at Jaune before responding with a light shove knocking the blonde boy off his balance before reclaiming it.

"Hey!"

"No slouching." Pyrrha told him as if she is suddenly a curt instructor. "And it's important to eye your opponent and what she'll do." She grins nods. "We'll begin practice at the lake."

Jaune beamed at not only for training from Pyrrha, but seeking her forgiveness and renewing their friendship.

 ***RWBBY***

With only a few minutes behind schedule, the camp has been pack up and Team RWBBY, JNPR, and a few other times were on route to their new coordinates. To those teams still out in the forest, including team CFVY and Professor Port, Oobleck immediately informed them of their new camp. Although he didn't really show it, Oobleck must be worried about his old partner and the second year team's safety.

"Peter! This must be the my sixth message to you and Team CFVY, we're approximately fifteen minutes from the lake." Oobleck carried on giving vital information to Professor Port with the two teams not far behind.

Ruby and Weiss ahead of the team with Ruby happily skipping away kicking away the scattered leaves off the autumn colored grass humming a aimless tune. The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company is currently not in the greatest of moods, but her disciplined marching was match by her intense silence.

"Ohhhhhh, Weeeeiiiisssss!" Ruby gathered her attention in a sing song tone. Clearly the red hooded girl seemed oblivious to Weiss's non verbal signals of a restraining order. Or maybe she didn't care. "Okay! I sssppppyyyyy... with my little eeeeeeyyyyyeeee..." Ruby scanned around looking for a prime candidate. "Soooommmmeethiiiiiiinnnnng..."

"Let me guess," Weiss started sharply. "It has the color red."

"Awwww! How did you know?!" Ruby whined bummed that Weiss ruined all the fun.

"Ruby, I don't know if you're aware, but the Forever Fall Forest's dominant color resembles red." She explains with a hot impatient tone. "The same thing with hood, your weapon, and your hair."

No longer feeling the need to play a game to pass the time, Ruby decided to take the risk of bringing up what happened between Bari and her. Weiss's dismissal response was disappointing, but not surprising. From the heated words exchanged between teammates, it's safe to say Weiss is in no mood to talk about it.

 ***RWBBY***

 **The night before.**

"Argh! You..." As much as Bari resisted to finish a harsh sentence, Weiss's audacity could not go unanswered. "Piece of SHIT!" Quickly realizing her outburst as a critical error, she hopped to her feat and departed from the tent stopping right outside the edge with her arms crossed and her head down.

"Gods dammit all..." She muttered wishing she didn't explode like that.

Bari soon heard the sharp clicking of Weiss's heels right behind her. "How dare you talk to me like that?!" Weiss shouted furiously, but there was also hurt behind it. "I'm your teammate!"

Bari twirled to meet Weiss's hot gaze. Although she didn't show it, Bari noticed her teeth clenching hardly underneath her closed mouth.

Although regret sank in her heart, Bari remained firm. "You are an ignorant corporate heiress!"

"Why would you say something like that?!"

"Maybe it's because of the fact that you say some pretty derogatory shit over people of different heritage because some friggin extremist organization! It's a very narrow minded way of thinking, Weiss!" Bari harshly explained.

Weiss close the distance placing one hand on her hip while the other aimed a pointed finger the blue hooded girl. "So you admit it! The White Fang is a group of dangerous radicals!"

Bari's brows furrowed further. "Yes that is true! But it's also true that wasn't always the case!"

"Then I don't understand why this is such a problem!" Weiss waved her arms up in the air.

"That IS the problem!" Bari told her.

During the ugliness of their argument, Ruby, Yang, and Blake emerged from their tent circling Weiss and Bari.

"You realize that YOU are defending a faction that hates humans, right?" Weiss stated. "An organization that is pure evil!"

Bari is slowly losing her cool. "Okay, news flash: There's no such THING as pure evil! And why the fuck do you think the White Fang hates humans so much?!" Her tone dangerously rising and her eyes started stinging. "I'm pretty sure it's because of the fact that their treated like second class citizens, being used for cheap labor, and feeling like they are not being heard?!" Her voice cracked a little. "No wonder the White Fang went down this road!"

Weiss's ice blue eyes shot up like saucers not believing such blasphemy. "Are you tell me, telling us, that you symphonize with the White Fang?!" She marches up seizing her teammate by her collar with her eyes watering. "You dare talk of such treason?!"

Bari let a tear escape. "I don't symphonize the White Fang, I loathe this FUCKING IGNORANCE!" She let out a wild shot jerking Weiss's arms hurling her back.

Weiss quickly recovered from her staggering setback unleashing Myrtenaster. With precise waving, Weiss unleashed an icy fury imprisoning Bari legs.

"Woah! Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed pushing Weiss's arm down.

Bari gasped with a shuddering breath trying pull her legs from the frozen cubes keeping her feet trapped. Grunting and struggling, Bari looked back up at Weiss savagely whispering, "Let. Me. Go."

"Not until you calmed yourself!" Weiss sternly replied.

Bari's growl became more animalistic as if she has a the tongue of a Tigris as she unleashed Violet Light and brutally thrust her blade through the ice dangerously close to her foot, as if it was a inferno knife through melting butter.

"I may not be as badass as the rest of the team," She started mumbling with her voice rising. "I may not be the best student! But as long as I'm here, nothing is going to stop me from becoming a huntress." She pushed on her blade even harder. "Not. Even. FuuUUCKING IIIICCCCEEE!"

With one powerful push, Bari broke one of her barriers and raised her Violet Light to the other cube.

"Bari! Calm down!" Yang ordered rushing forward.

During her struggle to free her only trapped foot, she felt the raging fuel she needed to shatter the ice. But too much anger has been harvested and the overpowering strength sent her flying back over the edge.

"BARI!" Yang shouted sprinting to save her partner with the rest rushing behind her.

Bari's impact to the ground did not create enough friction to stop her sliding from going over the edge. She grunted as she used her blade to pierce the ancient floors of the ruins to slow her down further. But it was still not enough to stop her. Just as Bari was about to fall to the ground, A hand with a golden yellow gauntlet attached to it grabbed ahold of Bari's arms. Bari, feeling the raging haze being cleared from her head looked up to see Yang. She pulled Bari back up as if she was just simple paperweight leaving team RWBBY in a thick tense silence.

"I think some of us should get some rest." Yang said in a calm caring tone that had an effect on calming the provoked blue hooded girl.

Bari glancing up at the taller blonde brawler saw her softened gaze and slowly looked away nodding. "I think so. It's getting late anyways..."

With Yang gently guiding Bari back into their tent, that left a bewildered Ruby, an astonished, Blake, and a betrayed Weiss outside as another evening is taking hold of the forest.

Unknown to all of them, a compacted Violet Light resting on the side of Bari's pants flickered an elegant pattern all throughout the handle of the weapon before flickering away.

Bari rested underneath the covers of her sleeping back making small idle talk with Yang. But before Yang could start to confront Bari about her recent behavior, Bari was already sound asleep, probably not even aware of how tired she was.

Yang smirked and let out a chuckle. "We'll talk tomorrow." She laid back down on her back with her earphones on jamming out to one of her favorite songs.

 ***RWBBY***

 **Present Day**

Bari's head is darting down for at the floor kicking away at the scattered leaves. She feels a numbing sense of shame after exchanging heated words against Weiss, she feels it best to keep her distance from the team.

Bari couldn't help but feel her behavior is testing the patience with the rest of the group, and possibly the whole Academy.

"Are you feeling better?" Blake's low calm voice is heard from Bari's side.

The blue hooded girl glances up at her black bow friend flashing a smile. "Better than before."

Blake returns the expression. Both girls remained silent for a brief period of time before Blake spoke again.

"I... have to admit. I... admire the way you handled yourself in that argument against Weiss."

"You mean the part where she froze my feet and I had to break the ice?" Bari quipped.

Blake rolls her eyes. "I mean about the White Fang and the Faunus."

"Oh... right." Bari replied. "I... don't really get involve in those types of arguments, but... you know."

"I know." Blake reassures. "Even though there has been progress, Vale's Civil Rights Laws are suppressed. Right behind Atlas. That says a lot with a kingdom with a decentralized government."

Bari cocks and eyebrow. "You knowing about the law makes me somewhat envious. This sort of matter means a lot to you."

Blake darted her eyes away for a second. "I just... it's not right. It's good to see not all humans are like that."

Bari looks at her puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well... when I arrive at Beacon,, I've seen faunus being bullied by humans. There's even faunus who pick on humans, but still."

"Deige and his buddies." Bari is meaning the group of all Faunus that targets humans.

Blake nodded. "It's refreshing to see other humans who see people of other heritage as equals." She smiles at Bari. "Especially you."

Bari's heart warm at Blake's sincere words. "Well... I kinda had a rough upbringing." She confesses in a humble manner. "When I was little, it didn't matter if you had dog ears, or a gecko tail or a handsome human. You either contribute to the community, or you didn't."

"Did you get yourself... into..." Blake stammered struggling to find the right words.

"Life of crime?" Bari mused thoughtfully. She chuckles. "In a way, yeah, but in a vigilante kinda way. Operate outside the law to help people, right? It's like a... rugged code of honor kinda deal."

"It's admirable." Blake softly praises. "But... why did you leave your community?"

The question forces Bari to look away. Blake thought she can see Bari's shoulders tense. The blue hooded girl turns back to Blake with her smile returning. "Job opportunities." Bari explains further. "Vale's Industrial District dispatches underground tournaments. Each fight won is about 800 Lien."

Blake frowns. "I thought those type of tournaments are outlawed?"

Bari shakes her head. "Not in the Industrial District. Decentralized remember?"

"So... the underground tournaments are a job opportunity." Blake does not sound pleased.

Bari nods. "But had to deal with rent along other things... Then Ozpin came along annnnnd... here I am. A first year student of Beacon Academy."

Blake's expression darkens. "I see..." Both girls can feel the hostility in the air. "I'm gonna catch up with Ruby. Good talk, Bari."

She begins to march ahead.

"Blake, holdup!" Bari calmly pleads but they come off deaf for Blake's ears. She sighs sadly. She already feels like the pariah of the team.

"Ahh here we are!" Bari can hear Oobleck calling out enthusiastically signaling that they have reached their destination. Bari glances up to see the huge lake, but is too deep in thought to give it it's full attention.

 ***RWBBY***

 **Flashback**

 **Underneath The Feline Kingdom**

"Whaddya mean 'You're outta the job?!' Why am I just hearing about this now?!" Bari's boss is in an uproar right now. It's perfectly understandable that she doesn't want to lose her best fighter. "By the love of the gods, you just advanced in the rankings!"

Bari remained still in her seat while her boss rose furiously to her feet. The office is dimly lit with only the light behind the cluttered desk as the only reliable source of illumination. She's more shock than angry of Bari's sudden resignation.

"A small robbery got the attention some big shot here in Vale."

Her boss raises a scorched brow. "Really?" Her scratchy voice is full of curiosity as she reaches for her poured glass. "And I take it it's because of your biggest win yet."

Bari shrugs. "Something like that. Does the name Professor Ozpin ring any bells?"

Her boss releases a vast amount of wine from her oval curved lips. "Ozpin?! Wha-? How on this Grimm infested planet did you come across that fancy sap, huh?"

"It's more like he came across me." Bari decided to get straight to the point. "I'm going to be on my way to Beacon Academy tomorrow. I'm planning to be a huntress."

"A huntress?!" She vigorously shook her head. "No, no, Bari! Not Beacon Academy! It's a whole different ball game for crying out loud!"

Bari leaned back against her chair spreading her legs out. "Huntress work is the kind that can make me." She coolly explains.

"Or break you!" The crusty woman argues. "Huntress work is one of those high risk high reward kinda crap that's NEVER worth the risk!"

Bari chuckles. "You worry about losing your best fighter?"

She marches right up to Bari. "Now that's not fair!" She jabs a finger at Bari angrily. "You know I worry about you!"

It's true. Ever since being hired, the boss has grown into a tough big sister for Bari and enjoyed a friendly stable relationship.

"So what do you know about this Ozpin guy?" Bari asks changing the subject.

The woman shakes her head. "Not a whole lot. Aside from him being headmaster at Beacon. He's the sort of mysterious kinda guy, but doesn't come as shady. I hear he's good friends with that Ironwood fella."

"The Headmaster of Atlas Academy." Bari specified.

"Yeah! Prim and proper kinda type. Just like all Atlesians!" She scoffs.

"Well I think of it as a new start. Should be fun." Bari got to her feet. "Thanks for everything. I'll try to keep." Bari's expression numbs as she heads for the door.

 **Que This Will Be The Day (Acoustic)**

She can hear her boss sighs. "Bari, dear... For Oum's sake, you haven't been sleeping all that well! Just... talk to someone! I know some top quality shrinks in town that can help! Come back to work with us! Save up on cash! Get a nice house in the suburbs, meet someone nice! Help yourself to some lunch! You don't owe them anything! This is about you! Not your causes, not those... kids! YOU!"

Bari stopped in front of the door with her hand squeezing against the knob. "Thanks for the advice."

She exits office fighting the urge to just slam the door on her former employer.

 ***RWBBY***

Bari sits on top of a boulder thinking back to that night. The night before she set off for Beacon Academy. Setting the memory aside, Bari hops to her feet and looks over the edge to see the drop into the lake untouched by ripples and splashes.

She pulls out her locket staring down at it as if it has paralyzed her. A shimmer flashes by and Bari looks out at the tree line beyond the lake making herself comfortable.

"Whatcha doing, lazy bones?" Ruby's chirpy voice caught Bari off guard.

"Jeez, Ruby!" Bari cried out. "At least warn me next time you wanna scare the pants off of me!"

"Sorry!" Ruby said bashfully before hopping down next to Bari. "I think I found where my palace is going to be."

"Palace?" Bari laughs. "Planning on ruling the Forever Fall Forest?"

Ruby hums nodding her head like a little child. "Ever since I was little!" She dreamily looks up at the sky. "My dad and mom did a lot of missions here before I was born. Dad told me a lot all about their adventures. The villages he came across, the people, the bandits, even the Stream of Regen."

Bari gives Ruby a funny look. "The Stream of Regen?"

Ruby's hum is Bari's answer. "It's a silly name my Uncle Qrow gave this stream when he gashed open his leg. He said he dipped it in the water and 'bling' shiny clean!"

"Annnd... this isn't the Stream of Regen, is it?" Bari nudges out to the lake in front of her.

Ruby shakes her head. "That's Cur Aire. Water is so pure you can drink from it. At least, that's what Uncle Qrow said."

Bari chuckles. "What else has your famous Uncle Qrow told you?"

"That mom and dad were a wild pack of beowolves on this boulder here. Whatever that means."

"Ugh, dude!" Bari springs up grinding her hands brutally against her jeans. "Gross!"

"What's wrong?" Ruby gets to her feet alert and ready.

Bari snickers at Ruby's cluelessness, but decided to remain silent not wanting to ruin innocence.

"Just... saw a bug..." Bari lies reluctantly sitting back down thinking the rock his free of any contamination long ago.

"You know..." Ruby starts. "It's kind of silly, but you remind me a lot about him."

"Really?" Bari is taken aback. "How so?"

"Oh you know, snarky, wise, not scared of anything." Ruby bluntly explains. "And pretty awesome! That's Uncle Qrow in a nutshell!"

Bari chuckles. "But he has more experience when it comes to grimm."

"And his breath smells." Ruby adds. She clicks her feet together humming aimlessly before asking Bari another question she wanted to know for awhile "How are you not scared?"

Bari flashes Ruby a weird look. "What makes you think that?"

Ruby hums thinking. "Weeellllll... I've seen you in action. I gotta say, you have that 'scared of nothing Uncle Qrow' attitude. And the way you talk to adults."

"Not a bad thing I hope?"

"No, no! Just..." Ruby stammers to think of the right words. "Not a lot of students would be... fearless in those situations."

Bari chuckles. "I think I'm not most students, Rubes."

"No you're not." Ruby happily agrees. Her eyes soon catch the attention of a shimmer coming from Bari's neck. "What's that necklace? I've seen it a couple of times. Is it from your family."

Bari froze, but quickly relaxed smiling over at Ruby. "It's... kinda like a gift." She slowly explains. "I spent some time over at St. Seasons'. It was my home for a little bit." She slowly pulls out her necklace showing it to Ruby. "My little buddy gave this to me before I came to Vale." Bari pulls out her Scroll tapping on the screen grinning as she shows her scroll to Ruby. "This is him right here."

Ruby brought her fists to her chin crying out a high pitch squeal. "He's so cute! I just wanna pinch his chubby little cheeks!" She leaped on top of Bari's back trying to get ahold of the scroll with her loose arms waving around.

Bari struggled to free herself from the full body grip of the red hooded scythe wielder. Back to where the camp is, Yang watches gladly knowing that Ruby and Bari are getting along.

"Just wait until she jumps you early in the morning." The blonde bruiser amusingly remarks.

 ***RWBBY***

When it comes to ambushes, stealth and timing is the key. It is something bandits and raiders have perfected over the time pillaging villages and oncoming Schnee Co. trains.

This is not the case in their latest ambush.

Luring their target close to a wide open grass field where a few boulders dot the field, the bandits sprang from the bushes and the branches unleashing a brutal wrath of bullets and sharp blades.

What went wrong? They targeted a legendary bounty hunter who is on the hunt for Dragoon.

Kreelo dislodges a plasma rifle from the twisted wrist of a bandit and past him to the ground with the blunt contact of his foot. Upon hearing more blaster fire, Kreelo swirled to the side and his quick reflexes turn him around and eliminate two bandits with two blasts from the rifle he obtained.

One charge from behind crying a bloodthirsty roar only to have his head clutched in the crushing hand of the bounty hunter and paste him to the ground only to be smashed by his foot.

Kreelo brusquely discarded the rifle and skillfully blasted another attacker who attempted to get him from behind. Realizing he is bound to be cornered and overwhelmed, his jetpack bursts him into the air only to land on another bandit.

Two smooth shots took down two more attacking raiders as more charge in determined to stop the bounty hunter. A command of halt echoed through the night and bandits obeyed without hesitation. Kreelo positions himself ready for anything they throw at him.

 _This is no loose band of raiders. These boys show some manner of discipline. The ambush, tactics... they've had time to practice everything._

Kreelo spots one of the raiders stepping forward. He recognizes him. The bounty hunter is not surprised his navigator lead him into a trap. He anticipated this move actually, he just hope it would put him on the path to Dragoon.

That is what makes this personal.

"Sorry, pal." His apology is dripping with mockery as he walks over to the bounty hunter showing no signs of injury. "Obviously these idiots need to know what the phrase 'bring him to me alive' means?"

Kreelo effortlessly aims the tip of his blood colored claymore at the traitor. "Wasting a bounty hunter's time is a serious mistake."

The ringleader chuckles. "So is making my boss very angry." He laughs. "Don't worry, pal! She won't kill you! Not yet. She actually wants a little showdown with you back at camp." He snickers. "I think we both know who we're talking about."

Kreelo remains unintimidated. "I was beginning to wonder if she was really here."

The leader raises his hands. "Hey don't take it personal. It's just business, buddy boy."

Right in the midst of his cocky laughter and the raiders enclosing in on Kreelo, the ground shook along with an uneasy rumble. The raiders froze muttering what is going on. Even the ringleader seems fearful.

Kreelo's unorthodox night vision allows him to see into the tree line behind the his ambushers, and what he can see coming ahead at lightening speed is something of a mix blessing.

"For once I'm happy to see one of those big boys." The bounty hunter murmurs readying himself.

The new arrival made quite the entry as the most savagely scarred Beringel began shredding through raider after raider.

Panicked orders overlapped the ambushers.

"Aim for the head!"

"He's too quick! Get back!"

"Aggghhh! Get it off me! HELP ME!"

"Everyone! Gather the wounded and fall back! NOW!" A calmer voice prevailed as the raiders complied by collecting their injured comrades and fled into the trees throwing small balls the size of marbles behind them.

"Get back here!" The leader cried out outraged. "You think she'll forgive you for this?!" He begins rushing after them. "She'll have your heads on spikes the second yo-"

Smoke hissed from the planted balls forcing the lone leader coughing violently and fall to his knees. He crawls away from the smoke for his lungs sake only to look up to see the Beringel towering over him.

He screams in terror and the beast howls in his face as it's response. The leader is seized in it's large paw and before his head is devoured by the grimm.

The Beringel spots Kreelo who pumps his shotgun anticipating it's move. The grimm growls with the leader still in his mouth before spitting him with a head gruesomely absent.

Kreelo acts first firing multiple shots at the beast with little to know effect as the creature shields itself on impulse only to charge right at the bounty hunter. More and more rapid firing continued as the distance closes between the two. At the powerful swash of it's burly muscular arm, Kreelo rolled behind allowing him to score a critical shot in it's more exposed back, failed to dodge the next swing and is sent hurling towards a boulder.

Kreelo cries out an exclaimed grunt upon impact and can feel his jetpack released from his back as it wildly flew into the Beringel scorching it in flames. Kreelo groans as he gets to his feet ignoring the pain in his body, but a limp was quickly present before he cast it aside.

The creature is engulfed in flames, but they quickly die down as much of the natural armor is peeled off the torso of the murderous ape. However it shows no signs of weakening, and sprints towards the bounty hunter roaring in fury.

Kreelo fires again having more success hurting the grimm as blood gashes and wincing become present but is not slowing down. Kreelo unleashes his claymore when the distance has been closed and slashes an arm back making the Beringel stagger away. Kreelo advances striking it's leg making it more vulnerable. The bounty hunter finally lays the killing blow right in it's chest where the black heart of the ape resides.

The Beringel retaliates by taking hold of Kreelo's neck squeezing it profusely and making him gag brutally. He plunges his sword deeper in his chest. A low gurgling growl from the beast and heaving raspy breath of the bounty hunter makes this a question of who will prevail first.

The Beringel's facial features slowly relaxed and it's blood glowing eyes began to slowly fizzle away. It's grip on Kreelo's neck looses greatly granting him the much needed air before it collapsed to the ground rumbling the nearby area.

Kreelo on his hands and knees hacks nasty coughs and gasps for air as his neck begins to loosens up from that foul smelling grimm's grasp.

Taking in deep breaths, Kreelo adjusts himself to kneel properly slowing his breathing feeling much better.

"Getting a little sloppy." He chuckles. "Or maybe not as young as before."

Static began gargling in his helmet and he can hear his colleagues voice struggling to come in.

 _"...hy won't this damn...ing wor...an you hear me, dear?"_

Miz's signal drastically improves. _"Kreelo!"_

"I hear you, Miz." He assures her walking over to the remains of his jetpack where small sparks of flame are still present. "Been a busy day with raiders and a Beringel."

 _"A Beringel?!"_ Kreelo can hear Miz cackling like a maniac over the feed. "Hehehe! And I thought lawyer had the worst sense of humor!" Her laughter slowly fades when silence is her answer. " _You're serious are you?"_

"You know I can't make this up, Miz." Kreelo answers running his fingers over the exterior of the remains.

 _"Good grief, Kreelo! A Beringel! Even huntsmen have a hard time killing those big boys! How'd you do it?!"_

 _She's not going to like this._

"The jetpack melted off it's armor." He seems to find what he is looking for and extends his arm with the wrist plate. He disconnects the small thick wires attached to the plating and brought it to the tiny fuel tubes to harvest valuable flammable dust.

 _"In other words: It's blown up."_

"It's blown up." Kreelo disrupted connection from the scrap ruins collecting what he needs.

 _Miz sighs. "Those things don't come cheap, honey. Whaddya gonna do without it?"_

"Same plan: Get Dragoon. Dead or alive" Kreelo rolls his arm around loosening it only to have a simple discarded bottle. He approaches the bottle examining the brand with a crisp red apple on the bottle while not listening to Miz chattering on through his helmet.

 _"A simple yes or no would suffice, Kreelo."_

Kreelo ignores her. "Miz, you still got that DNA analysis drone on you?"

 _"It's an old one, but it's caught up with all the latest updates. Why?"_

Kreelo brings out his scroll with his screen showing the bottle. "I've got something that may lead to an interesting find. I'm transmitting the prints on this bottle to you. Let me know if you tell me anything about the user." With his scan complete, Kreelo slowly fishes the bottle up staring at that apple stamped on the bottle staring at the empty glass for a time before carefully placing it on the boulder. "I'm have to go, Miz. Let me know if you find anything useful."

 _"Yeah, try not to get yourself killed out there, would ya?"_

Kreelo silently chuckles. "Touched as always, Miz."

The feed is cut and Kreelo is once again alone in his hunt. As he marches ahead, the veteran bounty hunter glances back at the bottle once last time before vanishing into the bushes pumping his shotgun.

 ***RWBBY***

 **Camp Cur Aire**

This is one of the main drawbacks with earphones: they make loud obnoxious alarm clocks.

Yang is forced out of her drooling sleep as she quickly gathered her senses slowly rises up ignoring her rock and roll ringtone piercing her ears. She clenches her teeth knowing whoever is calling her better have a very good reason for disturbing her slumber.

Knowing that her teammates are still sleeping, she gets to her feet and marches outside feeling the fresh crisp breeze flowing through the leaves. She furiously unplugs her earphones and reads the display on who's calling her.

 _Boo Bear._

Yang scoffs and smudges her finger on the red button denying his call. She shakes her hair and whinnying her lips cocking her head left and right before heading back to her tent.

Upon entry, she sees Ruby happily murmuring in her sleep. Weiss in the most proper sleeping position on her side. Blake turns over letting her back face Yang. Bari is not present and her sleeping bag is zipped open.

With curiosity and concern, Yang quietly gathered her gauntlets, slipped on her boots and exited the tent on the search for her teammate.

Yang can hear faint voice in the matter of a conversation going on. She brings her attention over to a builder seeing a shadowy figure pacing back and forth atop of the boulder looking out to the lake. Yang can see that the figure's arm is curled close to the head, as if there is a conversation taking place via scroll.

Being cautious, Yang readies her gauntlets hearing the smooth cocking action in them. Narrowing her eyebrows, Yang slowly marches through the camps, but quickly relaxes upon seeing that the figure is her fellow teammate.

Bari ceases her pacing with her scroll to her ear as she takes her seat on the edge giving Yang the opportunity and slowly creep up on her. She can hear the blue hooded girl's chuckling, like she is being the tough girl of the conversation.

"So far... Beacon is just a whole other ballgame." Bari explains in a casual manner, but Yang can sense mellow amazement in her tone. "I mean, I heard the stories through the ads, but... wow. Even the food is awesome, and the best part it's free."

Yang smiles thinking she's talking to Bari's mysterious family she has never speaks about. Her grins curves evilly catching her teammate red handed.

"And... the best part is, I think, is the people I've met." Bari continues being more sincere in her words. "I couldn't recognize her at first, but... believe or not, Mistral's Region Champ is a friend of mine. Pyrrha Nikos. Y'know the girl on the Pumpkin Pete cereal? Yep she's my friend." Bari laughs. "I am not making this up." Her laughter dies down. "She's pretty cool, and I have to say she's... gorgeous."

Yang snickers imagining what Pyrrha would think if she heard this.

Bari continues to talk about Jaune, Nora, Ren, her classes, until she finally moved onto her team.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would EVER give us the spotlight." Yang quietly quips.

"I don't really try to show it, but my team... they're pretty incredible." Bari gently summarizes. "Ruby is our team leader. Cute and cuddly on the outside AND inside, but a speedy killing machine when it comes to grimm. She's a year younger than me, but is a gifted hunter, and fighter." There is a pause. "And a great friend. They all are. Just... need to keep my cookies safe from her."

Yang chuckles fully recognizing the full potential of Ruby's insatiable appetite for cookies.

"There's also Weiss Schnee." Bari carries on. "Yes, the heiress of SchneeCo. But, she has this awesome stoic mood when it comes to a fight. Can be a snob, but a great help when it comes to my homework. We've been in an intense argument not too long ago, but... I just hope we're still friends."

It feels good knowing Bari wants to reconcile with Weiss, but Yang feels it might take time.

"Then we have Blake: Professional ninja of the team. She's the quiet type, but we get along well. I even lend her my favorite book." Bari chuckles. "I think I beat her to a draw during a match, but I think she would say otherwise. Then... there's Yang..."

"Showtime." Yang murmurs in a sing-song tone.

"She's the girl that would get tongues whirling. Yeah, she's gorgeous in the athletic adventurous way. She's just... so confident and carefree even in a fight. Everytime we hang, it's... it's always fun to hang with her. She may be cheery, but... mature. And... I dunno... I feel she has a lot of wisdom." Another brief pause, and Yang couldn't help feel all warm inside. "Shouldn't mess with her hair though. Trust me, I'd learn that way."

The brawler chuckles glad that her teammate acknowledges her dangerous secret. But the question remains on who Bari speaking her.

Bari's tone shifts to a more serious manner. "Look, I..." Yang thought she heard a crack in Bari's voice. "I..." Her head delves down to her knees and her back begins to tense up as she hurdles into a ball. Seeing this, Yang's concern for her teammate escalates as she slowly walks forward with her boots crackling against the fallen leaves. She froze when Bari's body loosens and her head rises. "I miss you." Her voice is more composed this time. "I miss you so much." The lowered her arm and cancelled the connection leaving Bari alone to watch out at the lake with the moon's reflection clear within undisturbed waters.

Little did she know that Yang is directly right behind her ready to surprise her with her high pitch cheesy, "Heeeeeeellllllllllooooooooooo!"

"Agh!" Bari jumps to her feet and takes a few steps back that almost causes her to fall over if it weren't for Yang's quick reaction. The brawler hurls Bari into her chest as if she was simple paperweight. Groaning on impact, Bari retracted from Yang's chest that was dangerously close to her full watered breasts.

"Not cool, Yang." Bari growls rubbing her nose but quickly softens eyeing Yang's serious look on her face.

The taller girl gently grasps Bari's hand as her soft lilac eyes meet her partner's copper ones. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. College has been crazy as well as all these events with friends and family. For the ending of Volume Four, I'm so happy that Yang is back in action, and not to mention, she's pretty badass looking!**

 **Review and enjoy!**

 **Thanks again guys!**


	16. Let us in

**Let us in.**

The yellow haired brawler is sitting criss cross watching her blue hooded teammate pacing back and forth on the giant rock overlooking the lake.

"Yang, if this about me being a little cranky, I'll talk to someone, okay?" Bari's voice is even leveled, yet strained.

"I don't want you to talk to someone, I want you to let us in."

Bari froze seeing Yang smiling. Her smile isn't the happy cheery kind she usually portrays, but rather the one that offers comfort.

Bari's eyebrow's furrow. "That's not a luxury I can afford." She said slowly.

Yang shakes her head. "It's not a luxury. It's a necessity."

"Okay, the necessity is me becoming a huntress!" Bari snapped.

"And you will become one." Yang tells her gently, patting on the boulder. "But first you gotta sit down and listen up."

Bari's scowl remains, but softens somewhat and takes her seat next to Yang. "Okay."

"Ruby and I are from Patch." Yang starts. "Cool little island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were huntsmen. Dad taught at Signal, and mom would take up missions all over the kingdom. Her name is Summer Rose. And she was like... Super Mom." Yang curled her hand into a fist. "Baker of cookies, and slayer and giant monsters."

Bari briefly stretched a small grin. Ruby and Summer a few things in common.

Yang's smile faded into a frown. "And then... One day she left for a mission, and never came back."

Bari darts her head down and merely nods. "I'm sorry." She wishes for better words, though sometimes she knew not to say anything at all.

"It was tough." Yang continues. "Ruby got all torn up, but... she was still a little toddler, so she didn't really get what was going on, y'know? And dad just kinda shut down. It wasn't long before I knew why."

"Oh?" Bari brings her head up a little.

"Summer wasn't the first love dad lost. She was the second." Yang explained and looks out to the lake fluttering her eyes close. "The first... was my mom."

Bari's eyes shot up. "What?" She murmurs.

Yang chuckles. "Well, he didn't tell me much about her, but I learned that the two of them have been on the same team with Summer and Qrow, and I eavesdropped on how she worked in Mistral with another partner." Her smile faces and her lilac eyes flutter down to her lap. "One one has seen her since."

"But... why did she leave?" Bari asked, her curiosity peaks on wanting to know about Yang's mysterious mother.

Yang lets out a quick sigh. "That question..." The way she said it, it sounds as if she's heard that question numerous times. "'Why?' I still can't get a straight answer, even from my uncle." She rises to her feet collecting a flat oval shaped rock with perfect smooth edges. "It was all I thought about." She twists her wrist and with a small flick releases the rock as it gracefully bounces across the lake creating ripples that expanded in a serene slow movement.

Yang goes on to tell Bari about how she found a clue that might lead to her mother. "I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in her little wagon and headed out." She explained further that she got a few bruises and cuts along the road. While telling this story, Bari couldn't help but wonder why her dad doesn't tell Yang much about her mother. And if she would ever be the type of mother Summer was. Bari's focus returns to Yang's story when she explains, "...Those burning red eyes."

Yang scoffs. "They we were: A toddler asleep in the back of the wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to call for help. We might as well been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, Uncle Qrow showed up in the nick of time." She sighs and takes her seat with her feet dangling in the air. "My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night."

Initially Bari was unsure how she should respond, but decided to answer, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Yang turns to her appearing a little surprised by that question, but solemnly shakes her head. "Our uncle carried both of us all the way back to our house before I could get answers." She chuckles. "Ruby cried for a week about her wagon."

Bari smiles and nods, but remains silent.

Yang scoots herself over to Bari. "To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left us, but I will never let that search control me." She touches Bari's shoulder. "You're going to become a huntress, Bari. But if you can't even get a good night sleep, then what good are you?"

Bari's teeth smash down hard against each other behind her closed mouth. What does she mean what good is she if she can't catch some shuteye? She fluttered her eyes close and inhaled air through her nose before speaking.

"I..." She pauses. "I don't know how to do that."

Yang cocks her head. "What do you mean?"

"I... uh..." Bari can feel her defenses crumbling down, so she takes in another breath to refortify them. "Remember when Oobleck asked us why we want to become huntresses?"

Yang nods remembering the answer he gave him.

 _"I'm a thrill-seeker. I just want to wrap myself around so many crazy adventures. And if I help people along the way, well that's a bonus." '_

She internally frowns judging by Oobleck's expression that her response is not what he was looking for.

"What did he say to you?"

 **Flashback.**

 _Bari planks herself to the ground with her elbows and legs keeping her steady. She raises one leg up to her chest before returning it to it's former position inhaling and exhaling deeply during the process. She repeated the same action for the other leg along with her breathing patter. Every leg crunched, every breath taken gradually begins to make Bari tremble, but she remains her proper posture._

 _"Ahh, yes! A very productive way to pass the time, Ms. Buck!" Oobleck's loud rapid voice made Bari stagger, but she still maintains her position. "If don't my inquiry, how many so far?"_

 _"73 so far, Doctor." Bari responds shakily looking up at the quirky doctor before returning her gaze to the ground._

 _"Impressive." Oobleck praised. "Outstanding stamina aside, I was hoping you can answer a question I have for you."_

 _Bari finishes at 80 before jumping to her feet with a bit of a sweat produced on her red face. "What is it?" She asks curtly._

 _"Simple, really: Why did you choose career path?"_

 _Bari tilts her head a little pondering the doctor's question. She looks back up at the doctor with her answer, "For the money."_

 _Oobbleck raises his head more. "So, you decided to pursue this line of work strictly to gain a vast source of income? Nothing else is a major source of motivation?"_

 _"Well being a huntress is high risk high reward work kinda deal, and being a student at Beacon just gives me the chance become a better fighter. And if people can be helped when I'm payed, it's all good."_

 _Oobleck stares at Bari intensely for a few seconds making her face crunch inquisitively to think what the Doctor is thinking._

 _"I see..." Oobleck mutters nodding. "Thank you for your time, Bari. It has been greatly appreciated."_

 _Before Doctor Oobleck can zip away, Bari's quick call beat him to it. "Hold up, doctor. My turn to ask a question."_

 _"And what would that be, Ms. Buck?"_

 _Bari takes a few steps forward. "Why ask me that? I mean, yeah, it's cool for us to get our opinion. But... those sort of questions are saved for some kinda question and answer sheet from Primary and Secondary schools. Soo..."_

 _"Well first of all, this isn't a primary or secondary school, Ms. Buck, it is a prestigious huntsmen and huntress academy where is our duty AND obligation as the staff and faculty to heavily invest our time and experience to mold students like you into next generation of huntsmen! And huntresses!"_

 _Bari should be grateful that her ears would catch the overall of what Doctor Oobleck is saying, because is rapid speaking sounded like a fast forward mouthful._

 _"BUT there is another, far more important reason for my questioning!"_

 _Bari raises and eyebrow. "And that is...?"_

 _"Documentation, my dear girl! DOCUMENTATION! As a devoted scholar of history, it is my duty to document and record events. Such as our current expedition and the people behind it!"_

 _"Soo... you're archiving this trip and all of us?"_

 _"WELL OF COURSE!" Oobleck exclaims. "What happens here today will be apart of history! Our trials, our triumphs, and your performance and participation along this expedition!"_

 _Bari shrugs. "Well thank you for the straight answer Doctor."_

 _Oobleck nods. "Execute your leg movements in a more timely matter. Slower movements will deliver a more impactful effect on your rectus abdominis!"_

 _"Uh.. my what?" Bari makes a weird face believing Oobleck is referring to her rear end._

 _"Your abdomens, silly girl!" The Doctor beats his chest like a drum. "I may of earned the PHD in History, but I minored in human and faunus antimony!"_

 _Bari relaxes and chuckles understanding now. "Thank you for the clarification."_

 _"Carry on, Ms. Buck! And do check with your team! They must be wondering where you are currently at this very moment." Oobleck zoomed away._

 _Bari crouched back down to the floor, and adjusts her body to a proper plank position bringing her legs up more slowly this time._

 **Present Day**

"Makes a whole lot more sense with those weird questions." Yang says hurling another rock into the lake bouncing smoothly across.

Bari nods but remains silent.

Yang grins "So, you wanna go down the adventurous mercenary life. All big money and big journeys huh?"

Bari shrugs. "More just the money part." She smiles. "But yeah, some kickass adventures. But... I don't think that's the real reason.."

Yang quirks a brow facing her partner. "Whaddya mean?"

Bari gazes out to the lake as if she was taking in it's gorgeous beauty, but returns to Yang. "Well... I'm from Vacuo. Mostly within the Scorch Plains."

Yang sits up more giving a weary Bari her undivided attention.

"I never knew my real parents. I had a few guardians, but... they didn't really work out mostly. When I was a kid..." Bari is silent and purses her lips before continuing. "I got myself involved in a gang."

Yang's eyes widened at this confession, but no traces of anger or disgust are detected. More so of peaked curiosity.

"We were the kinda gang that a lotta towns and villages love, but were hated by others."

"Whaddya mean by that?" Yang asked.

"We robbed top notch banks, dust trains, and even broke some guys outta prison. We were pretty famous and notorious in the Scorch Plains." Bari bites her lip. "One guy, I guess you can say he was my latest guardian, he taught me how to read, right from wrong, how to write, and how to fight."

"He sounds like a cool guy." Yang said.

"He was. But, he's one of those tough love kinda guys. Anyways, it wasn't long 'till the gang fell apart. After that, I started to do some volunteer work up at St. Season's Research Hospital, got a job offer for tournament fighting here in Vale, ended up winning the tournament, met Ruby at that shop robbery, got accepted to Beacon and... here I am: Fifth team member of Team RWBBY."

Yang offers a gentle smile. "You've been all over the place."

Bari shrugs. "I guess... I feel like... I dunno... I guess it's me being used to fighting a lot, I just consider that normal rather than... shopping for school supplies, do my nails, or talk about cute boys."

Yang laughs. "From my experience, all three of those things are far beyond normal."

Bari rolls her eyes remaining silent.

Yang retracts her legs and criss crosses them. "You think that's the reason you joined? More fighting and money?"

"I think I joined to give fighting and money a purpose. If I go around saving the day from grimm, and making a few hundred lien along the way, then... I guess I'm good."

For Bari, she doesn't know if she fully believes that, but that seems to be a logical reason on why she chose this job.

Yang chuckles. "Total bounty hunter."

Bari releases a curt laugh. "Bounty huntress."

Yang rolls her eyes, but a long silence falls upon the two girls with the blonde brawler giving her blue hooded friend a hard stare that Bari could not figure out. She can sense her look as both inquisitive and empathetic.

"What was it like working at St. Seasons?" Yang finally asks.

The question makes Bari tense up, but releases a huge dose of air from her nostrils as she looks down at her knees and stretches a small grin. "The kids are the best part of the job." She starts. "They're bright, energetic, and just a joy to be around. I mean these guys can make your day the best. I even surprised my little buddy after rescuing him from hundreds of thousands of grimm from the evil witch's castle."

Yang cocks her head. "Uhhh... what?"

"A huntsmen game we made up." Bari explains bluntly her smile growing at the fond memory. "Future huntsmen and huntresses right there."

Yang scoots closer. "And who's this little buddy of yours? Ruby told me a little about him saying something about pinching his cheeks?"

Bari laughs looking away before abruptly standing up gazing out to the lake but does not say a word while raising her hood.

Yang stands and goes to her partners side. She could not could not see Bari's bronze eye's and her mouth remained shut.

Feeling this matter a sensitive subject, Yang rests her hand on Bari's shoulder and offers her a gentle smile. "I know this isn't about your grades or you worrying about becoming a huntress." She let's out a low chuckle. "I'm not that kinda blonde y'know. I got a canny six sense about these kinda things."

Bari glances up slightly allowing Yang to see just a twinkle of Bari's eyes. She assures Yang with a tired smile, though feels her eyes say otherwise. "My little buddy is..." There was a tense pause. "He's known for being a bright bundle of joy. Always smiling, adventurous, wanting to help people. Kinda like Ruby... just without the giant killer scythe. Plus has this freaky math brain that can put Professor Pi to shame." She chuckles. "Not to mention a badass fighter. I couldn't imagine taking that many shots... not to mention I'm not a fan of needles." Another laugh but more erratic followed by an uneven gasp for air. "Last treatment went pretty well for him so... doc's told me that he... doesn't need to be on meds right now." The last few words

Yang remains somewhat confused about a few things Bari told her, but she can tell that this is clearly affecting him.

"He, uh... he..." An exhale is released. "He couldn't answer, so I left a message for him. We been outta contact for awhile, and I..." Bari rubs her head. "I just miss him is all."

Out of the blue, Bari can feel her body enveloped in the most unexpected trap of arms snaked around her waist with the full inviting weight of Yang behind her. Just then Bari's legs started to buckle and can feel Yang catching her before she slowly lowers them both on their knees with Yang pulling her in further and further. Bari couldn't contain her tears and a gasping hiccup shakes her body. She immediately scowls herself for letting her sink to this level of pathetic weakness. And they're only becoming more frequent and more tense the longer she has been away.

How can she plan to become a huntress if she cannot keep her feelings in check? This behavior will only put her teammates in danger. Yet, somehow, Yang just breaks down every last bit of her battle proven defenses that have withstand the worse anyone has to offer, yet seem to be overpowered by empathy and a warm embrace.

And at the same time, Bari can feel as if she's safe for the first time in years. Safe, secure, and embraced. She's been told that these things are a dangerous weakness and could not be relied on. But, at the moment, she lacked the desire to break away. Yang's embrace is too powerful.

"I understand now." Her whisper was soft and Bari can feel her words. "I'm so sorry..."

"For what?" Bari's voice is more serene now.

Both girls pulled away facing each other. Yang gives Bari a small smile and lowers her hood and gently raises her chin so their eyes can meet. "I think you know why, Bari." She replies gently chuckling sadly. "Six sense feeling. 'Member?"

Bari nods giving her a weary smile. "I remember."

"C'mon." Yang says softly taking Bari by surprise by scooping her in her arms. "You need to get some good sleep."

Bari hums in agreement, and gently flutters her eyes shut feeling Yang carrying her off the boulder, but is quickly taken to the realm of dreams with her head resting against Yang's chest like much needed soft pillows.

Yang looks down at the blue hooded girl already out like a light and flashes a sad smile knowing the full extent of Bari's burden. And her pain. Her hand gently grooms her friends disheveled grown hair upon entering team RWBBY's tent.

* * *

 **Soo... big bonding moment between Yang and Bari. This chapter is inspired and referenced from Volume 2 Burning the Candle with Yang confronting Blake with how she's doing.**

 **Enjoy!**


	17. World of Remnant: The Scorch Riots

**World of Remnant: Scorch Riots**

 _My first day on the Scorch Plains was not the best. It was hot, sandy, dusty, and home to some of the craziest bastards we ever fought. There was just lot of bad stuff that you can't unsee... unless you got a steady supply of Autumn Pillar's on you. Of course that's pretty much how we all felt about the Riots I guess... all that fighting, all those search and destroy missions, nothing ever prepared us for a whole bunch of people wanting to murder you with their bare hands. Frankly I can't say I blame them..._

 _Before Remnant can enjoy years of stable peace, On the outskirts of Vacuo, lay the Scorch Plains. Although technically not apart of kingdom, although the inhabitants consider themselves Vacuan nonetheless. Anyways, the overall story of the Scorch Riots starts from all these expeditions only to degrade into some of the craziest I've went through._

 _If you haven't heard of the Scorch Riots, well... can't say I blame ya... they weren't really covered by the news all that much due to more exciting stories I guess. Still, don't let the name fool you. It was a lot more crazier than you can imagine, not to mention bloody. Hard to think a 'riot' would last for almost a year._

 _Let's get down to business before I ramble on..._

 _Soo... You already know that Vacuo's natural beauty was ruined thanks to all the dust mining, and harvesting all the natural resources. Big surprise, The Schnee Dust Company played a big role in all of that. Well one day, good old Jaques decided to expand his operations in the Scorch Plains: Sanus's Frontier and home to all sorts of interesting inhabitants besides the grimm, such as homesteaders, mercenaries, raiders, and nomadic tribes that survive on hunting the grimm. Just another frontier paradise full of all these hidden natural resources that SchneeCo wanted to get their hands on._

 _It didn't take like for factories and railroads to set up shop in the plains, and the locals didn't like that. Not one bit. See... when you have raiders, tribes, and old homesteaders all hating on SchneeCo more than each other, that's when they put their differences aside to fry bigger fish. Specifically: SchneeCo and Jaques Schness. This lead to the formation of the Dune Raiders, and their war against SchneeCo._

 _So they started bleeding out Papa Schnee's operations with dust freight robberies, destruction of factories, and mines, as well as unemploying thousands of cheap labor blue collar guys. Understandably pissed off, and probably not wanting to suffer an ulcer, Jaques decided to ask his buddies in the Atlesian military to help him protect, as he quotes, 'Invaluable Atlesian facilities.' As a token to shut him up, they sent a small token of AK 130 robot, along with a SpecOps squad for search and destroy missions._

 _This isn't exactly common knowledge, but according to the reports I've taken a peep at, the squad came up on a detail location of a map that could lead them to this hidden tropical rainforest right in the middle of the Scorch Plains. Herbs, plants, animals that everyone thought were extinct, were at this spot! Word got around that this might be the greatest discovery in all of Remnant. However, if word gets around, it's bound to reach the Raiders, and for the squad, it was much sooner than they thought._

 _The Raiders ambushed the squad and killed all but one SpecOps member who's seen better days, but lost the map to the raiders. No one knows what happened to it after that._

 _Regardless, attacking Atlesian soldiers along with more destruction of factories, railways, and even assassinating board members called for more soldiers and the region, along with huntsmen and huntresses, and the gorgeous AAS Northern Light to aid in this 'peacekeeping' mission._

 _There were about... maybe 50-60 of us to 'help' the greedy SOB's, but despite what Ironwood says, we were there to make sure that he doesn't go all military bravado on the Scorch Plains considering people still live here. Of course, this led to tensions between the Huntsmen and the Atlesian SpecOps with both sides wanting to do things their own way, so... yeah. We weren't really all buddy-buddies._

 _Well on the day of the riots, it was pretty much a normal day in the city of Troy. A bit dusty, but was alright. I remember... I was out by the local pub with my partner Kila. A young and grumpy guy, but has a good hearts. We were just downing shots, until this big boom shook the whole place. Man the panic..._

 _We both knew the city was under attack, we just thought it was grimm. But when we both got out into the chaos, Raiders were in the streets attacking and pillaging everything and everyone in their path._

 _That wasn't even the scariest part..._

 _Kila just starts shouting, "She's been hit! Northern Star! She's going down!"_

 _When you look up to see an Atlesian Airship snapped in two and falling from the sky, man... I hope you can't imagine the panic from even the soldiers, who were mostly kids out of school._

 _And to top it all off, it wasn't just Raiders who were attacking, we soon found out that half of the city wanted to kill us. And wasn't just Troy... all across the Scorch Plains Raiders and people were laying waste to cities, towns, factories, railroads, anything or anyone friendly towards SchneeCo._

 _Suddenly we were in the fight for our lives._

 _About four, maybe five hours passed until the evac finally arrived rescuing what was left of us... By the time we left, the city of Troy was in a raging inferno._

 _200 of us were in that city, and only 51 of us got out alive not unscathed, myself included. But Kila... you would have to get me so drunk to spill my guts on what happen to him. I spent two weeks in intensive care just wishing I would just go to sleep forever..._

 _But one day... just seeing my nieces smiling with their big googly eyes, it was enough to make me forget all about Troy... They're the reason I'm still here. I may not be the greatest uncle, but I but knowing I have a little pipsqueak who wants to be just like her mom and me, brings a bit of joy into my life._

 _I just pray that she never has to take a mission in that voidhole._

 _It's enough to see Atlas get it's butt kicked out of Scorch._

* * *

 **So this is obviously a non-canon World of Remnant chapter with your friendly dusty old Qrow narrating another bit of history that he was apart of.**

 **The Scorch Riots, Scorch Plains, and Troy are all non-canon. This is not the best plot out there, but I wanted to add this in there.**

 **I don't know if I'm going to do more non-canon WoR chapters, but lemme know what you guys think.**

 **Index**

 **AAS: Atlesian Airship**

 **SpecOps: Special Operatives**

 **Trivia**

 **Kila is based off of Akela from the Jungle Book.**


End file.
